


My Knight

by SammyVen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Derek Hale as Batman, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyVen/pseuds/SammyVen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents deaths, Derek Hale becomes Gotham City's biggest vigilantly, known as the Batman. After Derek saves Stiles during his visit to Gotham City for a piece in his article, the two become closer once again. But what happens when Stiles learns Derek's secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hale Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is worth continuing. As always I don't own anything and your feedback is always welcome.

Derek Hale sits alone within the Gotham City Police Department waiting to go home. Though he knows he doesn’t have one to go back to deep down, but he refuses to believe it. The smell of the flames that had surrounded the Hale Manor are still filling his senses and the screams of his parents are raw in his mind. He’s waiting for minutes that feel like hours and everyone walks by him. He’s just a child with no home, parents or anyone there to comfort him. He has nothing left to be grateful about or to look forward to.  
He places his head in hands as he wills his breathing to calm down. He knows he’s panicking and he can’t get a hold of himself. He feels the tears roll down his cheeks and he can’t bring himself to wipe them away. If he’d only got home from school quicker, maybe he’d have been able to get to his parents before the Manor had gone up in flames. But he’d been too slow.

He feels something shove at his arm and he lifts his head to see a young boy standing in front of him. He doesn’t look too much younger than Derek, but he has the biggest doe eyes that Derek’s ever seen. He’s holding a tissue out towards Derek. Derek hesitantly takes the tissue from the boy and wipes at his face. He watches the boy run off into the commissioner’s office and return moments later holding a small rabbit toy, holding it out again for Derek. Derek stares at it for a long moment taking in how rough the toy looks. It has stuffing hanging out of a torn ear and it’s missing a button that represents its eye on the left side. The boy shoves the toy into Derek’s chest willing him to take it. So he does. He holds it away from himself and looks at it bewildered. The boy flops onto the chair beside him and practically shoves his face into Derek’s.

“My mum told me that Mr. Rabbit is magic. When you hug him, you don’t cry anymore. He fixes everything” the boy pushes the rabbit from Derek’s outstretched hands up to his chest. “Maybe it can work for you too”.

Derek is momentarily shocked at the boys’ actions, but does what he’s told. He hugs the rabbit close and he does remarkably feel better in a way. He closes his eyes and thinks of his mum who would reach down, wrap him up in a tight embrace and wouldn't let go until Derek pulled away first. He was lost in the moment and didn’t hear the commissioner call from inside his office. 

“Stiles, please don’t annoy anyone, I thought I told you to wait with Parrish”. Commissioner Stilinski walks out of his office and towards his son, leaning down to take his hand and pull him from his chair.

“But I wasn’t annoying him. I thought I was helping”.

Derek watches as Stiles tries pulling away from his father’s hold but fails miserably. He sighs, deflating, clearly giving up.

“Go outside and wait for your mom. She should be here now” Commissioner Stilinski comments, gently pushing his son towards the exit. He doesn’t turn back to Derek, until Stiles is out the doors.

“He wasn’t bothering me” Derek commented, pulling the rabbit away from himself. “He actually sorta helped me”

“How are you feeling son?” Commissioner Stilinski asks as he takes the seat that Stiles had previously been occupying.  
“I don’t know how I feel” Derek replies honestly.

He doesn’t know what to do or where to go. He doesn’t have a home or a family to return to. Commissioner Stilinski talks to him for a while before disappearing for a bit and returning with a folder and asking if Derek had someone to call. The only person that Derek could think of was Deaton, the Hale family butler. Commissioner Stilinski nods before walking off to call for Deaton. He’s approached again by a different officer that asks about the criminal who Derek had seen before they’d dashed away from the scene. Derek answers uselessly as he continues to shut off from the world. He’s finally allowed to leave with Deaton by his side and with Commissioner Stilinski apologies and he leaves feeling more than empty. On their way out he notices Stiles sitting on the stairs out the front of the police department playing with his jacket strings. Derek looks down at the Rabbit in his hand and walks over to Stiles.

“Here, thanks for letting him help me” Derek forces his smile and leans down to hand the toy back.

“Do you feel better?” Stiles asks not taking the Rabbit from him.

Derek finds himself not being able to answer, let alone swallow. He stands there rooted to the spot and even Deaton’s comforting hand on his shoulder does little to ease him. Stiles notices his reaction and looks sheepish.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened to you, but you seem like you need Mr. Rabbit more than I do” Stiles gently pushes the toy back to Derek and smiles gently.

Derek just nods and is steered away by Deaton, holding the toy close to his chest. 

*********  
 About a week later he attends his parents’ funeral and hates every second of it. He doesn’t feel sorrowful anymore he feels vengeful. The fact he knows that his parents death hadn’t been an accident; it had been an attack begins to enrage him. Deaton continually holds onto Derek and walks him from the funeral back to his so called home. Derek runs from Deaton’s iron grip and makes straight for his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He hates the world and how cruel it had been to his parents. He didn’t want to be pestered by his other relatives about what the young Derek Hale was going to do with his parents company. He honestly didn’t care, that was their legacy not his and they should’ve been the ones to fulfill it. Before Derek knows it, he’s crumbling to the floor and reaching for the Rabbit toy that Stiles had given him and holds it close. 

 

**********  
17 Years Later

Derek had sworn years back that he would do anything to rid the entire city of evil, the same evil that had taken his parents away so many years ago. He’d travelled quite a bit, training where he could to enhance his intellect and his physical strength. He learned a variety of skills including an increase in his fighting ability, and a variety of other fields including criminology (forensics), martial arts, gymnastics and escape artistry. He trained himself to be the ultimate weapon.  He’d attended a variety of universities in his early teens, but would drop out within a couple of months. Years later, when he had returned to Gotham city he’d approached Commissioner Stilinski about joining within the FBI but when he learned all about the regulations that he would face he realised he wouldn’t be able to oppose crime within the legal system. Derek quickly became the head of Hale Enterprises, picking up from where his parents had left off, but it still did little to help motivate towards his need to defend Gotham. Derek had decided then and there that he would have to take another approach to defend his beloved city. The idea had come to him late one night within the re-built Hale Manor, the idea of the perfect disguise. He remembered having been terrified of bats at a young age and decided on an appearance that resembled a bat’s. He quickly designed his own costume and equipped himself with enough technological equipment and had set out to fight the crime and the criminals that plagued Gotham City. Before he knew it, the name Batman flew around the entire realms of his city and he was acknowledged as some kind of hero. He couldn’t help but relish in his accomplishments, with his parents in his heart at all times. He would do what he could for everyone that he couldn’t do to help his family.

After a few months of being the Batman and the head of Hale enterprises, he decided to drop his title. He was still part of the company, but decided to pass his title onto his cousin Cora. She’d gratefully accepted and he’d been able to focus on preventing crime by night. The billionaire, playboy was the leading vigilantly of Gotham City and no one would ever suspect him.   

 

*********

Stiles hated his job, but he hadn’t been able to follow in his fathers’ footsteps like he had wanted. When he mentioned the proposition of wanting to be just like his father, he’d been shot down immediately. John Stilinski had refused him up right and hadn’t allowed him to be a part of the Gotham Police Department., claiming it to be too dangerous. So becoming a journalist was the next big thing for him, considering at times he’d have to be a sleuth to find out an interesting topic to engage people of the common occurrence that no one knew were happening within their own city. His dad had been pretty angry with him at the time, but Stiles refused to back down. This is what he wanted to do in a way, but not completely being his dream job.

“Stilinski, my office now” Mr. Lahey had shouted from his office.

Stiles reluctantly tore himself away from his desk and towards his boss’s office. Mr. Lahey motioned for the seat opposite of his desk and Stiles sat waiting to be addressed. When Mr. Lahey hadn’t immediately started talking he began fidgeting in his chair.

“I want a story. One that is going to start riots and drama among the people. I want the truth on Gotham to be revealed.” Mr. Lahey laced his hands together leaning his chin on them. “They deserve to know about the horrors that lurk our streets at night, they need to be aware that they aren’t safe. And you’re going to be the one to do so for me”.

Stiles sat stock still. Crap, he didn’t want to do that, but if he refused he'd suffer the consequences and face the wrath of his boss. He didn’t feel like becoming jobless.

“How?” his voice cracked slightly as he looked Mr. Lahey dead in the eye. 

“I want you to go to Gotham tonight and detail everything you see or face” Mr. Lahey said casually, like he wasn’t sending Stiles to his death.

“But, Gotham….it isn’t safe” Stiles muttered leaning away from Mr. Lahey’s desk.

“I know it isn't, that’s why I want the story. It’s going to bring the ratings up and you’re the one who is going to do it with no questions asked”

Stiles swallowed heavily and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do that. I’ve heard stories about what Gotham is-“ Stiles started but was interrupted by Mr. Lahey.

“They’re just stories, I want facts first hand. And you are going to do that or you might as well pack your things up and leave. And I know you won’t go and tattle about me to your father considering he isn’t aware of you previous incident within my workplace. You don’t have a choice here Stilinski, I want the story by Wednesday. Or face having no job. You can leave now” Mr. Lahey abruptly turned away from Stiles picking up his phone and making a call to his assistant. 

Stiles stood and left before he promptly sat down at his desk and slammed his head onto it.

*********

Derek entered the Police Department a little after noon and approached Commissioner Stilinski's office. He’d remained in contact with him since his parents death and continued to help him with little cases that he found Derek to be an expert in. Commissioner Stilinski had been disappointed when Derek turned down his offer at the department because he was well trained, but even after Derek refused the position he’d taken to helping the Commissioner with the tough cases that he faced.

“John” Derek nodded as he walked to his usual spot in the corner and admired the board that the Commissioner had set up. It had a variety of string linking up images and crime scenes that Derek recognized.

“Derek, I wasn’t expecting you” John announced as he spun on his chair to face Derek. 

“Yeah sorry I didn’t call in advance, but I need to ask a favour” Derek walked around to the front of the desk and sat facing him.

“Is this favour in any way illegal” John sighed.

Derek laughed before shrugging. “Only if I got caught”

John groaned from his seat. “What now?”

“I need access to Gotham’s bank tonight” Derek stated flatly.

John looked at him blankly before shaking his head. “Okay no. The bank has been closed for years, what could you possibly need from it. Also, Gotham is not place to be roaming around at night alone”

“I know, but you know me. I’m just as capable as any officer within this department, perhaps better but I won’t elaborate on that. And I need access to the bank because it contains something from my parents that I need to get to before anyone else does. Please John, I really need this” Derek pleads. 

John considers him for a moment before sighing. Derek notices his shoulder sag and he knows his won. But before he can get a response, there’s a loud knock on the office door.

“Yeah” John calls to whoever is outside.

Derek expects a deputy to enter, but he doesn’t expect a sheepish looking Stiles. He enters closing the door behind him and John’s immediately on his feet.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” John walks to Stiles when he doesn’t move from his spot beside the door.

“I need your help” Stiles sounds so desperate and broken, that Derek stands to look at him. He looks as wrecked as his voice sounds.

“Sure Kiddo, anything. Just tell me what it is” 

“I need someone from the department to accompany me to Gotham tonight” Stiles sighs deeply and looks desperately at his father. Derek’s worried that Stiles might collapse right there.

John is silent for only a second before his voice shifts to anger “Absolutely not, I forbid you from going. You know how dangerous it is at night with all the goons running about and if you think I’m letting you risk yourself for whatever reason, then think again” John continually shakes his head as he walks to his desk.

Derek looks back to Stiles who really doesn’t look so well. Derek wants nothing more to walk over and comfort him, but they’re not kids anymore. Things aren’t as simple as they had been

“Dad, you don’t understand I need this story. I can’t lose my job because of it" Stiles takes steps towards his father but stops beside Derek instead of at the desk.

“No, tell him to do the dumb story himself. I won’t allow it” John’s voice turns stern and Stiles frowns deeply.

“You know what; I don’t need your approval. I’m an adult, I can do this on my own” Stiles glares before turning to walk away, but John is up in flash heading towards a retreating Stiles. But Derek’s the one to grab hold of Stiles arm and forces him to stop. Stiles turns to him with an eyebrow raised, he tries pulling his arm free but Derek refuses to budge.

“Derek, let me go” Stiles glares but it does nothing to falter Derek’s hold.

“Stiles, please think about this. This is dangerous, you could get hurt” John sighs looking miserable.

Stiles turns his head to look back at his dad and groans.

“Dad I know okay, I already know the risks. But this is something that I need to do. I can’t…I won’t lose my job because of it. Please understand that” Stiles voice sounds raw at the end and Derek knows that he’s exhausted of the argument already and he wants nothing more to wrap him up in his arms and lead him away from the mess that his job had created for him and his dad. He hated Stiles’ boss with a passion.

“Okay…just…I’ll see who can escort you there” John leans back over to reach for his phone. But Derek’s already speaking up.

“I’ll escort him” he announces as he releases Stiles’ arm.

John turns to him with an eyebrow cocked.

“You know I’m capable of protecting him and you know I will” 

John stays silent before shaking his head. “This is so against conduct” he turns his gaze to Derek and glares. “Fine, but you protect him. Don’t let anything happen to Stiles”

Derek nods and he can see Stiles looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Never”

TBC


	2. Impediment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles enter Gotham, but are soon met by an onslaught of creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it !

" You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could ask Parrish or Isaac" Stiles announces as both he and Derek leave the commissioners office.

Derek scowls at the mention of the other officers names that Stiles rattles off. 

"It's fine. I had business to attend to at Gotham tonight anyway, so it's not an inconvenience" Derek comments as he holds the door open for Stiles.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to the one and only Derek Hale now would I " he smirks. "What business?" Stiles asks curiously as they head to the parking lot.

"Not yours" Derek teases back and laughs as Stiles scowls at him. 

Stiles unlocks his jeep and jumps in but doesn't close the door.

"Anyway.." Stiles states seriously "thanks for coming with me. But you can still change your mind and I won't blame you for it. Gotham isn't a place for a pretty face" Stiles laughs.

Which is exactly why Derek doesn't want Stiles to go.

"Stiles, I'm going with you. I'll meet you by the water plant at 7 so we still have daylight" Derek shuts the door to Stiles' jeep.

"Right, see you then" Stiles waves as he drives off. 

As soon as no one is in sight, Derek immediately calls Deaton. 

"Master Hale?" Deaton answers.

"Alan, I'm heading to Gotham tonight with Stiles" he announces as he moves to his own car. "I need all the gadgets ready just in case"

"I'll get right to it, sir. But excuse me asking, why is Mr. Stilinski going too? I thought you were just attempting a breaking and entering procedure?"

"Change of plans. I'll explain when I get back. Just make sure everything is up to date and ready to go" Derek is jumping into his car,  starting it immediately. " I can't risk any malfunctions tonight Alan, not with Stiles"

"I'll have everything prepared for tonight, Sir. I understand the importance here" He hears Deaton messing with something in the background.

"Thanks Alan. I owe you one " Derek smiles at how lucky he is to have Alan Deaton.

"You can make up for it by not getting yourself killed" Deaton mutters.

"Didn't know you had such a soft spot, Alan" Derek laughs

"I don't want to be jobless, Master Hale"

Derek laughs before hanging up. He drives back to his manor.

                      **********

Derek has everything packed within the Batmobile by 5 that afternoon and has a back up of all of his gadgets. He's leaving by 5:30 towards Gotham. 

He reaches the water plant by 6:00, giving him plenty of time to drive around for a place to hide his beloved car. He grabs his backpack filled with all his gadgets but prays he doesn't use them. He sits on the gutter while he waits for Stiles to arrive.

Stiles arrives relatively early considering how he's never usually punctual. Derek's up and making his way to Stiles as he hops out of his jeep. 

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" Stiles smiles at him.

"Nah, I haven't been here that long anyway" Derek lies.

Stiles is going round to the back of his jeep, opening the boot. He pulls out a backpack with an aluminium bat hanging out of the top. 

"A bat, really ?" Derek laughs, gesturing to the bat.

"I don't have your ninja skills Derek, so yes I have a bat" he shoves at Derek's shoulder before pulling his camera out.

"Shall we get going. I don't want to be out here long " Stiles smile has fallen fast from his face. 

"Yeah, I'm with you on that" Derek begins to walk towards the city.

"Again you didn't have to come" Stiles says, as he falls into step with Derek.

They walk around for a while, not seeing anything. Derek is unconsciously leading them both towards the bank. Stiles doesn't seem to notice, as he snaps pictures here and there. 

It's now 7:30 and it's pitch black already. The street lights flicker on and off and Derek can sense Stiles nerves. He doesn't say anything as Stiles slowly moves closer to him, until both of their shoulders are touching. 

"Where did you need to be?" Stiles whispers.

"The bank" Derek states flatly. He's continually looking within alleyways and around each corner as they walk past. 

"Did you want to head there?" Stiles asks as he fiddles with his camera.

"Okay, it should just be down here" 

Derek steers Stiles to his right, casting quick glances and frowns when they're both frightened by a tomcat.

They find the bank easily, considering the logo is huge and lies on the road in front of them.

"I always forget how bad things are here" Stiles mutters as Derek helps him over the broken sign.

Derek pushes the door open with ease. It's already rotten at its frame. The bank is in horrendous condition. There's a crack in the floor that breaks off from the rest of the building. Derek glances down at the massive hole protruding from the ground but doesn't see anything down there. 

Stiles grasps onto his arm as he glances down too.

"Feel sorry for the poor bastards that were here when the bomb went off" Stiles snaps a photo.

Derek turns down the long hallway to all the labelled vaults, with Stiles still grasping his arm the whole way.

"What number was your parents vault? Stiles asks as he squints at the numbers above the vaults.

Derek freezes in his spot, causing Stiles to crash into his back.

"How did you know that?" Derek spins to face him.

"Derek give me some credit. I'm a journalist, it's my job to know the facts. I know that this bank was in use up until about 14 years ago. You would have been too young to have access to a vault here but your parents would of. So I'm just assuming that's what your here for. You here for their vault"

They've started walking again as Derek continues to listen to Stiles's reasoning.

"Your assumptions are always correct. And I'm after just one thing from the vault" Derek rounds another corner with Stiles clinging to him.

"What number?" Stiles asks again.

"407" Derek mumbles as he reads the numbers. 

"Okay" Stiles simply responds.

They look for another few minutes that drag for what feels like hours. Stiles suddenly stops, pulling Derek's arm harshly to bring him to a halt. 

"Derek, look" Stiles points to something in one of the open vaults. 

Derek peeks in and the smell of rotten corpse fill the air. A corpse that looks relatively new hangs from the inside of the vault by a metal rod. The eyes a missing.

"We should go" Derek spins on his heels, grabbing Stiles wrist on the way out. "Now"

"But Derek, what about the vault?" Stiles questions but doesn't stop Derek from pulling him back the way they came. 

"It doesn't matter. That corpse is recent and we're not sticking around" they're about to reach the entrance when something crashes in front of them.

Derek doesn't think as he pushes Stiles out of the way and covers him as metal rods fall from above them. When the rods stop raining down near them, Derek's up on his feet, lifting Stiles to his feet too.

"Move!" Derek shouts and they both sprint for the door. Derek's just within arms reach when something catches his leg and he's pulled to the ground and dragged back. 

"Derek!" Stiles shouts and runs to him but Derek is already reaching back to grab the rope around his leg. He grabs a hold and pulls with all his strength until somebody falls out from the darkness. He sits there looking at the ugly creature before him. It doesn't have a face and it looks skeletal from where he sits. 

He feels Stiles arms on him, as he tries to heft Derek to his feet. "Come on Derek, we need to go" Stiles practically cries out. 

But the more Derek takes in the skeletal form and how it moves towards them, he notices that there is more than one. He rips the rope from his leg and abruptly stands up, almost knocking Stiles off balance with his actions. Stiles gasps from behind him as he notices that they're being surrounded. 

He feels Stiles move slightly from behind him and sees him pulling out his bat. Derek would laugh, but considering the situation they're in, he thinks better of it.

They're being led backwards, towards the massive gap in the ground and Derek knows he has to do something. It's right at that moment that one of the creatures lunges at them. He pushes Stiles out of the way of both the creature and the gap. 

He doesn't expect the creature to have so much strength considering its frame. It's pushing him back before he knows it. He's able to kick the creatures knee and watches it buckle and crack under his boot. It screeches and Derek finds himself moving backwards to cover his ears. It moves again but Derek grabs it and throws it down the hole. It's screeches all the way down.

"Derek!" Stiles' screech almost matches the creatures but Derek turns to see another incoming creature heading straight for him. He stumbles back for a second and tries to prepare himself but it's coming too fast. Shit.

Before the creature has a chance to lunge at him, Stiles swings his bat at it. The bat connects with the creatures head with a sick crack and it falls to the ground limp. Derek could kiss him right about now. But then he's slammed into from the side and he tumbled back, straight towards the gap.

                       **********  
Stiles watches as Derek is pushed backward and falls straight into the gap.

"Derek! Derek, no!" Stiles yells as he runs to the edge of the massive hole Derek just feel into but he can't see anything. He tries screaming his name again but gets no response. 

He suddenly feels a hand grip his hair and yank him back. He's thrown down the corridor by the tiny creature. He's practically gasping when he sits up.

Shit! His bat has landed no where near him. The creature advances but Stiles lunges towards the direction of his bat. He feels the skeletal arm clasp around his leg and drag him backward. He cries out, scrambling to find anything to grasp onto. He quickly kicks out and is slightly relieved when his leg connects with the creatures face. It buckles and releases its hold, reaching for its non- existent face. 

Stiles takes the opportunity to launch at his bat and swings violently as he grasps ahold of it, hitting the creature in the head. It falls limp. He turns to face the rest and freezes. 

There's now more of them. A lot more.

He takes in the several advancing creatures, but instead this time they all launch at him. He doesn't have a chance to do anything before he's tackled to the ground. He losses the bat as they claw at his face and body, both hands coming up to protect his face. His kicking and punching with all his might but it does nothing to faze them and they continue the attack. The claws sink deep and he cries out, trying to move but he can't shake them off. 

Great, clawed to death by the most ugly thing he's ever seen was not how he wanted to go. 

He hears one of the creatures screech and he sees it fly off him. There's a loud cracking noise and the creature falls to the ground. The other six creatures stop the onslaught on Stiles and turn to see whatever is standing before them. Stiles quickly scrambles away as he watches the creatures lunge towards the new enemy. Stiles is shaking violently and he tries to blink the blood out of his eyes  to see who it is that most likely just saved his ass.

Oh

Shit 

It's the batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see if this goes well before I continue :)


	3. Not leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles won't leave Derek. Derek won't let Stiles stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Hope you're enjoying the story.

Stiles watches as the creatures leap at the Batman. He simply grabs at the oncoming creature and simply throw it aside. Even as all five remaining creatures leap onto him all at once, the Batman simply throws them off again. He's snapping the neck of one of the creatures as Stiles snaps out of his trance and jumps into action. He grabs his bat and makes for the gap, casually slamming one of the creatures in the head with his bat on the way past.

He passes the creatures and the Batman unnoticed as he makes for the gap that Derek had fallen down into. He tries to convince himself that the fall isn't at all that high. That Derek would be fine.

He scrambles to the edge and peers over. He's terrified to call out with the creature still screeching behind him. Even the snapping of their necks does nothing to settle him. He needs to get to Derek.

He glances around, desperately trying to find something to use to get down the hole but stops abruptly as he sees the batman kill the final creature. The bank is suddenly silent and Stiles begins to panic as the batman turns to him.  
Stiles freezes his movements and holds on tighter to his bat as the batman approaches him. The batman stop short of him, but Stiles doesn't lower his bat, ready to strike if need be. 

His only heard stories of the batman. He knows he takes down the goons from within Gotham but other than that he doesn't know if the batman means well or not.

When the batman begins to speak he jumps slightly at the sudden sound interrupting the silence surrounding them.

"You need to leave now. It isn't safe here" the voice is deeper than Stiles imagined but is weirdly soothing to hear. He doesn't understand why the voice calms him slightly. He shifts slightly, lowering his bat.

The batman glances around the bank before turning back to Stiles.

"Leave" the voice almost makes Stiles tremble. Almost.

The batman reaches forward toward him, but he steps back out of reach. He's shaking his head before he knows what he's doing. He's leaning down near the hole again.

"I can't leave, not without Derek" he doesn't know if he's telling the Batman or himself that. 

"You can't stay here" the Batman appears beside him, glancing down the hole.

Stiles shakes his head, standing almost too quickly for his own grace. He blinks back black spots that play at his vision. The adrenaline has worn off and he is suddenly very aware of the pain coming from the deep scratches on his arms, face and neck. He's just praying they don't scar.

"Not without Derek!" He finds himself shouting at the Batman. He begins to move away, trying to find something to help him retrieve Derek. 

He can't find anything to help.

"I'll get your friend, but you need to leave" the Batman announces from behind Stiles, making him jump.

"No....no you don't understand. This is my fault, I need to.... I can't leave him" he's panicking, he can barely keep the last words from trembling.

If Derek is still alive, he needs to save him. This is his fault, if he hadn't come here then none of this would've happen. Derek wouldn't have.....

He finds a hand gripping his wrist and he winces as it covers a deep cut. As soon as he winces the hand loosens its grip but doesn't let go. 

"I'll get him, I promise he'll be fine. But you can't stay here" 

Stiles looks up and straight at the Batman. He always thought the batman was some kind of mercenary who tried to be better than those who posed as a threat from within Gotham. Coming face to face with the Batman is something that Stiles had never expecting or really wanted. No one was really aware of the vigilant that roamed Gotham even though he had saved a lot of innocent civilians, who like Stiles, had been curious. However, staring directly into the Batman eyes only seemed to settle him.  
He found himself captivated and entranced by the beauty of them. The brilliant green colour couldn't be described by Stiles, who was one of the best journalist from within Gotham Gazette Newspaper. He wouldn't even know the words to begin with.

Suddenly shaking his head, he remembered he had someone important to take of. He's not leaving Derek, not even with the batman standing between him and Derek.

"No" he states simply, attempting to pull away from the grip around his wrist. He struggles for minutes, shoving, tugging and cursing at the Batman. He hears a grunt from the Batman and looks up at him.  
Ha, he's won. There is only so much anyone can take of Stiles Stilinski's annoying tactics.

"Sorry about this" the Batman sighs, reaching for his belt.

Wait, what?

He's suddenly being sprayed in the face with some kind of gas. He gasps and staggers back, feeling a hand grip his waist as he stumbles towards the gap, pulling him in. 

"Bitch" he managers to spit out as the world goes black.

*********

Derek catches Stiles immediately as he falls limp. He feels incredibly guilty for doing so, but he can't have Stiles risking himself trying to save him when he's fine.

Sure the fall had hurt and he didn't move for a good few seconds before scrambling up. He'd already had his gear ready to go and it's a good thing too. 

He picks Stiles up gently and carries him out of the bank, careful to not stumble over the broken sign. 

He gets back to the Batmobile without anyone or anything interfering with him. He places Stiles within the passenger seat and begins to drive off. He quickly calls ahead to have Deaton ready with the first-aid kit.

He drives straight through the Hale Manors gates and heads straight for the Batcave. He screeches to a halt once inside and spots Deaton awaiting his arrival. 

He leaps out from the Batmobile and moves towards the passenger side, extracting Stiles from his seat. He carries him over to Deaton.

"It's just a series of deep cuts. They'll need cleaning but hopefully none will need stitches" Derek states as he lays Stiles out on the table before Deaton. 

"Yes, Master Hale" Deaton nods as he examines the cuts that cover Stiles torso and face. 

Derek is already making work to removing his suit as he watches Deaton remove Stiles shirt and begin to clean at the cuts.  
Once Derek is stripped out of his suit and in track-pants and a simple tank top, he goes to Deaton.

"How is he ?" Derek asks as he watches Deaton wrap Stiles torso with gauze.

"Beaten and bruised, but nothing serious" 

Derek takes the cloth from beside Stiles' head and begins to wipe at a particularly nasty gash on his cheek. 

It's another 20 minutes before Stiles is fully patched up and still knocked out. Even in his current state, he looks peaceful.

"Alright, he should be fine. Nothing was deep enough to scar" Deaton looks up at Derek and sees the worry on his face. "He's going to be fine, Master Hale".

Deaton squeezes his shoulder before picking up the equipment he had used to tend to Stiles.

"Thank you, Alan" Derek looks up at Deaton.

Deaton simply nods before heading out. Derek finds that now is the time to take Stiles home.

********

Stiles wakes with a throbbing headache as the sun pours through his curtain. He groans, feeling almost like he has a hangover. He reaches up to cover his face when he finds it covered with bandages. He's suddenly aware of the pain that is currently throughout his entire body and not just his head. He sits up and heads straight for his bathroom. He notices his face is patched up, along with his hands. He lifts his shirt to see an enormous bandage around his torso.

He opens one of the drawers and pulls out some pain killers. He dry swallows two and prays they begin to work soon. Just as he heads for the kitchen, he starts to recall the memories from the night before. 

The Batman has shown up, saved him and then proceeded to knock him out. That bastard.

Oh god. Derek !

He's suddenly in a full blown panic as he reaches for his phone and keys. He's immediately out of his apartment and in his jeep (which had been returned somehow, but he doesn't question it) and driving straight for the Hale Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming chapters will have Lydia as Poison Ivy and Peter as Two-Face.


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal takes place in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Obviously there is no relation between Derek or Peter in this chapter!

Derek patiently sits waiting as Deaton examines his shoulder. He’d fallen relatively hard on it when he fell down back at the bank. Deaton had pestered him to look at it as soon as Derek had returned from taking Stiles home, but Derek had decided to make a quick return to the bank.

This time however he didn’t face anyone. It was a quick break and entry. He entered his parents vault got what he’d wanted and made to leave. On his was out from the bank he spotted Stiles’ camera. He picked that up too on his way out. When he arrived back to the Hale Manor, Deaton wanted to see his shoulder and Derek finally caved in and let him.

"There doesn’t seem to be anything broken, but you definitely did something to the muscle” Deaton makes his point by pushing his thumb on the tender area of Derek’s shoulder.

Derek winces but doesn’t make a move to get up. He listens as Deaton mutters about ‘reckless behavior’ with an accompanying eye roll while he bandages up Derek’s shoulder. When he finishes he moves to the set of drawers within Derek’s room and pulls out an envelope.

"This was dropped off earlier today. It seems you’ll be expected to attend this year” Deaton places the envelope in his hand before picking up the supplies and leaving the room.

Derek looks down at the envelope that is pacifically addressed to him and no one else from the Hale family. He tears it open and promptly reads the scribbled handwriting:

>Derek Hale,  
It’s been quite some time since I saw you last but I’m hoping you’ll still want to see your old friend. I’m hosting an event in celebration of my fiancé and I‘s recent proposal and I really hope to see you there. I haven’t really had the chance to speak to you since you left Hale Corp. but you’re still a dear friend to me, almost more like family. I have admittance for you and a guest for the celebration, but I’ve let everyone know that you might bring more than one guest considering what you’re like. I’m really hoping to see you attend the event and finally catching up. Your old friend,  
Peter Dent

Derek contemplates about going but doesn't really see a reason to not go. The party is in two more days and that gives him some time to rest. Peter is right though, they haven't really spoke since Derek decided to leave the company and make his own way in life. It'd be good to catch up with an old friend of his.

He lies back down in bed and places the envelope next to his bedside and wonders who he'll take this time. He begins to drift and faintly hears the doorbell ring in the background but promptly falls fast asleep.

********

Stiles pulls up to the Hale Manor, possibly breaking a lot of speeding laws. He runs out of his jeep and heads straight for the door. He pounds on it at first but then decides to ring the bell instead. It takes a few minutes but Deaton finally opens the door with a look of utmost surprise "Mr. Stilinski, what a surprise" Deaton smiles at him. "Hi Alan" Stiles replies with a forced smile. " I was just here to see Derek" He really hopes that he's okay. That the Batman really did manage to save him. Deaton doesn't look at all sad, so he's hoping it's good news.

"Yes, Master Hale is upstairs resting"

Deaton steps to the side and motions for Stiles to enter. He does enter with a brief smile and his eyes begin to roam. He's been in the Hale Manor many times over the years he's known Derek, but it still always surprises him at how much bigger it seems to get.

"You're welcome to see him. He appears to have had a nasty fall but other than a sore shoulder, he seems to be fine. How are your wounds?" Deaton asks as he looks to examine Stiles.

Stiles briefly touches the bandage on his face before nodding. " I'm fine, just a few scratches"

"Let me know if there is anything I can get to help. You can see Derek, he's up in his room."

Stiles nods and watches as Deaton makes his way down the hall. Stiles eventually makes his way up the stairs and towards Derek's room. The door is closed when Stiles reaches it and he suddenly feels nervous to see Derek. He shifts awkwardly as he reaches up to knock. He doesn't get a reply the first time he knocks but hears a groan from the other  
side during his second knock. He takes that as a sign to enter anyway.

*******

Derek is finally resting peacefully when there's a knock on his door. He doesn't reply the first time hoping that Deaton will just leave if he doesn't respond. But then comes another pestering knock on the door and Derek just groans loudly out of annoyance. He can never catch a break.But when the door opens, its Stiles standing in the doorway instead of Deaton.

"Sorry to disturb you” Stiles mutters as he shifts into the room looking stiff. “ I just wanted to see you to make sure you were okay”.

Derek watches as Stiles stops at the bottom of the bed looking at him intently. Stiles looks completely disheveled with his hair askew and the bandage that protrudes from his face covering his moles. Derek sits up, pushing the pillow up straight and tugs at the blanket to  
cover his naked torso before he responds to Stiles.

“Yeah, I managed to escape with just a bad shoulder. You look worse for wear” Derek tilts his head as he looks him over again.

“Wow, way to make a guy feel special there” Stiles laughs. “So you really are okay?”

Derek snuggles down in bed and watches Stiles smile gently at him.

"Sorry that you got hurt. I shouldn’t have gone for the dumb article” Stiles angrily throws his arms up. “I’m so stupid”

"Hey no, I knew the risks when I said I'd go with you. We both knew. I wasn't going to let you go alone and we all know that your boss is he one to blame. We both narrowly escaped from Gotham by some miracle but we did." Derek makes a move to get out of bed.

"Batman" Stiles muttered and Derek halts his movements.

"What?"

Stiles sighs heavily. " It was the Batman. When you fell the creatures attacked me and he came out of nowhere. He killed them and saved you" Stiles sums up.

Derek nods slowly and gets out of bed.

"I thought he was just a rumour" he announces as he opens his drawers and pulls a shirt out.

"Yeah so did I, but last night..... Derek, the Batman is the reason we're alive"

Derek shrugs on his shirt trying not to wince from the pain that pulses from his shoulder. He turns to Stiles who's staring at the floor and avoiding all direct contact with Derek.

"I don't really know what happened, but I'm glad he showed up when he did" he makes his way to Stiles and lifts his chin. "Besides, at least you have a story"

Stiles laughs and reaches out taking Derek into hug. Derek happily returns the gesture and he embraces Stiles back.

"I'm glad you're okay" Stiles words are muffled against his shoulder but he understands what he says anyway.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're safe"

They awkwardly step away from each other and Stiles laughs rubbing at his cheek.

"I should probably go and let you have some rest" Stiles pats his good arm before stepping around him and going for the door.

"Wait, Stiles" he calls out and Stiles turns on his heels quickly to face him. "Peter Dent is having a celebration on Friday night due to his recent proposal. I was just wondering, did you maybe want to come with me?" Derek barely manages to get the words out.

Stiles blinks at him as he takes the words in. Derek can practically see the gears turning in his head before Stiles grins.

"Derek Hale, the billionaire playboy is asking me to a party"

"It's actually a formal gathering"

Stiles just laughs and shakes his head. Derek can't help but find his actions endearing.

"If you're sure you want to go with me, then I don't have a reason to object"

"I'm sure" Derek smiles.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." Stiles waves as he makes his way out. "Make sure your face is healed" Derek jokes and he hears Stiles scoff. 

*******

Derek decides to visit Stiles at work that afternoon. He's typing furiously at his keyboard as Mr. Lahey leaves his office and moves straight for Stiles desk.

"The hell is this Stilinski? No one cares about the Batman. I want to know the dangers that roam the streets of Gotham, not a goddamn idiot dressed as a bat" Mr. Lahey practically yells in Stiles face.

"So you'd rather project fear over hope" Stiles calmly responds.

"Fix this by tomorrow or else" he throws the paper down dramatically and goes back to his office, slamming the door.

Stiles sighs loudly before slamming his head onto his desk. Derek makes his way over, pulling up a seat beside Stiles.

"You still hitting your head out of frustration. I thought you outgrew that when we were kids" Derek laughs.

Stiles jumps slightly when Derek had begun to speak. He lift his head and looks angrily at Derek.

"Don't be a dick" he kicks at his shin but misses by a long shot.

"Come on, I'll get you lunch" Derek stands grabbing Stiles by his arm and lifting him up.

"Derek, it's 4 in the afternoon" he complains as Derek drags him towards the elevator.

"Since when did you complain about eating" Derek cocks an eyebrow as the elevator moves.

"Since I have a deadline to complete my work" Stiles sighs again.

Derek just shakes his head and they both head straight for the buildings cafe. Derek orders them both coffees and Stiles begs for a slice of cake before Derek caves and orders that too.

"I hate your boss" Derek states matter-of-factly.

"You're not the only one" Stiles mumbles around a mouthful of cake.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Derek asks half out of curiosity and anger.

Stiles simply shrugs. " Don't want to be jobless. I can barely afford my rent as it is"

"I'll help out then. How much did you need ?"

"No Derek, just no okay? I'd rather work for my keep than just being handed over things. I don't want your money, you should save it"

"Stiles really ? As a millionaire I should save my money?"

"I thought you were a billionaire ?" Stiles jokes as he finishes his cake.

"As a billionaire I think it's fair that I get the bill" Derek moves to pay at the counter.

"It's in the title" Stiles laughs as he takes his coffee and heads over with Derek to pay.

"Derek?" Derek turns in the direction his name was called and sees a familiar face next to him.

"Um.... Yes ?" Derek looks to Stiles with a bewildered look but Stiles looks as confused as he does.

"It's me! Kate Argent" she flings her arms around him and he feels awkward.

She places a sloppy kiss to his cheek and he tries to not show how gross that felt.

"I know you ?" Derek asks and he looks at her trying to remember if he has seen her before.

She smiles dumbly at him and he feels Stiles move away from his side completely. He looks at Stiles and he looks as uncomfortable as Derek feels.

"You took me to New York a few months ago on a business trip" she supplies a wink at the end. " I still haven't forgotten the wonderful time we had"

Stiles suddenly looks incredibly pissed off. Derek does remember her now though and he remembers the trip. It'd had been a huge mistake.

"That's my cue to leave" Derek can't help but notice how sharp and irritated Stiles voice sounds when he speaks. He doesn't glance Derek's way, just walks away at a fast pace straight for the elevator. Derek makes to follow after him but Kate steps in front of him.

"You know Derek, you sure know how to make a girl feel special after treating her to an amazing night and then never speaking to her again" she sounds pissed but Derek honestly couldn't care less. He just wants to get back to Stiles.

"Yeah sorry, but you're not exactly the first" Derek steps away from her and heads to the elevators. He internally screams as she jumps in the elevator with him.

"I don't want an apology Derek. You gave me the best night of my life, I just wish we had more" she moves towards him and this time he doesn't attempt to hide the disgusted look on his face.

"No thank you" Derek thanks all gods as the elevator doors open and he swiftly jumps out.

She doesn't follow. He was in a hurry to get out of the elevator that he ends up on a completely different level. He decides to take the stairs.

He finds Stiles back at his desk. From where he stands, Derek can tell how tense Stiles his. Before he approaches, Stiles stands and makes his way to his friends Scott's desk. Stiles doesn't see Derek and neither does Scott. Stiles carries a conversation with his friend like he wasn't even pissed.

Derek decides to leave.

*******

It's the night of the party and Derek shoots Stiles a text and numerous amounts of calls. He replies a few hours before the event letting Derek know that he was still going. Derek smiles and lets Stiles know that he'll pick him up at 8.

Derek finds his best suit and Deaton combs the hairs off it before he leaves to pick Stiles up. He arrives slightly before 8 but finds Stiles waiting out front of his apartment. He's surprised to see how well Stiles suit is tailored to him, complimentary in all the right places.

"Hey" Derek greets him immediately as Stiles jumps into the passenger seat.

"Hi" Stiles replies flatly and doesn't say anything more.

The drive is silent for a long time before Derek's had enough.

"You're angry at me?" Derek asks glancing at Stiles.

"No I'm not"

The blunt reply says it all.

"Okay look, I'm sorry alright?" Derek says almost angrily.

"I'm not mad, Derek" Stiles turns to him but his voice is calm. " I just thought you'd grown out of the whole 'playboy' phase"

"Who said it was a phase?" Derek smirks and Stiles glares. "I'm joking. I remember the trip and God had it been a mistake. She's just so-"

"She's like a mum. I mean the whole sloppy kiss and all. Plus how old was she?"

Derek laughs and Stiles looks at him curiously.

"I'm being serious" Stiles blankly says.

"I know and that makes it even better" Derek continues to laugh even as they pull up.

"You're such a dork" Stiles shakes his head as they both have their doors open and are heading inside.

*********

Stiles feels out of place as they both enter the ballroom. Everyone around him looks beautiful with their dresses and tailored suits. He self-consciously shrinks away as he clutches the sleeves of his hired suit.

Derek notices almost immediately the way he has backed off and stops walking.

"You look fine" he smiles as he place his hand on Stiles back and steers him towards a table.

Stiles sits happily away from the crowd gathered and watches Derek greet numerous guests. A waiter passes by with a tray of wine offering to Stiles. He smiles gratefully as the waiter hands him a glass of wine and he downs it almost instantly.

He glances around the room and sees a few looks towards him that look almost disapproving.

"I don't think I know you " a voice startles him from his side and he stands instinctively.

"I don't think I know you either" Stiles replies as the guy holds his hand out to shake.

"Peter Dent" the guys responds with and Stiles wants to slap himself.

"Oh right, you're the reason everyone's here" Stiles laughs nervously. " Stiles Stilinski"

"I've heard of you before. Not another journalist" Peter frowns slightly.

"Yeah I am, but I'm here as a guest not as a journalist. Congratulations on the proposal"

Peter laughs wholeheartedly and Stiles doesn't understand why.

"Who was it that invited you?" he asks abruptly as he stops laughing

"That would've been me" Derek appears beside Stiles and he's never been happier to see him.

"Derek! It's nice to see you" Peter hugs Derek and once again Stiles feels awkward. He steps away as the two talk away, his own presence is completely forgotten.

He moves away from the pair and moves to the front lobby. He figures it's polite to give them both privacy and Stiles doesn't feel like staying to socialise either.

He steps outside for a few moments, relishing in the fresh air. He hates social events, he didn't know why he'd agreed to go anyway. He hear shouts to his right and his attention is drawn to the man  
fighting security at the entrance.

"I was invited. I'm here to speak with Peter Dent!" the man screams and pushes at security.

Stiles watches the display go down and he swears he's seen the man before. He struggles against the security guards, screaming angrily. Stiles begins to walk back inside when the screams of anger turn into agony. He turns to see the man lunge at one of the guards, stabbing him in the chest several times before the other security pull out weapons. He's picking up the gun and firing at the incoming attacks.

Stiles immediately reaches for his phone and runs inside. He's on the phone to his dad and telling him to send the department. He watches as the front lobby security start shutting the door cutting off the mans entrance. Stiles feels a hand wrap around his arm and he turns to find Derek.

"There you are, what's going on?" Derek asks calmly like he isn't aware of what's happening. 

"Derek there is some nutty guy outside and he just stabbed and shot at security"

Derek's eyes widen at his words.

"He killed someone" Stiles shakes his head. "I've called my dad and he's sending the department"

"Good" Derek looks to the security that just finished shutting the door. "We should let Peter know" Derek turns and makes his way inside heading straight for Peter.

"Peter, someone's outside. Someone dangerous. He just attacked-" Derek starts but is stopped when Peter interrupts him.

"I'm well aware Derek. But he won't be getting past security. He's just some imbecile" he calmly says before walks away to talk to someone.

Derek stares dumbly at the space Peter had been previously occupying.

"Derek?" Stiles asks as he grips his wrist.

"Peter doesn't seem to be worried at all" Derek nods towards him.

Stiles follows his gaze to see Peter socialising.

"I suppose if he isn't worried..." Stiles mutters and looks around them. No one is panicking and even the security in the room doesn't look to be on alert.

"Derek, there really was someone" Stiles turns to him scowling.

"I know, I believe you" Derek squeezes his hand before moving to the window glancing out. He squints but then turns back to face Stiles.

"I can't see anyone" Derek makes his way back over. "Security must've stopped him"

"Then I should probably call my dad." Stiles walks away, dialling his dad and begins talking fast. Derek keeps his eyes on him as he calls Deaton.

"Deaton, I need you to hack into a security system for me. Outside the  
theatre" he hangs up in time to see Stiles make his way back over.

"He called in the department, but he's still sending Parrish over to check"

"Well, I guess we can relax" Derek grabs Stiles' hand and moves to the dance floor.

"Are we seriously going to dance while their is a nutter outside?" Stiles asks wide-eyed.

"Yeah we are" Derek nods seriously. He takes the lead, placing his hand on Stiles' waist and moves to the music.

"This your bad shoulder" Stiles wonders as his hand moves over it.

"No" Derek lies, it is his bad shoulder but he doesn't care. He waits for Deaton to get back to him.

They dance for two songs before Stiles excuses himself for the bathroom. Deaton finally gets back to him.

"Deaton, found anything " Derek asks eyeing everyone on the dance floor.

"Did you mean about the attack Master Hale?" Deaton asks.

"Yeah that one"

"It appears security handled it. I'm assuming you've got your gear just incase" Deaton asks without any change in his voice.

"I always do. Let me know if anything changes" Derek hangs up and looks up at Peter approaching him.

"Enjoying yourself there, Derek ?" Peter comes to stand beside him.

"I guess you could say it's been eventful" Derek jokes.

"I never like to be boring" he smiles looking to Derek. "What happened to your date? Too much excitement for the nosey journalist"

"He isn't nosey and he just went to the bathroom" 

"A little defensive aren't you ?" Peter shakes his head. "I just don't like journalist no matter who they are " Peter shrugs.

Derek just glares

"Come on Derek, don't give me that look. He doesn't seem so bad but it's just his occupation"

"What's that supposed to mean. He's not the journalist that exposed your affairs" Derek snaps and Peter glares back.

"I don't care who it was Derek, it was just another nosey journalist who doesn't know when to back out of things. Just wait, he's probably still hanging around you waiting for a story to write on you as soon as you mess up"

"He isn't like that, I've known him for years" Derek yells back. Their drawing attention to themselves now.

"Just makes it a more convincing story then because he's been around long enough to expose every detail about you. He'll ruin you Derek,it's his job"

"You're wrong" Derek moves away from Peter before he punches the guy. He looks for Stiles and finds him beside the buffet table. He's talking to the waiter about something but Derek stalks up to him and drags him away.

"Um, Derek"

"We're leaving now"

He's pretty thankful that Stiles doesn't question him and continues to be dragged through the ballroom.

"Derek wait, what's going on?" Stiles finally protests as soon as they're out of the room. Derek stops them inside the lobby.

"Peter just said a few things that I didn't appreciate"

"Okay, if you're sure you want to leave" Stiles smiles gently.

Derek nods but stops in his tracks when a shattering sound comes from the ballroom. Both he and Stiles turn back to the ballroom to see the now smashed window.

"What the hell?" Stiles mutters peering out into the room as there are a few screams heard.

Derek moves forward to see four men attacking any guests they get near and even security are struggling to hold them off. He runs in without thinking as one lunges for Peter.

******

Stiles watches Derek take off into the crowd and he suddenly panics not knowing what to do. He's running after Derek, but loses him in the crowd. The guests have started running out and he's hit from all angles as they move past him. Security takes down one of the guys.

But one of the men lunge straight at Peter who appears to be frozen in place. Stiles freezes too as he watches him throw something at Peter before being tackled to the ground. 

Peter screams as he recoils from his spot and claws at his face. Surrounding people heft him up and move him backward out of the fight. Stiles looks around for Derek but can't seem to see him. He decides to follow everyone else, hoping Derek does too.

He's heading for the exit when he sees someone small huddled in the corner. He moves in that direction to find a small crying girl huddled in the corner. She doesn't look to be over 5 years old.

"Hey come on, where's your parents?" He asks the girl kneeling down.

She looks up with tear stained cheeks and points behind him. He sees the woman laying on the ground covered with glass shards and blood.Stiles insides freeze.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" Stiles turns back to her and lifts her up heading to the exit. He moves past the fight and gets them both safely to the exit. That's when he sees his dad.

"Dad, what're you doing here ?" Stiles asks as he hands the girl off to someone.

His dad doesn't answer just rushes into the room along with Parrish and few other officers. Stiles turns to see his dad and the other officers fire off at the men. The men are fast and agile, narrowly missing the bullets as they're fired. Stiles doesn't understand how that wasn't even humanly possible.

He stands at the edge of the doorway making sure his dad is okay. But just as they take down one of the guys, four more jump through the already smashed window. These ones are armed with heavier weapons and of course a gun.

Which they fire straight at the officers.

Straight at his dad.

Stiles moves within view and screams for his dad to move, but it's too late. Six of the officers go down immediately, including his dad. He moves as soon as the bullets have stopped being fired and moves straight for his dad.

“Stiles, go” his dad grits his teeth as he clenches his side.

Stiles doesn’t listen as he puts pressure on his dads wound. His dad gasps and pushes at him.

"Get out of here” he shouts again and he’s being pulled up and away from his dad by Parrish. He doesn’t struggle surprisingly as he gets pulled further from his dad, he’s in shock.

"What is that?” Parrish stops abruptly and faults his movements along with Stiles as a black blur knocks down one of the guys with a gun. Stiles blinks at the spot the guy had been standing but it isn’t long before another one gets taken down after.

The men start firing at nothing and Parrish knocks Stiles to the ground. He looks up in time to see another man get taken down and all officers have halted their fire.

“What is that thing?” someone shouts and Stiles steals a peek to see the blur move again and he gasps.

“It’s the Batman” he mumbles and Parrish turns to him with his eyebrow cocked but doesn’t say anything.

“Let’s get them out” someone mutters to the side and he starts noticing the other officers lifting out the injured. His dad gets lifted and taken outside the room and Stiles moves to follow, but bullets start firing again and he moves behind a pillar. The offices start firing at the men again and one goes done instantly, clearly distracted by what’s taking out all of his mob members.

The larger one moves towards the oncoming officers and swings violently. He stopped when the Batman is suddenly in front of them. He punches at the mob member and it connects with his jaw, but he doesn’t stumble. He glares and swings again, hitting the Batman straight in the chest. He flies backward, skidding to halt near Stiles who is still hiding behind the pillar. He hears shouts from the officers as the larger member moves forward.

The Batman grunts and rolls over but appears to be gasping. The knock had clearly winded him. The large mob member knocks the last officer over and turns back to the Batman, who has finally stood but is swaying slightly. He watches the mob member pick up the closest gun nearby. Stiles reacts without thinking and moves from behind the pillar. He grabs the Batman by the wrist and tugs him back behind the pillar before the bullets begin to fire.

"What the hell are you thinking?” the Batman shouts over the bullets being fired at the pillar.

"Nice to see you again too” Stiles jokes as he watches the Batman peer around the edge.

"Get out of here” he shoves Stiles but even as Stiles moves away, the bullets start up again. He gets pulled back in.

“Maybe wait for him to stop shooting”

“Yeah, I like your thinking” Stiles nods.

Stiles realises how close the Batman is to him. It’s obvious that he’s shielding Stiles but he doesn’t need to be so close. Stiles moves his head to the side and peers straight at the Batman. The Batman turns his gaze to Stiles and he’s meeting those eyes again, but this time Stiles brain short-circuits because hell, he’s seen those eyes. He knows them.

“Oh my god, Derek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter did the story justice and I hope you enjoyed :) any suggestions for who from teen wolf could possibly be based around the joker would be very helpful  
> Thanks for continuing on with the story.


	5. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little rushed and I'm not entirely happy with it. The story is however about to get very complex for both boys!

13 years earlier 

"What're you doing ?" Stiles bounds curiously into the new rebuilt Hale Manors library. 

Derek continues to scribble nonsense in his notebook as Stiles wanders over to him. He's taking practice notes for his test in a few weeks. Already at the age of 12, Derek had a future that was bright according to his relatives and his teachers. He was aiming his studies to a higher level and for the last few months he'd spent most of his time within the library. Deaton made frequent attempts to drag him away to dinner or to bed. He gave up after a few weeks and checked on him with trays of food and drink, even going as far to place a fold-out-sofa within the library for Derek to sleep on after late nights of studying.

He felt Stiles crash beside him, all limbs as he sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek mumbles out as he puts his pen down and reaches for a rather large textbook.

"Aren't you also supposed to be there?" 

He takes a quick glance up before going back to his book. He shakes his head as Stiles gets up again and heads over to one of the many bookshelves. 

"You're so boring now, Derek. We should go play outside!" Stiles suggests as he glances down at the scattered books over the desks.

"No, it's raining. You'll get sick" 

Stiles glances out the arch window to his left and his frown grows.

"Oh yeah I guess it is" he mumbles to himself as he rounds the corner, out of Derek's view.

Derek shakes his head fondly, he's used to Stiles behaviour now. He understands that sometimes his mind isn't in the right place.

He hears something drop from the other side of the bookshelf that Stiles had disappeared around.

"Stiles?" he calls out as he gets up to investigate.

He rounds the corner and finds Stiles laying on the floor holding a book in front of him. 

"You do realise there are chairs to sit on?" 

"Yeah but none are close to the fire"

Stiles nods his head in the direction of the fireplace and goes back to his book. 

"The books upside" Derek states.

Stiles huffs and gets up, tossing the book onto the desks. 

"That's cause I'm bored and you're boring. I'm going to find Deaton and see how long until dinner"

Stiles begins to stomp off, and disappears from Derek's sight. He doesn't point out the fact that he and Stiles had just finished lunch, he just goes back to his text books and continues to study.

 

10 years earlier

"Yale law school?" Stiles clarifies 

"Yeah, that's the plan" 

"But that's so far away!" 

"Yeah"

"And you dropped out of 4 high schools already!"

"Yeah"

"You know, I think if you do get accepted into Yale, you're going to need more vocab to communicate"

"That's the thing, I already got accepted into Yale" Derek casually announces

"What! You didn't even tell me you applied!"

"That's because I couldn't get a word in" 

Stiles glares from his seat across from him. Derek had decided to take Stiles out for lunch after he'd finished his school week. He'd planned to tell Stiles the news and he'd be proud, he didn't expect the glare that was aimed his way.

"What?" Derek says dumbly as the waitress comes over with their food .

"You're going to been gone for how long? 4 years ?"

"I want to graduate but I don't know if I want to come back to Gotham. I want a new start" Derek begins picking at his food, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"So you're just going to leave ?" Stiles hasn't even reached for his food or made an attempt to.

"Yeah, I am" 

Stiles nods before he looks away from Derek's gaze. This hadn't gone to plan at all. He stares bewilderingly as Stiles slams a few notes on the table and stands.

"That's my half" he points to the money "congratulations" he adds as he leaves the restaurant.

Derek stays and stares in shock at where Stiles had been previously occupying. The feeling of loneliness fills him once again.

 

6 years earlier

Derek gladly leaves after graduating from Yale law school. He doesn't find himself going back to Gotham immediately. In fact if anything, Yale had taught him, justice is something that most people will continually fight for. His parents got no justice, the killer was unknown to this day. Derek decides that he wants to take justice into his own hands and fight for it for those who can't.

 

3 years earlier.

Derek returns to Gotham a changed man. He'd trained mentally and physically and people noticed. He took charge of Hale Enterprises and became the image of the stereotypical 'billionaire playboy'. 

After months of being back, he decides to apply for the Gotham police department. Within a few weeks of training he realises that he can't find justice by the laws. 

So he took it into his own hands.

He became the Batman. Starting off as a rumour, then to the bat vigilante and finally known as a figure of hope for those of Gotham, formally known as Batman.

4 months into his return, he finally decides to find Stiles. Deaton had happily told Derek that Stiles worked for the Gotham Gazette newspaper and was actually a recognised journalist. It wasn't hard finding him, but it was hard to calm him down when he saw him.

He'd grown up fairly well. He'd grown his hair out, his buzz cut completely forgotten. He wasn't much of a toothpick anymore either, looking rather fit to be precise. He had his glasses hanging loosely from his face as he typed quickly at his computer. He casts a quick glance up and sees Derek standing a few feet away from him. His facial expression changes from shock to pure rage.

He stands abruptly from his seat, throwing his glasses onto his desk before storming over.

"Derek Hale, you goddamn pathetic excuse of a friend, I'm going to murder you" he exclaims as he pokes at Derek's chest.

"Nice to see you too" Derek smiles, grabbing at his wrist to stop the oncoming onslaught of jabs.

"No, you don't get to do that! You were gone for years Derek and you never once tried to contact me!" 

They're both drawing an audience with accompanying whispers of disbelief. He hears things like 'that's Derek Hale' or 'what the hell is the billionaire doing here' but the one that pisses him off completely is the whispered 'why the hell is he even talking to the Stilinski brat?'.

He glares in the general direction the comment came in before moving away, dragging Stiles behind him. He finds an empty office and he forces them both inside.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't know if you wanted anything to do with me after I told you I was going" Derek says truthfully and watches as Stiles face falls immediately.

"Derek you're my best friend. Of course I wanted something to do with you, I just didn't want you to leave and not come back" Stiles all but deflates before him. "I kept going over to your place and talking with Deaton just so I knew how you were going."

"You did?" Derek asks all but shocked.

"Of course I did! I didn't know if my best friend was ever coming back and I had no way to communicate with you!" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" it's Derek's turn to deflate completely.

"I asked Deaton not to tell you, that's why you don't know" Stiles concludes and Derek watches him shut off completely.

"I'm a shitty person" Derek sighs and Stiles smiles while he nods in agreement.

"I could have told you that" 

Derek shoves at his shoulder gently and they both laugh.

"We still friends?" Derek asks hopefully.

"Yeah, we always were"

*********  
Current time

"Oh my god, Derek?"

Derek stares in shock as he looks straight at Stiles. The sound of the gunfire had been completely forgotten and his attention is fully on Stiles.

How the hell did he know? Did he say something to give himself away?

He chooses to shake his head in disagreement and turns to peer around the column. 

"You arsehole, I know it's you!" Stiles shoves at him but not enough to move him in the way of danger.

"How?" Derek moves closer to his face and glares. "How the hell do you know?"

"Because your eyes!" Stiles shouts and they both peer to the left. 

The bullets have stopped. Derek peers around the edge and watches the mob member drop the gun and move towards them.

"Get out of here, go" Derek shoves at Stiles back and he tumbles towards the exit.

He turns to the oncoming attacker and prepares to fight. 

It would be an understatement if someone had said it hadn't gone well. Despite his gear and his skills, the guy is huge and strong and doesn't give him any chances to recover. One hit is all it takes and Derek can't move. He knows for a fact that somethings wrong, he can't move his right arm. The mob member bends down and lays into him, punch after punch. 

"Imagine that! I'm the one to kill the Batman!" the guy laughs hysterically but continues to punch him.

Derek knows he can't take much more. He's only a few more hits away from being unconscious. He's trying with his only free arm to block the attack. He reaches for something, anything as he sees blacks dots play at his vision. His hand clasps around his stungun but he looses his grip when the oncoming punch finally does its job. He feels sick as he watches the final punch coming. 

That is until someone appears behind the thug and smashes a glass tray over his head and that's all it takes for the thug to collapse, unconscious. The thugs falls straight onto Derek and he grunts under his weight. It takes him a moment to shove the thug off himself and look to the person that literally just saved his life and his identity.

And of course it's Stiles. Because he never does anything he's told.

"I thought I told you to go" he grunts, barely managing to stand.

"And if I did, he would have killed you. Guess my stubbornness does come in handy at some points"

Derek shakes his head but regrets it immediately. Feeling nauseous as he begins to sway forward.

"Derek!" Stiles moves forward to catch Derek before he face plants into the ground.

"Oh my god, you weigh a ton" Stiles grumbles as he struggles to hold Derek upright.

Derek can feel himself slipping further from consciousness.

"Derek, what do I do?" Stiles panics beside him. He's already dragging Derek to the set of doors away from the normal exit ones. 

"Deaton. I need to get to Deaton"

*******

Stiles stumbled into the dark alley off the exit. Derek was leaning all his weight onto him and Stiles was struggling to not drop him. He cast glances in every direction as he moved down more alleys to avoid being seen and to finally call Deaton. He gently let Derek slide down the wall of the alley as he reached for his phone. Deaton answered after only three rings.

"Deaton!" 

"Mr. Stilinski?" Deaton questions as soon as he answers the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Oh god I need your help like right now. Derek's hurt and he told me to call you so I'm calling you and I hope you have a solution because I'm freaking out"

There's silence on the other line before Deaton coughs and finally speaks up. 

"I'll come by and get you both. Where are you currently?"

"In a dark alley" Stiles tells him as he kneels down to look at Derek. He's too pale and clammy.

"That isn't very helpful"

"Okay, I don't know what alley. I just grabbed Derek and left one of the exits. God, I can't believe both of you didn't tell me he was the Batman!" Stiles suddenly finds the time appropriate to freak out.

"Is he fully geared now?" Deaton doesn't even seem fazed at Stiles just admitting he knew who Derek was.

"Yes, that's why I took him here" 

"I'm on my way. Stay put, I'll find you" 

Deaton hangs up straight away and Stiles adjust to the silence that now surrounds them both. He can now hear Derek's laboured breathing and groans of pain as he shifts slightly.

"Hey, stop moving you idiot. Just hold on, Deaton's on his way" 

Stiles reaches up to Derek's mask. As soon as he does, Derek moves his head to the side out of his reach.

"Don't be a dick, I already know it's you anyway" 

Derek turns his head back towards him but says nothing as Stiles awkwardly pulls his mask off. They both stare at each other for longer than necessary before Stiles reaches up and places the back of his hand to Derek's forehead.

"You don't have a fever" Stiles announces confusingly. He doesn't understand why Derek looks sick or why he's sweating so much.

"Pain" he manages to grit through his teeth. "It hurts" 

He groans as he shifts again and Stiles grabs him by the shoulders.

"I said stop moving! Where does it hurt?" 

"Everywhere" 

Stiles pulls off his suit jacket and presses it to Derek's nose, which could possibly be broken from all the punches. He grimaces and tries to move back, but forgets the brick wall and smacks his head into it. 

"Stop being an idiot" Stiles reaches down to his chest, where blood seems to be flowing in heavy amounts. He moves his jacket to press against the recently discovered wound. He didn't see Derek get shot.

Derek curses but Stiles doesn't move his hand. He doesn't push at Stiles though, so he considers himself lucky.

"We really need to get you to a hospital before you bleed out" Stiles panics as he moves the jacket off but finds the blood flow still fast.

He swallows harshly and looks up at Derek's face. He's starting to loose consciousness.

"Hey, Derek don't close your eyes. Just talk to me, stay with me okay?" Stiles moves closer.

Derek nods and forces his eyes to open. 

"You look disgusting right now" Stiles deadpans.

"Gee, don't you know how to make a guy feel special" Derek quotes Stiles from before.

Stiles smiles widely but it doesn't reach his eyes, he's clearly worried for Derek.

"I'm going to be fine" Derek is barely audible, but he's saying it more to himself rather than to Stiles.

They both jump back when a pair of headlights fill the dark alleyway. Stiles curses and moves to cover Derek but stops short when he hears Deaton address them both. 

Derek doesn't hear the words exchanged. He bites back his cry of agony as he's lifted by them both into the backseat of Deaton's car.

Stiles jumps in the back with him, next to his head. 

"You're going to be fine" Stiles whispers as Deaton drives and Stiles cards his fingers through his hair and it's so soothing that Derek falls asleep, forgetting his pain. 

********

When Derek wakes, he isn't surprised to be in his own bed. The pain greets him when he shifts in bed. He groans and turns his head to find painkillers on his bedside table. He thanks the god (Deaton) and downs the pills with the glass of water left beside him. 

He moves out of bed and moves to the bathroom. He looks sickly still, but not as bad as before. He's got a bandage wrapped around his chest and his arm in a sling. He moves out of the bathroom and out of his room and makes to look for Deaton. 

"Master Hale" Deaton greets him when he walks into the kitchens. "Finally awake I see"

"How long was I out?" Derek takes one of the apples from the bowl.

"About two days at the least. You caused serious damage to your head and you got yourself shot too" 

"I didn't cause it, the mob member did it. They were after Peter" Derek recalls as he takes a seat at one of the stools inside the kitchen.

"Ah yes, I'm aware. They threw acid at his face"

Derek swallows the lump in his throat and moves to stand.

"I should see him. Is he still in hospital?" Derek moves towards the door.

"Yes he is but I think there's someone else you should see first"

Derek frowns before drawing the conclusion. "Stiles"

"He's been freaking out the entire time you were out. I tried telling him about your reveal as the Batman but he didn't seem to listen. He'd probably do better hearing it from you." Deaton moves to push in the bar stool that Derek left out. "He's been back and forth and coming to spend the nights you were out once he finished work. He's still plenty worried" 

Derek nods in understanding. "Yeah I'll go see him now" 

"Good, he's in the library" 

Derek frowns but moves to the library regardless. He finds the door that is usually closed, open a fraction. He pushes it open and heads inside. He has to wander around a bit until he finds Stiles.

He's curled up on one of the chairs near the fireplace, covered with a blanket and loosely holding a book in his tired grip. His reading glasses have fallen onto his chest too. 

Derek tries not to stare too much at just how peaceful he looks (yet in an incredibly uncomfortable position) and drags a chair closer to his.

"Stiles?" He gently shakes him awake with his free hand and Stiles jumps awake. He looks confused for a few seconds before his brain finally catches up.

"You're okay?" He sits up and ignores it completely when his glasses topple to the ground.

"Thanks to you" Derek smiles up at him

"You mean, 'thanks to Deaton'" Stiles chuckles.

"You're the one that got me out of there" Derek leans down and scoops up his glasses.

"I'm also the one to figure out that you Derek Hale, are the Batman"

Stiles takes his glasses from Derek when he's handed them.

"You certainly know how to figure things out. Should've been like your dad"

Stiles smiles sadly then and Derek frowns but Stiles starts speaking before he can

"I wanted to, but my dad said I wasn't allowed to. That Gotham was too dangerous for me. So I opted for the journalist job. That way I could still play as detective and figure things out. Even though I hate my job, it's the closest I'll ever come to being like my dad" 

Derek doesn't really know what to say in response to that. 

"You're more alike than you think. Besides you're the one to figure out the identity of gotham's leading vigilante" 

Stiles snorts and immediately covers his mouth. The action makes Derek's stomach flutter and he doesn't know why.

"About that, I know you don't want people to know and I also know that even though I am a journalist, I won't say a thing. Your secrets safe with me"

Derek smiles fondly at him.

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear" Stiles sticks his little finger out and Derek rolls his eyes, but continues to pinky promise.

********

"Mr. Dent, you're aware that you suffered severe damage to the left side of your face?"

Peter doesn't say anything to the nurse.

"Is there anything you want?"

"Derek. Derek Hale"

*********

After Derek and Stiles had sorted things out, he announced that he'd go to the hospital after receiving the call that Peter had wanted to see him. 

Stiles had volunteered to drive him to the hospital since he couldn't drive with one arm. After the debate they had in the car about whether or not Stiles should go in, they both head inside the hospital.

After being told where to find Peter the two head straight there. Derek got cast a few concerned looks from staff members at the state he was in, but he didn't stop to say anything.

"I'll wait outside" Stiles says as he takes the seat outside Peter's room. Derek nods and heads inside.

"Peter ?" Derek looks at Peter from where he sits upright in a wheelchair facing the window. 

"Derek" he shuffles in his seat and turns the wheelchair to face Derek. "I need to talk to you"

"So talk" Derek moves to take the seat in front of Peter.

"The attack at the party, it was arranged by someone" Peter gets straight to the point.

Derek nods waiting for Peter to continue.

"I think I know who it was and you're not going to like it" 

Derek frowns but he's filled with shock when the name tumbles out of Peters mouth. The name sounding bitter on his tongue and Derek hated him for it as soon as he said it.

"Stiles Stilinski"


	6. What goes around comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of attacks begin to occur after the one made on Peter. Both Stiles and Derek work together to try and solve the case before more people get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might feel a bit random but necessary for the next chapter when Peter finally makes his debut as two face.  
> The next chapter will be more focused on just Derek and Peter, which is why this one was based more around Stiles. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully with Stiles and Derek finally getting their shit together.

Derek looked at Peter in utter shock. How Peter came up with that conclusion bewildered him , but the fact that he was so certain angered him. 

"Just think about it, Derek. It'd make a perfect story, another one to ruin the wonderful, Peter Dent!"

"You're delusional"

"No Derek, I think you are. He disappeared multiple times during the party. He was also the one who was outside when the attack happened. Almost like he was making sure that things went to plan."

"That's bullshit! Why are you so blinded by anger towards all journalists due to the pent up hate against the one that ruined you, Peter"

"All it takes is one story or rumour to ruin people like us, Derek. A journalists job is to tell lies in order to destroy us"

"Not Stiles"

"Just you wait, Derek. You'll be eating your own words"

Peter turned away from him. "You'll see what I see. He isn't innocent"

********

Stiles sat awkwardly as he watched the staff pass him casting him peculiar looks as he waited for Derek. He didn't want to invade Peter or Derek's privacy, but when he heard yelling he moved to the door. He couldn't make out the words exactly, just that they weren't kind. He was debating whether to knock or not, but before he could make his decision he saw Melissa walking towards him.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" She cocked an eyebrow at him standing with his hand on the doorknob. 

"Just, um...waiting for someone"

Melissa looked within the room herself and nodded her understanding.

"I assume you mean, Derek?"

Stiles nodded, finally removing his hand from the door. He couldn't hear shouting anymore, so he assumed things were okay now.

"How's my dad?" 

She smiled gently at him. "He's a fighter, you know that. He's fine though, the bullet didn't hit anything serious. He'll be out soon. You can go see him if you really want to"

"Yeah I will straight after Derek's done here" 

"Your mom's with him now too. I'll see you later, Stiles. Stay out of trouble"

"I always do" he jokes and smiles when he hears her scoff.

He'd only known Scott for a few years but they were pretty close. When Derek had left for Yale, Stiles and Scott had become better friends than before. Stiles was even close to his mom Melissa, considering that both their moms were close too.

The door to Peter's room opened and Derek peered down at him wide eyed. 

"Did you hear that?" Derek asks, almost sounding sheepish.

"I heard yelling but I didn't make anything out. I was talking to Melissa"

"Oh that's good"

Stiles noticed when Derek spaced out as soon as his face scrunched up in thought.

"You okay there, big guy?" 

"What? Oh yeah! Just thinking about....stuff. I can get Deaton to take me home, I've gotta make a stop beforehand"

"Oh okay, if you're sure. I'll just go visit my dad"

Derek's head shot up. "How is he ?" 

"Alive, thanks to you" Stiles smiles warmly.

He looks as Derek checks his phone and nods at him.

"I've got time for a quick visit"

********

Derek and Stiles head down two floors and enter his fathers room. Derek follows behind close to Stiles and Claudia jumps up quickly to hug her son. 

She happily turns to Derek and he's being embraced not long after.

"Derek, it's so wonderful to see you" 

"Nice to see you too, Claudia. How's John?"

She turns to face her husband who is currently resting in the hospitals bed. Stiles takes the chair beside his dad and takes his hand.

"He's tough, they're saying he'll be out soon and ready to head back to the department. Even though I'm highly against him going back" she bites her lip as she faces her son and husband. 

"It's gotta be tough being the only commissioner in Gotham. It's lucky no one was killed during the attack" Derek states.

Stiles turns to him and frowns. He remembers seeing that girls mother lying on the floor when he'd gone to help. He chooses not to say anything and turns his attention back to his dad.

"Have you heard about the Batman? I always thought he was a rumour, until I saw Stiles article on him"

"You published that?"

Stiles looks up at Derek who looks terrified. Stiles finds himself just nodding.

"After I scrapped it my boss wanted me to redo the story after the attack at the party"

The look on Derek's face grew continually terrified, he looked more pale than usual. 

"Stiles, can I have a word outside?"

Stiles nodded at his mom as he passed and headed outside of the room with Derek. As soon as he closed the door and turned a corner away from sight, Derek was confronting him.

"What did you write in that article?"

Stiles tried not to step back as Derek loomed over him. His usual calm manner was completely missing and replaced with one that put Stiles on edge.

"I just wrote about the mysterious Batman protecting Gotham. Derek, I didn't say anything about you if that's what you think"

Derek stepped back and nodded.

"I promised I wouldn't" 

"I know, I'm sorry. Peter just keeps getting in my head" 

"What'd he say?" 

Derek was silent for sometime before he finally sighed, giving in to Stiles.

"He said he thought you were behind the attack"

Stiles felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He didn't even know what to say, choosing instead to move away from Derek.

"And you believe him?" Stiles countered.

"What! Of course I don't!"

"Then why'd you come out here and question me. Why'd you say he got into your head if you didn't believe him?" 

Derek shook his head and stepped closer, looking nothing more than determined.

"I didn't believe him, okay! That's why you heard us yelling! If I believed him I wouldn't have defended you. I only asked about the article because I was worried, I'm sorry"

"I promised you, okay. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Also, why the hell does Peter think I was the one behind it ?"

"Because you kept disappearing during the party. Also, you were outside during the first attack. He said it was your way of making sure the plan worked" Derek explained.

"Are you serious ? He's completely mental! I kept leaving cause I felt out of place. I thought It'd be better to give you privacy with the people you knew. I didn't belong there"

"I'm sorry for that. You know.... for making you go" 

"You didn't make me go, Derek. I agreed to it so I'm the idiot"

"Yeah, you are. Which is why I know you couldn't come up with an elaborate plan for this attack"

Stiles punches him in the arm.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered to have you on my side or offended cause of your reasoning for it"

Derek just shrugs, which earns him another punch.

"I'm gonna go back in to see my dad" 

"Stiles, can you do me a favour though?" Stiles turns around to face him and frowns.

"Depends on what it is" 

"Don't go near Peter" 

********

After Derek makes a quick stop to one of agencies and picks up a paper, he heads back to his place. He reads the article on Batman written by Stiles and just like he said it didn't reveal anything about the possible identity. It doesn't even mention Derek at all. 

"Were you able to find out anything about the attack on Peter?" he asks Deaton when they've returned.

"Nothing other than what the media is saying. I'll have to dig a little deeper but without any actual files on the attack, it's hard to solve"

Derek doesn't say anything as Deaton places his lunch down next to him. Derek stays and reads all the article clippings that Deaton had collected. Just like Deaton told him, there really isn't anything to help solve the attack. 

He gets lost with his readings, he doesn't notice as almost two hours pass. Even by then he hasn't found a thing. He's about to throw the clippings off the desk out of frustration, but Stiles comes crashing gracelessly into the room.

"Stiles?" Derek says puzzled.

"Derek, the attack was planned!"

"I know"

"It had to be one of the guests"

"Yeah, I know"

"They would ha-"

"Stiles, I know all that"

Stiles immediately shuts his mouth.

"Of course you do. I'm just gonna assume you know who did it too"

Derek replies with an overdramatic sigh. "Not even close!"

Stiles wanders over and peers down at the article clippings that are scattered all over the desk in front of Derek.

"That's because those are just articles. They're just theories"

"That's weird to hear a journalist admit"

"Shut up. My point is, there isn't any point looking at these for clues"

"Then what do you suggest, oh-mighty-genius?"

"Firsts I suggest that you don't ever call me that again. Secondly, we need real evidence" Stiles elatedly says.

"Right let me just go pull that out of my ar-"

"Derek, I mean from the department. The files would have been written already"

"We're not even allowed to look at the scene, let alone the actual evidence found. They won't let us near it"

"Who says we have to ask" 

Derek squints up at him. "In what lifetime has that actually worked for you?"

"In what lifetime did you decide to dress up as a bat of all things and fight crime?" Stiles returns.

"Touché"

Stiles nods. "Leave it to me!"

********

Halfway to the department, Stiles stupidly remembers that he doesn't have his dad's keys, which means he can't access the case files.

He grumbles and complains to himself as he turns around and heads back to his parents place. He knows they're spares at their house and his dad isn't out of hospital yet. 

He arrives later than what he'd like to his parents place due to the delays with traffic but eventually heads inside. He's certain no one is home, but he still sneaks from room to room. 

He startles when he enters his dad office and sees his mom sitting in the office chair, head bent low as she reads the documents in front of her. She has her back to Stiles, so he takes the opportunity to sneak back the way he came before she sees him. 

But he stops moving altogether when he hears a small sniff come from her. 

"Mom" he involuntary announces his place from behind her.

She jumps and spins in the chair to face him and his heart sinks at the sight of his mom crying.

"Stiles, what're you doing here?" she's quickly wiping her face and moving toward the door near Stiles.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I'll go put the kettle on for you" she makes to past him but he doesn't move.

"Mom" he says seriously.

She looks up at him and shakes her head quickly.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with, Stiles"

Stiles moves around her instead to look down at the document she had been looking at before he'd arrived. 

"Is this" he holds the paper towards her spot near the door "for dads surgery?" 

She takes a moment to stare blankly at him before moving forward to take the paper.

"Yeah.... It's a little expensive"

"Mom that isn't a little, that's a lot" 

She nods as though she didn't even hear him speak.

"It's more than what we have" she places the paper down.

"Mom, I can help with it. I can pay at least some"

"No! I will not take money from my son. That's yours"

"Mom, that's dad in the hospital. It was dad who got hurt. I'm not going to let you struggle when you never let me"

She looks up at him, face still blank.

"It's more than what either of us can afford"

Stiles goes to speak but can't find anything to say to prove her wrong. She's right, even with his own contribution it won't be enough. 

"I'll have to talk to the bank about a loan." his mom fills in for his silence.

Stiles still can't comfort her or tell her that he has some miracle up his sleeve. Instead he just steps forward and holds her for god knows how long.

*******

After staying with his mom until he was sure she would be okay, he heads over to the department. It's well into the evening when he enters and out of some kind of luck no one appears to be at the front desk. He doesn't linger around and picks his pace up until he reaches the cabinet room. He hastily unlocks it and jumps inside. 

It takes him a while before he finally finds the most recent folders of crimes. He goes through folders and finds the one he's looking for. 

He keeps an eye out as he heads around to the back out of sight.

*******

It's well past six in the evening before Derek finally sees Stiles again. He's bounding towards him, file tucked under his arm.

"You didn't tell me you were stealing them" Derek glance wide eyed at the papers when Stiles takes them out.

"I would never! I just copied them!"

"Pretty sure that's illegal too"

"That's rich coming from you. Anyway look at this"

Stiles shoves one of the papers into his hand. Derek frowns as he reads it.

"It says a call was made to the GCPD only a few minutes after I called them to not worry about it. The call was made from a pay phone right outside from the theatre" Stiles summaries but something catches Derek's eye.

"It says here the caller said 'there's an attack.... Peter Dent's been killed' but this was moments before the attack right?" 

"Yeah, which means whoever this was must've known about attack. It also means that Peter was in fact targeted"

"This was an attempted assassination not an attack" Derek follows along.

"Yeah and whoever was on the phone must've been warned"  
Stiles nods.

"Or they could have been part of it"

"Possibly but it's hard to know. The camera outside the theatre was hacked too, police can't access any footage." Stiles grumbles.

"I think I know someone who could help with that" Derek smirks.

Stiles looks confused and Derek shakes his head.

"Deaton"

********

After explaining everything to Deaton, he heads down to the cave to work on hacking away at the security systems. 

While they wait for any news from Deaton, they order takeaway. Stiles happily eats his meal but can't help but laugh as Derek pokes uselessly at his food.

"It's not poison Derek. Chill out high maintenance and enjoy the peasant food" Stiles jokes as he reaches for the remote. 

Derek chooses not to say anything and just watches Stiles as he switches between each channel. Somethings different between the two of them now. Ever since Stiles found out about Derek being the Batman, he's been hanging around a lot more than usual. Not that Derek's complaining. 

He frowns as Stiles begins to choke on his food.

"I thought you said it wasn't poison" 

"Derek look" Stiles say seriously as he points to the television.

Derek turns to face the television and almost drops his food. It's another attack, but this time on the library.

"They blew it up. They blew up the library" Stiles places his food on the table beside him and forgets about it completely, too focused on the story being told.

Even when the story is finished, they're both silent. 

"They killed innocent people. There were innocent people in that library" Stiles yells angrily at the television.

"I should have been there" Derek stares blankly.

"Derek, you didn't know. No one could have known" 

"I was there the first time but I wasn't there to save anyone this time"

"Derek, hey" Stiles moves over to his chair and kneels in front of him. "Sometimes you can't save everyone and that's not your fault. You're still human" 

Derek swallows harshly at the lump that's growing in his throat. He can't can't get over the fact that there had been children in that library. 

"Let's go see if Deaton's found anything" Stiles tugs on his arm to lead him away from the television and makes his way to Deaton.

********

"Master Hale, I was just going to call. It appears I've found something"

Derek and Stiles walk over to where Deaton is playing at a huge projected screen. Stiles stares in awe as Derek does the talking.

"You hacked the camera ?" 

"Yes, it was rather simple. It appear to have been hacked by amateurs. Take a look"

Derek watches the footage of a woman walking to the pay phone causally outside the theatre. She's obviously making a call but when she steps outside of the pay phone, she walks away and not back to the theatre.

"So she made the call?" Stiles drawls

"Jennifer" Derek says.

"What?"

"It's Jennifer. She made the call" 

"Who's Jennifer?" Stiles asks, still not following along with Derek.

"Peter's fiancé"

********

Stiles looks to be going through an array of thoughts.

"But she made the call to the department to warn them about it right? Maybe she wasn't behind it" Stiles wonders out loud.

"Actually, I think she may have been part of it" Deaton speaks up.

Both he and Derek turn to face him with their full attention.

"I looked her up on the database. Her information had also been messed with but I was able to uncover some truth to her" he pauses to makes sure they're both following. "It seems she's well known among the rich as one of the best.....hookers"

"Oh my god, Peter was marrying a hooker?!" Stiles exclaims.

"Well technically yes, he would have been aware of it. She's had many...clients over the last few months. Mr. Dent was one of them"

"Are you serious?" Stiles interrupts again.

"Also, Mr. Carver appears to have been another of her clients"

"The librarian?" Derek questions this time.

"It seems she might be targeting all past clients of hers. Her reasoning for it is unknown but that appears to be the pattern here" 

Deaton moves away from them for a moment before returning holding out a piece of paper with names scribbled onto it.

"These are the others"

Derek holds the list out so they both can read it. There's only five names but only a two that Stiles knows. 

"These are most likely the people she'll target next. They all either own or work in a large organisation. It be good to get the word out.

"We need to tell the department now before there's another murder" Stiles takes the list from Derek and heads out. Derek quickly thanks Deaton before following behind Stiles.

********

His dad still isn't back at work so he goes to the only deputy that will most likely listen to him.

"Parrish!" He calls out and startles the young officer as he slams the list down onto his desk.

"What's this Stiles?" he asks glancing between him and Derek. 

"We have some news about the attacks"

Stiles begins to explain everything that Deaton had told them. As his explanation draws to end, Parrish is frowning at the piece of the paper. 

"How'd you figure all this out anyway. It's almost like you had the files" he cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Call it a hunch" Stiles nods enthusiastically as Derek rolls his eyes behind him.

"You want me to send officers to a sewage, a bank, the coffee shop down the road, a club and a hotel based on a hunch that one of the workers there might be in danger"

"Okay first, it isn't just the worker. It's all the innocent people who happen to be there at the wrong time. Also this is the closest you're getting to actually solving the case. This is your first and only lead" Stiles desperately tries to get his point across. 

"Please Parrish, it might be a hunch but it still can't be doubted to the point where it actually puts innocent people at risk"

Parrish gapes at him before finally nodding. "I'll try and send officers to each area. We'll put out a warning too" 

"You're awesome!" Stiles fist pumps happily and misses the way Derek glares at Parrish.

********

It's the next morning when Stiles gets the call from Parrish.

"What's up" Stiles yawns as he answers the phone.

"Stiles listen, I tried okay. But they said I didn't have enough authority to place warnings or send officers out based on the evidence."

"So wait, no one knows ?" Stiles asks.

"No one knows" Parrish clarifies and Stiles panics.

He hangs up without another word to Parrish and heads out, already calling Derek.

He doesn't give Derek a chance to greet him when he picks up.

"Derek! It didn't work. Parrish didn't have the authority to order the department. No one knows!" 

"Yeah, I didn't think of that but Deaton found something else too. The order isn't just random Stiles. It's going by the most recent ones"

"Oh my god, that's disgusting. Who's next ?" Stiles asked.

"Mr. Douglas" 

"The bank teller?" Stiles questions and waits for Derek to reply.

"Yeah that's him. I'm heading over now. Hopefully I can get there in time"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Stay safe B-man" 

"You too"

Derek hangs up and he's calling Parrish again when his hand freezes over his phone.

His mom had wanted to go the bank for a loan. He just prays as he begins to type her number that she's already gone.

It takes a few rings before she replies sounding slightly irritated. 

"Stiles I can't talk now" she mutters.

"Mom! Please tell me you're with dad!"

"Stiles stop yelling please. And I haven't had the chance yet. The bank mucked me up yesterday and they've only called back about the loan. Looks like the insurance is paying some but we'll still need a loan" she sounds more irritated towards the end of her rant.

"Where are you now?" 

"Talking with someone about the loan"

Stiles is already driving towards the bank.

"Stiles I've got to hang up, I've just been called up"

"No mom please don't! Just get out of there" he shouts.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but this is for your dad. I'll call you after and let you know if the loan gets approved. Love you" 

She hangs up before Stiles can get another word in. He drives like a maniac, carelessly overtaking other vehicles as he heads for the bank. He called ahead to Derek but got Deaton instead. Deaton said he'd inform Derek about his mom. He's praying that Derek's got there in time to get everyone out. 

But when he's about 10 minutes away from the bank, he doesn't hear anything. He just sees smoke rising above the rest of the buildings. He just hopes it isn't what he thinks it is.

He has to ditch his jeep someway further down the road due to "hazards".

It still doesn't stop his from making his way through the crowd forming around the bridge that's separating him from his mom.

He finally arrives and his heart drops. He sees officers steering people away from the now burning building. He's frantically looking around, shouting for her desperately.

He finally sees Derek helping an elderly lady out of the burning building. He's fully geared and in his suit as the media cameras focus in on him rather than the fire. He eventually looks up at Stiles. He's still for a moment before he shakes his head.

Stiles doesn't move from his spot. Derek enters the inferno again. He's phone starts ringing and his heart picks up but drops again when he sees it's just Derek. 

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't get here in time. But I can't find Claudia, she might have got out in time."

Stiles just looks around the crowds which is how he finds Peter. He's standing in the crowd but he's facing Stiles instead of the fire. He starts to make his way over.

"A coincidence that you're at both scenes of these attacks" Peter smirks. He's rolling a coin between his fingers as he turns to glance at the fire.

"My mom was in there" Stiles expected his his voice to sound enraged when he spoke, but he didn't expect to sound so broken.

Peter glances back at him. "Don't worry, Batman's here to save the day"

"This is all because your fiancé, Jennifer!" Stiles shouts but no one pays attention to them.

Peter purses his lips and raises his eyebrows. "I'm aware of that actually"

"You thought it was me" Stiles spits back and his voice sounds so unlike his own.

"Yes but I'm not apologising for it. I still don't like you." 

He fully turns to face Stiles and he finally sees what he looks like. The half of his face has shrivelled up and peeled away from the left side of his face. His eye is practically bulging out of his skill and the half of his mouth appears to be stuck in a weak smile.

"I don't care what you think of me" Stiles starts to walk away from Peter when he hears him snicker.

"She'll pay for what she's done" is all Peter has to say before he moves away too. "I'll make sure she'll suffer as my way of apologising to you"

Stiles stares dumbly after him but snaps back quickly to finding his mom. He tried calling again but doesn't get anything back.

Derek comes running out of the building at tremendous speed that he's just a blur, knocking down some civilians.

"She needs medical attention immediately" he hears Derek say to a paramedic in his deeper voice.

He lays the woman down on the ambulance bed and looks straight to Stiles. Stiles makes his way over to the paramedics and the woman. He feels likes his heart stops when he sees her.

"Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be delayed due to exams. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Also there will be a plot twist coming up, so not everything will be as it seems next chapter.


	7. To kill or not to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Jennifer and Lydia makes a guest appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will now focus around Stiles' mom, Lydia and the introduction to Allison and Kira's characters.

As Stiles approached the woman on the stretcher his heart drops at the sight of her. It's isn't his mom. The woman is a lot younger, but remarkably similar to Claudia. He understands why Derek had panicked when running out, the woman was pregnant. 

Once the woman is loaded into the ambulance, Derek turns back to the bank. Stiles makes to stand beside him, but he's stopped by Parrish.

"Stiles, I'm sorry about all this. I tried but they wouldn't listen" he nods his head in the direction of a group of bewildered investigators, some are eyeing Derek suspiciously.

"So the Batman is real, thought he was just a rumour" Parrish stares impressively in Derek's direction.

"Parrish, my mom was in that bank"

Parrish turns to him wide eyed before shaking his head. "Can't be, all the civilians are out of the bank"

"She was in there Parrish! I called her a few minutes ago and she was in there!"

"Stiles, calm down. She must've got out. Claudia wasn't there"

Stiles gives into the arguing and moves away from Parrish altogether before making his way to Derek. 

He freezes in his tracks just before he reaches him though. He knows that it's Derek, but no one else does. He can't approach him now, it's too risky. Even though that's all he wants to do.

Derek does see him however, but doesn't say anything. While Stiles turns his attention back to the burning building, Derek leaves the scene.

*********

"It doesn't make any sense though. If Stiles' mom was in the bank, where'd she go?" Derek says out loud, not knowing whether he's speaking to himself or to Deaton.

"What about Jennifer?" Is Deaton's only response to him.

"I didn't see her around. I don't understand why she's killing innocents. Also, if she's killing people now, why didn't she kill Peter?" 

"Perhaps you can ask her that when you catch her"

"If I can. She's slipped under the radar three times now. There are still more names on that list. So, we need to find her before the next attack"

********

Stiles heads over to the department two days later. There hasn't been another attack as of yet and still no word on his mom. His dad has finally returned back to work, but instead of the two actively working over the attacks, they choose to focus on Claudia.

The other officers in the department have been assigned to the recent crimes, leaving the two to figure the mystery out. Except they haven't found a thing.

"What did she exactly say when you were on the phone to her?" his father asks the question over and over again, but Stiles patiently retells him the conversation.

"She was talking about getting a loan from the bank, to pay for your surgery. She had a meeting with someone and that's when she hung up"

"So you didn't hear commotion in the background.

Come to thing of it, Stiles hadn't heard anything or anyone make a sound other than his own mothers reassuring words.

"No, there was nothing" 

The two fall into silence and stare blankly at the missing persons poster they had both worked on, hoping that someone else would see her, whiles they tried to make sense of her disappearance.

*******

Stiles heads back to work after both he and his dad try and get nowhere. Instead of working on the story he's assigned to, he ends up going over the report about the attack made on the bank. Only one person had died and that had been the target. It's the other two cases that don't make sense. Jennifer had relentlessly blown up a library that had been full of kids and parents. Then there was the first attack made on Peter, she didn't kill him like the others, she also warned the GCPD beforehand unlike the others.

What made Peter different? Why was she killing them?

Stiles had a million questions running through his head. Questions about the attack and questions about his missing mom. Yet the more he tried figuring it out, always felt like a step backwards.

"Excuse me"

Stiles looks up to see a lady standing before him looking every bit poised. He looks around her to see Scott wheel his chair closer, eyeing her. She's holding an armful of pamphlets and shuffles around to place one onto Stiles' desk.

"My name's Lydia Isley. You've probably heard of me before! I'm working to become a journalist but not like you." She cast a judgemental look towards a drooling Scott. "I want to bring people's attention towards something that is always forgotten. Do you know what that is?"

Stiles was busy staring at the pamphlet that had been placed on his desk, he didn't really hear her question. She coughs loudly and he looks up to watch her flick her red hair behind her back and stare expectantly towards him.

"Um, no?"

"The environment! More importantly, the plant life here in Gotham. It's really quite appalling"

"They're aren't even many plants here in Gotham anyway"

"That's exactly my point. So anyway, I was wondering if you could publish some information found in my pamphlet for the next paper. It'll be really great to spread the word about"

"Oh well, I'm not really your guy to ask. The boss is in his office, he'll be able to help you" Stiles goes to hand her back the pamphlet but retracts his hand, almost fearful of the glare cast his way. 

"I swear, all you journalist are only interested in writing about crimes. This is Gotham, if people didn't want crime than they should find a new place to live, like Seattle"

"Right.... Sorry but I'm just a journalist like you said. I'm not the publisher. I wish I could help you though. I could maybe put the pamphlets in the office and downstairs for people to take a look at" Stiles offers, he's slightly taken aback when she pouts her lips angrily.

"No one reads them when they're out on display, trust me"

"Then why don't you try something different than pamphlets? Make somethings digital, online is more powerful than our papers"

She begins muttering to herself, snatching the pamphlet out of his hand. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting much from anyone anyway" 

Stiles expects her to leave but instead she moves away to talk to Scott. He watches her hand him a pamphlet and holds back a laugh when Scott tells her that he loves nature. 

********

Derek feels like he's being slowly driven insane. He spends most of his time trying to find Jennifer and then also trying to help Stiles with his mom. He hasn't heard from Stiles yet and it's been a few days since the last attack. So he finds himself turning towards an unlikely source for help.

"Derek? Don't tell me you're planning something illegal again?" Commissioner Stilinski laughs.

He still has his arm in a sling, looking almost as worn out as Derek feels. He plasters on smile as he turn his attention towards Derek. 

"No this time, John. I was thinking about the recent attacks"

John's face falls at the mention of them and he knows it has more to do with Claudia than anything. 

"What about them?"

"While you were out, Stiles and I figured the attacks out. Who was doing them and what order. One thing we still don't know if why"

"Ah yes, Parrish told me all about your little theory that ended up being true. The department should have placed the bounty on her instead" John sighs, rubbing at his eyes before sliding down in his chair. 

"Who was the bounty placed on then?"

"The Batman"

Derek was silent, trying not to show his shock but probably failed miserably as John frowned.

"I thought he was helping people"

"He's helping people outside the law. I personally don't see him as the vigilante that he's made out to be. After Stiles told me he was saved by him, I much prefer to have him around. It's the people of Gotham that are unsure of his presence"

Derek nodded but didn't press on the topic. Derek went onto explain a more in depth explanation about what he and Stiles had discovered. John agreed to have officers around the area. 

"Any news on Claudia ?" Derek finally asks before he makes a move to leave. 

"Nothing yet. It's all I've been focusing on and I still don't know what could've happen"

"We'll find her, John. I promise"

********

Stiles grumbled his whole way home. Somehow, Scott had been convinced to write up a piece in the next paper by Lydia. On her way back past him, she smiled smugly and Scott stared after her dumbly. He stayed at work later than everyone else to finally finish his article. It was well past ten when he finally arrived back at his apartment complex.

He quickly made a stop to grab his mail before he headed upstairs to his apartment. He dumps his mail on the bench before heading down the hall to his room to change. 

Once he's stuffed his face with all the greasy food, he rummages through his mail. Expecting just bills, he's surprised as he pulls out a mysterious looking envelope that's all red and burnt around the edges. 

Dropping the other bills to the floor, he opens the letter carefully. All that falls out are a series of photos. Scooping them up he begins to examine them. Few of them are of the bank that had recently been blown apart and a few unrecognisable buildings. One that catches his eye, is outside one of the old factories that he knew he'd passed in the older parts of Gotham for his article. It's the person in the photo that has him up and reaching for his phone.  
It's Jennifer heading inside the factory.

Instead of calling his dad, he calls Derek.

********

Derek's over at his apartment only a little time later and he's showing him the photos. 

"Do you know who sent these?" 

"No idea, they were just in my mail with all my other junk" Stiles answers honestly as Derek squints at the photos.

"Do you thing that's where she is?"

"There's only one way to find out" Derek hands Stiles back the photos and begins to leave.

"Where are you going?" 

"To stop her from killing anymore people" 

Stiles looks conflicted for a few moments before he finally speaks.

"Want me to come along ?"

"No you stay here where it's safe. I'll let you know how it goes in the morning"

"Just stay safe"

********

Derek's already waiting outside the factory in less than an hour. He doesn't see any strange activity so he decides to make his descend to make his own investigation. 

Upon entering the factory, he almost gags on the smell. It's rotten and makes him feel lightheaded. It only takes him a moment to keep moving before he becomes accustomed to the smell. He makes his way through endless corridors and pointless doors. He doesn't see anyone or hear anything, for all he knows this could have been a false lead. 

He makes his way up to the top of the factory, not trusting the elevator, he takes the stairs. He's admittedly disappointed that he hasn't come across anything that proves someone had been here prior to him. He finally makes it to the top when he hears a shout from outside. He's rushing out before thinking.

*******

Stiles fidgets, unable to sleep he takes to the couch. He's nervous about the leads they got. Someone knew how to find Stiles and then for some reason decides to provide photos that would help with their investigation. It all seems a little too grand.

His phone buzzes and his up and reaching for it, hoping it's Derek. Instead, it's an unknown number. He hesitantly answers.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you were the kind of person who would be tucked away in bed considering the hour"

"Peter?"

"I really hope you received my little present today. My gift to you as an apology"

"You sent the photos ?"

"Who else dear boy? I'm a little disappointed you didn't show up tonight" Peter tusks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer." Peter rattles off. "To kill or not to kill"

"Peter, whatever you're planning on doing, it isn't worth it"

"It's isn't worth it? My career damaged, my body burnt, all thanks to the woman I was planning to marry. I think it's well worth it"

Stiles doesn't get a word in when a scream pierces through the phone.

"Revenge is always bitter sweet. This is a crime worth committing"

He hangs up and Stiles is really get sick of people not letting him speak.

********

Derek runs out on the rooftop to find Peter standing beside a bloodied Jennifer. He's cursing at her and she shouts back. They're fighting like a typical couple but Derek knows by the crazy look in Peter's eyes that he means more than the words he saying.

"You would do this to me!" Peter bellows. He finally turns to see Derek and laughs manically.

"Oh and look who shows up to save the damsel. The Batman in the flesh! Word of warning, she's far from a damsel"

"I'm aware" Derek nods.

"Bullshit!" Jennifer spits, standing to face Peter.

"You used me! Look what've you've done to me! You've ruined me" he shoves at her and she tumbles down again.

She laughs and it sends shivers up Derek's spine.

"That's all you care about! Your stupid reputation"

Derek steps forward, catching Peter's fist before it makes contact with Jennifer.

"Why?!" 

"Because men like you disgust me. You're built around what others built for you. You're nothing but a famous name and you worked for nothing. You expect everyone to drop down and worship you! You always took people like me for granted. You all made me sick"

Derek feels Peter struggle wanting nothing more to strike.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Derek speaks up and she looks at him like she only realised he was standing there.

"Because..... I wanted him to suffer. He deserves to look like what he is on the inside. Everyone should see the true you, the ugly truth"

Derek's too busy staring dumbly at Jennifer that he goes down immediately when Peter knees him in the gut and moves to Jennifer.

"To kill or not to kill" 

Derek watches him pull something from his pocket but it's only a coin.

"Peter don't" Derek shouts, getting up.

Peter tosses the coin and smiles smugly when he catches it. 

"Well, well, this is interesting! Heads!"

Before Derek can blink or move, Peter shoots Jennifer.

 

********

Stiles doesn't remember how it happened but he'd managed to fall asleep. His phone is still clutched in his hand and he checks it feeling groggy. 

There's no messages or missed calls. He's feeling worried but he causally goes about getting freshened up. When he's done he checks his phone one last time before making the rash decision to go to the Hale Manor.

He drives slower, waiting for the text from Derek that never arrives. However when he's at the door, it's Derek who opens it.

"Are you okay?" Stiles blurts as he takes in Derek's appearance.

Derek shakes his head as Stiles steps inside. 

"Peter got there before me"

"Yeah I know, I got the call from him"

"He called you ?"

Stiles nods but Derek frowns. 

"I don't know why, but it felt right for him to end it" Derek admits and shrinks away as soon as he says the words.

"She did kill a lot of innocent people" 

Derek opens his mouth to speak, but his phone buzzes. He looks down and sighs.

"Come on, you'll want to see this" 

He leads Stiles down to the cave where Deaton is waiting for them. He greets them both before turning to the surveillance footage projected onto the screen.

"What is this?" Stiles asks as he squints at the footage.

"It's from the bank. I was able to salvage most of the footage but Deaton made do with what we had."

"My mom?"

"That's the thing Mr. Stilinski" Deaton begins. "Claudia never entered the bank"


	8. New leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek find new leads on where Claudia went missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Had a bunch of tests !

"What do you mean?"

"I watched all footage, Mr. Stilinski. It appears Claudia never even entered the bank."

"But she said..." Stiles trails off, feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

No one says anything for few long moments before Deaton interrupts.

"You said she called you ?" 

Stiles nods but doesn't avert his gaze to him. He just stares at the footage overlapping on the screen.

"I might be able to see where it was she made the call with your own phone"

Stiles finally looks at Deaton and slowly processes his words.

"Oh.... right yeah." He reaches into his pocket and retrieves his phone. "Here" he says as he passes it over to Deaton.

"This might take a moment"

Stiles remains silent as the footage of the surveillance is replaced by new information. It shows everything on his phone.

Stiles sees Derek move away from there and disappear completely. 

"How's it going?" Stiles asks a few minutes later.

"I haven't found anything yet. It'll take me some time I'm afraid"

Stiles just nods. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say or do. His mom has been missing for weeks and he hasn't found a trace of her. He had believed for sometime that she had been caught in the explosion but if she never entered the building, then where the hell was she?

Derek appears again by his side, holding something that catches the dim lights in the cave.

"I was supposed to give you this back a while ago, but a lots happen since then"

Derek holds out Stiles battered camera towards him. Stiles gently picks the camera up and out of his hands. He's afraid it'll crumble and break in his grip. It's completely ruined. 

"I forget about this completely" Stiles turns the camera over and over as he examines the extent of the damage. It's broken for sure. The screen is smashed and the sides are all caved in. He remembers being so terrified the first night he and Derek had gone into Gotham.

It was the night Stiles first met Batman. He remembers panicking over Derek and not even realising that Derek was the batman. He'd been so worried that they'd both die there and was just grateful that they didn't. But ever since going there that night, Stiles couldn't help but notice how his life changed. He learnt Derek's secret but it was also something else.

Gotham had been quite for months. No stories or crimes were really all that common. But since that night, it feels almost like they woke the city up. 

"I won't be able to salvage anything from this. I'm just hoping that Deaton can find something"

"We'll find her regardless, I promise" the words warmed Stiles to the core. At the time of his mom's disappearance, he'd just wanted to be left alone with his dad. But he knew more than his dad, all because he knew who Derek was. He was glad he had both Derek and Deaton to help him no matter with what or when. 

"What if we can't find her?" Stiles mutters, still staring blankly at his camera. It almost feels nostalgic as he turns the camera different angles. He remembers being given the camera by his parents only a few years back. He'd announced he'd got a job and while his dad had been reluctant to accept it, his mom had been so happy. It wasn't even for a special occasion, they just bought in hopes that he'd put it to good use. And he had, but now...it was so fragile and broken it was almost reminiscent of how he was feeling.

When he felt Derek's large hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze gently, he was snapped away from his thoughts.

"We will" Derek says gently before he moves from Stiles' side and heads over to Deaton. 

The two exchange words and he watches as Deaton shakes his head. That's all the confirmation he needs.

She really is gone.......

********

Stiles returns home after no luck with the tracking.

He skips eating and heads straight for bed. It's still daylight, so Stiles moves to his windows and shuts the curtains. After changing into something more comfortable, he jumps under the covers of his bed and falls asleep.

********

When Stiles wakes abruptly, it's because there's something tapping at his window. He glances worriedly at the clock and frowns.

2:14am

He hesitantly gets up and slowly makes his way to the window. He squints, but there's no use. He can't see anything but the tapping because more hurried and louder.

"God dammit, Stiles" 

Oh, it's Derek. Outside his window. 

He's still frowning when he pushes the curtain aside. He's startled for just a moment when all he can see are eyes that catch the lights from the street below. It's only the third time his been up close to Derek when his fully geared. He blends in perfectly with the dark night.

He pushes the window open and glances down before back up at Derek. He's balanced almost perfectly on the small ledge from the neighbouring window, but they're at least five stories up.

"Um, Derek?" Stiles questions as Derek turns on the spot to face him instead of the window. He turns perfectly, not even fazed by the height.

"Deaton found something on Claudia"

"He did?" Stiles says louder than necessary and he thinks the blank stare Derek casts him is fair.

"Yes, but it all seems wrong"

Derek frowns or at least Stiles assumes he does by the tone of his voice. He can't see much of Derek under the mask.

"What'd you mean?" 

"When you left, he kept watching footage of nearby cameras. She wasn't at the bank, but she was somewhere else entirely"

Stiles leans more out the window to casually continues their conversation. 

"Where was she?" 

"At home"

Stiles is genuinely confused. But Derek continues speaking before he has a chance to say anything.

"But just minutes after the attack, she left the house."

"So maybe she was heading to the bank?"

"Actually she wasn't."

"Derek, where's my mom?" Stiles asks almost harshly.

Derek sighs and shakes his head furiously. "The last she was seen was in one of the camera entering Gotham"

Stiles is all but silent as he tries processing the words. Nothing that Derek has said makes the slightest bit of sense.

"Why the hell would she be in Gotham?" Stiles asks more to himself.

"I don't know but I just went and had a look around and you wouldn't believe who I ran into"

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at him. "Well not my mom I'm assuming"

Derek let's out another patient sigh. Stiles knows he's being a bit harsh but he can't make sense of anything right now.

"It was Peter. He attacked me as soon as he saw me"

"Wait, what? Why the hell would he do that?"

"You're asking me? I don't know, it was like something snapped in him. He just looked at me and attacked. He just kept screaming at me"

"Well to be fair, he doesn't know who you actually are under he mask"

"He looked terrified"

Stiles remains silent not knowing what to say. Derek doesn't seem to have anymore to add so the two are left to the silence. There's nearby sirens heading down a couple streets from them and Derek's head tilts up.

"You gonna check that out hero" Stiles tries his best to make light of the situation but his voice cracks at the end. 

"I should, just in case. I'll come by later, I promise" Derek stands from his spot and Stiles watches in awe.

"Stay safe" Derek says before jumping off the ledge.

Stiles barely had time to respond but manages to yell out a 'you too' Derek before he disappears.

*******

Stiles reluctantly gets out of bed when his alarm blares right beside him. He takes his time getting ready, catching up on recent news before he heads into work. When he finds nothing of interest he starts to head off.

Arriving later than usual, he drags himself to his desk. He throws his bag down and looks at the notes placed on his desk. He reads through them quickly before he makes a start on research for his new spot in the paper. 

He gets distracted when a groan comes from the desk only a few feet away from his own. He sticks his head out to the side to see where it came from and sees Scott slumped on his own desk.

He casually walks over as their fellow coworkers stare bewildered at Scott.

"What's up buddy?" Stiles asks as he sits on the corner of his desk.

The desk is a mess, more than usual. There's brochures littered all over, along with paper notes and small books. 

Scott looks equally as messy. His hair plastered to his face and looking slightly ill.

"Man, you don't look so good" Stiles comments.

"I don't feel so good either" 

Scott groans again before resting his head back on his desk.

"You should've called in sick. Or at least go home now."

"Can't" Scott pauses but just shuts his mouth instead of speaking.

"Whatever you have better not be contagious" Stiles jokes as he picks up one of the brochures to look at. It's the same one the girl Lydia had handed him to start off with.

"I think it's a hangover" 

"You went drinking last night and didn't invite me" Stiles does his best fake-pout he can muster but Scott doesn't even look up at him.

"It was a date"

"Ohhh" Stiles gently pats his back. "Nice going Scotty"

"It was horrible" Stiles can practically hear Scott swallow from where he sits. "You know Lydia?" 

Stiles nods. "I don't know her but I know her"

Scott frowns but continues on anyway. "She wanted to meet up about my article piece that she wanted me to write. Man, she looked so different that night, but she said she liked the piece"

Stiles just nods, following along as he looks at the full page of hand written notes.

"She kissed me too"

Stiles suddenly draws his attention back to Scott and grins.

"That's my boy" he slaps him harder on the back and Scott covers his mouth almost immediately.

"Shit, sorry" Stiles mutters as he stands to help Scott sit up.

"I think I'm going to be sick" 

Scott barely gets the words and Stiles just manages to side-step out of the line of fire as Scott vomits on his desk. 

*******

Stiles hates the smell of puke, so the rest of the day is agony, more than usual. Scott did head home though after Mr.Lahey came out of his office from hearing the gasps and shouts from everyone else. After some abuse, he was sent home. But the smell remained even after being cleaned.

So when it was time to leave, Stiles practically bolted for the elevators and happily leaves. He decides to stop by and see his dad at the department before he heads home. 

He gets a text from Derek when he starts to head in. 

Where are you ?

Stiles starts to wonder if Derek is waiting for him either outside his workplace or his apartment. He texts Derek back letting him know he's at the department before he heads inside. He walks over to his dad's office but no ones inside. He jerks his head back to only find Isaac filling out paperwork at one of the desks.

"Isaac, you're back!" Stiles smiles as he walks over to him and Isaac looks up unamused.

"I haven't gone anywhere Stiles. I was here last week when you spoke with Parrish"

Stiles nods. "Right anyway, where's my dad?"

"His outback talking to a psychiatrist" Isaac causally announces. 

"What, how come ?"

"He's taking the disappearance of your mom hard. He's barely been able to focus. The guy was recommended by some other officers. They said he was supposed to be a brilliant psychiatrist"

Stiles doesn't get another word in before the back door opens and his dad steps out.

"Dad!" Stiles calls out as he wanders over to him. 

"Can't talk now Stiles. Gotta find your mom" he doesn't glance once at Stiles and just walks to his office.

Stiles turns to Isaac but he looks shocked at the display too.

"You must be Stiles?"

Stiles turns to an unfamiliar face. He's never seen the guy once in his life but he also never had a reason to come across someone of his profession. He's pale, skinny and his glasses slide down his nose when he glances down at Stiles. 

"My names Jonathan Harris" he extends his hand out to Stiles and Stiles doesn't know why but when they shake hands he feels incredibly uneasy.

"You're my dads psychiatrist" Stiles ponders as he takes his hand back and places in his pocket.

"For the time being, yes. He's having a tough time at the moment. But how are you feeling ?"

"Just peachy" Stiles doesn't want to be standing beside him anymore. He genuinely feels creeped out and the guy hasn't even done anything to freak him out.

"I can tell you're lying. You look pained"

Stiles bites back from saying 'yes because I don't want to be near you'

"You can make an appointment" Harris points to a clipboard hanging on the door he'd just come out of.

"I'm okay. I really do have somewhere to be though but thanks for the offer"

Stiles bolts from his place and heads anywhere that isn't near Harris. He makes his way out towards the parking lot when he turns back, Harris is still staring at him, he walks faster but hits a wall. He's never been one to be graceful on his feet.

"Stiles, you okay?"

Stiles looks up at the wall, or better known as Derek. God, Derek was solid, did he have his gear on under that ?

"What?" 

"You okay?" Derek places his hands on his shoulders as he looks behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stiles turns back to look at Harris but he isn't there anymore.

"Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. We found something on Claudia"

*******

"What is that place?"

"It's a rundown laboratory in Gotham. No ones been in there for years"

"Why would she go in there?"

Stiles watches the footage of his mom. She acts nervously as though she knows she's on camera. She smashes a window before heading inside. She doesn't come out, even as the camera is sped up.

"I don't know why but she hasn't left"

"So we can get her ?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"We can get her"

********

"Okay, when I said we, I actually meant just me" Derek says as Stiles appears beside the Batmobile with his backpack and of course the bat hanging loosely from it.

"That's my mom, Derek. I'm going"

"You do recall what happened last time we went to Gotham?"

"Yeah, the Batman save us. You're the Batman. So I'm safe" 

Stiles doesn't let Derek get another word in as he jumps into the Batmobile.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening"

**********

They arrive at Gotham and Derek parks right outside the laboratory.  
They both jump out and Derek is first to shove the door open and glance in.

"Alright it's clear"

Stiles follows wordlessly behind him. The place smells foul and the only thing that's taken a liking to the place are the overgrown plants and weeds.

"There's a bit of gap here"Derek says as he makes a leap over the gap. He lands gracefully and Stiles watches his cape glide as he lands. He looks down at the gap and stares open mouthed at it

"That is not a bit of a gap!" Stiles shouts to Derek."that's gotta be seven foot wide"

"It's more like five, just run up and do it"

Stiles glares profoundly at Derek before he takes a few steps back. It takes some calming down and some convincing before he runs and takes the leap. 

He barley clears the gap, but Derek makes sure to grab him before he falls back.

"Thanks" Stiles wheezes as he glances back at the gap.

"Next time you stay home"

"I'm all for that"

They make it to an old rotten door that appears to have been kicked at the bottom to create a hole for someone to enter. Someone like his mom.

Derek doesn't waste time as he silently breaks the door off its hinge.

The room itself isn't actually in bad condition. It's still overgrown with plants but the desks are all in good condition. They both freeze when they hear shouting from behind another door. 

"Hide" 

They both scramble under a table and shove the chair back into place to make it appear untouched. Stiles can make out some shadows as they walk past but he doesn't see much more as Derek covers him with his cape.

Stiles turns confusingly to Derek who shakes his head

"You're wearing red, you'll stand out" he whispers as the voices quieten.

Stiles nods, agreeing his choice of clothes weren't exactly appropriate for people trying to be stealthy.

"Wait here, I need to see who that was"

Stiles grabs Derek arm and pulls him back down.

"You're going to leave me here?"

"I'll be right back! I just need to see who we're up against"

Stiles holds his breath but let's Derek go.

"Just stay hidden please" Derek pleads as he moves away.

"Just don't leave me here"

"I won't, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you can tell who Harris is from Batman


	9. New enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek encounter new enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't properly edited this chapter yet but I will soon! I apologise if there are any mistakes but I'll fix them up soon!

Derek pushes the chair out of the way and crawls out from where the two of them had hid. He turns and pushes the chair back in place and moves in the direction the voices are coming from. He casts a quick glance back to make sure that Stiles is well hidden before he rounds the corner. 

The voices are becoming more echoey as he gets closer to an open door just down the hall he's in. He can see shadows move around and can easily tell there is more than just the two they had seen pass before. 

Not taking any chances Derek glances up before he takes his grapnel gun from his belt and shoots at one of the ledges that protrude from the old architecture. He lifts himself up and crouches low as he watches the room. He can't see much from his position but he's proximity at least allows him to hear some of the conversation that's taking place.

"It didn't work like it was supposed to! People were supposed to listen to us!"

It's a woman speaking and she sounds highly agitated as she continues to speak.

"They'll regret what they did"

Another voice, a mans, croaks as he replies.

"In good time. But for now we have to focus on the experiment."

"What experiment? I didn't work. The last one we tried the patient died" the woman replies.

Derek frowns as she replies, he swears he's heard that voice before, but he can't put a name to the voice. It's definitely not Claudia though. 

"In good time it will. The people of Gotham will fear us once again" a new voice speaks up. " Fear will always win" Derek thinks he can hear the smirk behind the remark from the male even though he can't see him.

"It's time to remind people of what Gotham really is and not even the Batman can save them"

Derek swallows as one of the people from the room exits. He doesn't know the man and he's surprised when he laughs maniacally from the hall. 

"Well we're not getting paid to just stand around and get angry with each other. Let's move on and find our next patient"

The doors to the room slam shut and all voices become muffled. He watches as the man walks down the hall and into one of the many rooms in the hall.

He starts up laughing again as Derek hauls himself down and heads back to Stiles to get them out.

*******

Stiles grumbles out many curse words as Derek moves out from next to him to go investigate. After only a few minutes of Derek being gone, Stiles finds himself feeling incredibly uneasy. He couldn't see much of the room since Derek shoved the chair back purposefully blocking him from sight. Without having Derek beside him, Stiles finally realises how cold the room is. He shifts as quietly as possible to pull his legs up to his chest. He cranes his neck slightly, trying to hear if anyone is around. He doesn't hear anything at first. He leans his head on the side of the desk that he's currently hiding under and contemplates his choice of coming to Gotham once again. Things hadn't gone well last time, but here he was again in the city of chaos fully aware that he was risking his life every time he entered.

Sure it was for his mom and yes he was with Derek, but even that didn't settle him. If his mom was here then what exactly was she doing? Gotham isn't a place for the good to get lost in.

Stiles was drawn from his thoughts when a burst of laughter made all the hairs on his arms and neck stand up. He was becoming more terrified with the louder it got and he found himself shrinking back. 

The laughter eventually fades back into nothing but Stiles is sitting there feeling more cold than ever. The laugh did something to completely terrify him and god if his mom is out there he hopes she's safe or at the very least, okay.

He hopes Derek won't leave him. He knows Derek would never intentionally forget him, he never has. But there's always part of him that has doubts. That sooner or later, Derek will forget about him. 

He gasps and moves back as the chair is moved away from the desk harshly. He didn't hear anyone come in and he'd even gone as far to let his guard down. So when an arm coils around his wrist and drags him out, he's glad it's Derek standing there.

"Did you find her?" Stiles asks, completely unaware of how Derek snaps his head in every direction.

"No I didn't" Derek replies but he moves to a door and pushes a desk against it.

"I'm guessing it's time to leave then"

"It's time to leave" Derek nods. "I'll come back later to check out more but I need to get you back"

"What's out there?" Stiles asks half curious and half worried.

"Nothing good"

Stiles always hated how Derek never told him certain things. Just replied with a blunt response, not letting him in on anything. He'd grown accustom to it over the years but now he was finally realising how annoying it was. He opens his mouth the say something but he stops short when they both hear a shout from the side of one of the doors.

"I just need to grab some tools" the voice shouts from the other side.

"Time to go"

Stiles doesn't have time to take in the door being shoved and cursing coming from whoever tries to push the door open because Derek moves faster than both of them.

He shoots something up at the glass roof and it shatters. Derek holds the gun-like thing with his right hand before reaching for Stiles. Derek's hand circles around his waist, pulling him in.

"Hold on"

Stiles frowns but quickly does what he's told when their feet leave the ground and they shoot up towards the roof. He cast a look down just as the door burst open below them.

"It's the Batman!" the man bellows from underneath them and Stiles only just sees more figures enter the room before Derek hauls them both up onto the roof. 

Derek unclips the grappling hook and shoves the gun back into his belt before gesturing forward. 

"Come on" he grumbles as he drags Stiles behind.

"I can walk Derek "

Derek doesn't say anything as they reach the edge of the buildings rooftop. He cast a long look down before shaking his head. Stiles chances a look down too and watches as some thugs run out of the building and point straight up at the roof.

"Got any plans ?" Stiles asks hopefully. 

Derek looks backwards before he glances back down. 

"We're too obvious up here. We need to get off now"

He turns back around and moves to where they had just walked away from. 

"There's an alley on the other side of this building. If no ones on that side, we can go unnoticed"

"Okay"

Stiles follows behind as Derek treads his way across the glass rooftop. Stiles can still hear the furious shouts below them as they make their way to the far side of the building. He can hardly make sense of the shouts until they start to get louder. He casts a quick glance down to see who's yelling so loudly, but instead finds that some of the thugs must have also had tools like grappling hooks to make their own way up. So that's why the shouts had got so loud.

"They're coming up" Stiles shouts, picking up his pace so his side by side with Derek.

The roof shatters once again and more grappling hooks come out. Some of the thugs have already reached the surface and are making their way towards them both.

"Look for a way out, I'll handle them"

Stiles nods as Derek takes off towards the thugs before he leans down to look at the side of the building. He spots a ladder but it's at least three stories down. They're too high to make a jump for it, but Stiles can't see another way out. He turns back to see Derek kick one of the thugs square in the jaw. It always amazed Stiles how well Derek could fight, but he'd never actually seen him in hand-to-hand combat before, the only times were with dummies or punching bags. He was pretty impressed when Derek was able to take two guys down at the same time with just two punches. 

Derek got a punch in the gut but it did nothing to fault his attacks on the thugs. Stiles had always wondered how tough the armour of his suit was, but he wasn't going to punch him to find out....or maybe he would later when they weren't in danger.

"Well, if it isn't my least favourite person ever" 

Stiles didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was that spoke. He tried not to groan frustratingly as he turned to face Peter.

Stiles jumps back, while Peter just smirks. He looked worse compared to the last time Stiles had saw him. The skin was bubbled and peeling off of his left side, red and raw. His mouth looked to be curved at the left side, setting it in a permanent smile. It was the eye that grossed Stiles out the most. It protruded from his socket and rolled when he moved it. His suit was now tailored to his face too, half burnt. And he smelt really bad.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Stiles glared as he moved away from Peter.

"I'm here for the same reason everyone else is here. We're taking back Gotham. But the real question is, why are you here?"

"That's none of your business, Peter"

"You looking for your mom?"

Stiles paused his movements and stopped moving back. He stood wide-eyed facing Peter.

"The looks says it all" there's a sick cracking sound and both Peter and Stiles turn in the direction the sound came from. Derek had just punched one of the thugs in the jaw, most likely dislocating it in the process. There were only three more thugs left and Derek didn't let up any signs of being exhausted.

"How do you know about my mom?" Stiles finally asks.

"I know everything that happens in Gotham's walls. Gotham isn't a place to roam for hope and that's exactly what she did"

Stiles wasn't getting anything Peter was saying. He decided to just get straight to the point.

"Where is she?" 

Peter just shrugged. "God knows" 

Stiles glanced over at Derek who was now onto the final thug. 

"Guess it's my turn to take on the bat" Peter stepped forward, drawing a gun.

Stiles stepped forward too and shoved at the gun. Peter just looked down at him with an eyebrow cocked. 

"Don't try to be a hero, Stiles" he shoves back. "You already know I don't like you, so I won't feel guilty shooting you too"

Stiles still didn't move from in front of him. Peter glared at Stiles and then behind him, towards the direction Derek was in.

"Fine, I guess I better sort this out now" 

Peter drew a coin from the inside pocket of his suit. He didn't look towards Stiles as he flipped the coin, catching it easily on the back of his hand.

"Looks like today isn't your day" Peter smirks as he raises his gun straight at Stiles.

Stiles barely has time to blink before he's tackled to the ground. He grunts loudly as his arm takes most of his weight from the fall. He gets up slowly as Derek moves from the ground beside him to take down Peter.

Stiles sits up slowly, holding his arm gently. He just hopes it's not broken.

"No, no, no this isn't right. The coin decided, his fate is decided. He can't live, it won't work" Peter mutters loudly as Derek kicks his knee, sending him down. He wrestles the gun from Peters grip before finishing him off with a final punch. He doesn't get up.

"That was kinda awesome" Stiles nods as he takes in the thugs and Peter all unconscious on the ground. Derek doesn't even look to be out of breath.

"You okay?" Derek comes to his side and gingerly helps him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm okay, my arms just a bit bummed"

Derek gently takes his arm up and examines it.

"It isn't broken" Derek finally says, letting Stiles have his arm back.

"Thanks doctor bat"

"Sorry" Derek mutters as he moves back to the edge of the building to glance down.

"For what?" Stiles asks out of genuine curiosity.

"I should have been more careful, now you're hurt"

"Derek you literally just saved my arse. In fact, you have twice now. I think a little hurt is better than a lot dead" 

Derek shakes his head but doesn't respond. He gestures for Stiles to come stand near him so he goes over.

"That's our way out" Derek points down at the ladder that's a few stories below them.

"How are we getting down there?"

"Trust me?" Is all Derek says.

Stiles looks at him skeptically but nods.

"Good"

He grabs Stiles and jumps down and Stiles does not scream like a total girl.

*********

Derek drives behind Stiles apartment complex to avoid being seen. Stiles is ready to jump out but pauses.

"I should at least tell my dad about my mom. Let him know that she wasn't in the bank.

Derek nods. "I'll go with you tomorrow."

Stiles nods and thanks Derek again before toppling out of the Batmobile with all his usual grace. 

********

Stiles heads over to the Hale Manor the next morning. He's greeted by Deaton at the door before being led down the hall. Derek's sitting at one of the stools in the kitchen and both Stiles and Deaton walk over to him. 

He's got a file laid out on the bench with a mans photo among it.

"What's all this?" Stiles asks as he picks up the photo to look at it.

"I went back like I said I would. I got encountered by more thugs, but this time I recognised one of them. He's a former worker for Hale enterprises. I think he might know something"

"So what are you going to do?"

Derek turns to him, wild smile on his face.

"It's my turn to host a formal gathering and a special guest is going to be on the list"

Stiles nods, impressed with Derek's thinking.

"Am I on that list too?" 

"You mean my hit list? Yes you are" Derek muttered.

"You have a hit list?"

Derek just glared before getting up. 

"I'll get dressed and then I'll take you to see your dad."

"Okay cool! I thinks his with his therapist today so that's where we should look first"

*******

"So you've finally decided on making an appointment?" Harris peers up from the papers he was reading as Stiles wanders in the room.

"No, I was just looking for my dad" 

"He actually missed his appointment this morning. I was told by one of the officers he was too busy"

Stiles frowned but didn't reply to Harris, wanting to leave the room insanely fast. He nods as he turns to leave the room and Harris doesn't speak up.

He exits the room, closing the door behind him as he goes to meet outside with Derek. Before he reaches the exit of the building, he takes out his phone to call the department. It's Isaac who answers and he informs Stiles that his dad is at work currently but hasn't spoke to anyone since he arrived.

He tells Derek of the encounter with Harris as they both head to the department. Derek just nods, even pursing his lips.

"He's been weird since mom" Stiles stares out the passenger window as Derek drives.

"I don't blame him. He's probably worried sick with trying to find her"

"Yeah, I know. I just...." Stiles sighs not knowing where he was going with what he was saying.

Derek looks over to him but doesn't say anything as they round the corner towards the department. 

They both get out of the car, silently and head into the department. Isaac simply nods at them, but Parrish walks over.

"Stiles" he greets and then turns his gaze to Derek "Hale" he nods.

"Is my dad in?" Stiles casts a look over to his dad's office and doesn't see movement.

"Yeah he is. He's a little jittery this morning. I think he might need to take a sick day and just really focus on getting back in the right mind"

Stiles moves past Parrish and towards his dad's office. He doesn't bother knocking, just shoves the door open. 

He finds his dad with his back to him. He's looking up at the wall covered in photos and strings that were linked up to Claudia. He doesn't make any movement to let Stiles know that he's aware of his presence. 

"Dad?" Stiles moves forward more and circles around his dad's desk. Derek does the same but to his dad's right. They both share worried looks as John doesn't acknowledge them both. 

"Commissioner" Derek elevates his voice as he shakes John. It's almost like something snaps in Johns head and he jumps at the touch. He glances back and forth between Stiles and Derek with the look of utmost shock.

"Stiles? Derek? What are you both doing here?"

Johns voice sounds raw, almost like he hasn't used it in days or even weeks. 

"We came to see how you were going" Derek speaks up and Stiles is grateful. He's struggling to take in just how wrecked his dad looks. 

"Dad, what's going on?"

John turns his attention back to Stiles and he smiles.

"Stiles! I haven't seen you in weeks!" John takes him into a tight hug.

"Dad...I saw you only a few days ago" 

"Did you ? I don't remember. I've been wrapped up in work"

Stiles remembers it clearly. His dad leaving Harris's office and walking by him without a glance in his direction. It's obvious that something is very wrong with his dad.

"Anyway, speaking of which, I should get back to it!" John turns back to the wall and goes back to staring blankly at it.

"Dad?" Stiles tries again but John doesn't move to face him. His dad's expression starts off neutral but then concern shows which then turns into fear.

"I need to find her now or I'll...." John mutters and then goes back to his neutral look.

Stiles opens his mouth again to try and get his attention, but Derek grabs him and drags him out of his office. They walk out of the department, not looking at any of the other officers.

"What the hell was that!" Stiles exclaims as they reach Derek's car.

"I have no idea, but that's not like John"

Stiles grumbles as he gets into Derek's car.

"It's like he doesn't even remember he has a son anymore" 

Derek looks over, his expression gentle yet remorseful.

"Something isn't right. I don't think it's just because of your moms disappearance" Derek starts up the car.

"We could have told him. About the new leads on my mom" 

"I don't think he would listen to us. At least not in the current state he's in. Did you say he was seeing someone about it?"

"Yeah, Jonathan Harris. He was recommended by someone in the departments and my dads been going to him for like, therapy or something." Stiles replies.

Derek frowns and Stiles almost regrets asking why he has the look on his face.

"It's probably nothing. The name just sounds familiar"

Stiles nods and they both head off. Derek's phone goes off from somewhere near the console and Derek goes to reach for it, but Stiles slaps his hand away.

"No answering phones while driving" he says gruffly, picking up the phone. "I'd like to not die, thank you"

Derek rolls his eyes as he returns both hands to the wheel. "I wouldn't let you die" 

"Yeah well, eyes on the road"

The caller ID tells him it's Deaton. 

"Deaton" he answer and Deaton doesn't even falter from talking. He clearly isn't surprised when Stiles answers.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you be so kind to tell Derek that everything is set up for the events of tomorrow night"

"I'd be happy to Deaton" he smiles but it's quickly gone from his face as the line goes dead. Did Deaton really just hang up on him?

He stares at the phone before tucking it back in its place, feeling almost offended.

"What he say?" Derek asks when Stiles doesn't immediately speak.

"Everything's ready for tomorrow" Derek nods. "And then he hung up on me"

Derek quietly laughs as he shakes his head. "You don't get special treatment"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He does that to me too. You're no exception, so no special treatment"

"I'm actually offended, I thought I was Deaton's favourite" Stiles puts on his best pout.

"Only Deaton is Deaton's favourite" Derek jokes.

"That's very true. I won't argue on that. He's my favourite too"

Derek glances over with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't look at me like that. He's cooler than you are Derek. I mean you only dress up as a bat and beat up thugs. Deaton however has to clean up after you"

"True. I don't know what I'd do without him" 

Stiles laughs. "You probably wouldn't do anything cause you wouldn't know how"

"Okay, now I'm the one feeling offended. I won't invite you to the party tomorrow night if you keep this up"

Stiles fakes to be offended, holding a hand to his chest. "Oh god no, I won't be invited to your party. What are we, like 5?"

"Maybe you are, but I'm a responsible adult" 

"If you're a responsible adult then I'm a fish"

Derek turns to him as they pull up at a red light.

"A fish?" Derek deadpans.

"Yes a fish. I'm hungry and there's a fish shop up the road"

"Is that your way of asking for food?" Derek shakes his head as the light turns green.

"No, it's my way of telling you I want food"

Derek grumbles but pulls up to the fish shop regardless.

*******

"So this is fancy" Stiles says as he takes in the gathering crowd that fill up the Hale Manors ballroom.

"Nothing but the best here" someone to the right comments and Stiles looks over to the man who stands beside him. He doesn't know him, so he instead decides to move away slowly towards the food table that Deaton is currently standing beside.

"I didn't think Derek knew this many people" Stiles says as he reaches Deaton and takes some food from the table.

"He does own many successful companies, not including his own. Most of these people are successful businessmen"

"Which is really why I shouldn't be here. I don't exactly fit in here. I had to re-hire this suit I'm wearing because I don't own one. These people here probably own fifty"

"Nonsense, you know Derek so you're automatically coming to one of his gatherings. Besides, you two are actually supposed to be spying on one of the guests let I remind you" Deaton straightens one of the trays that Stiles had knocked when reaching for some food.

"Yeah, just blend in right?" 

"Correct" 

Stiles shakes his head as he turns to watch all the rich people that surround him talk happily.

"Except for the fact that I don't know anyone here" Stiles mutters.

"You know Derek" 

Stiles turns back to Deaton and sighs. "Yeah but he's off socialising with people"

"And? Go find him then" Deaton even gently pushes Stiles away from both him and the food table. 

Stiles easily spots Derek as he talks to his cousin, Cora. Stiles had only met Cora a few times and he's only real memory of her was when she punched him in the nose after saying she was the worst at hide and seek. Sure that had been years ago, but he can hold a grudge till the day he dies.

He gets shoved by someone as they move past him and he grimaces as they connect with the bruise on his arm. He turns to say something back but the person just keeps walking on.

"How's your arm?" 

Stiles spins back around to face Derek. He's holding his arm as he shrugs. "It's fine, just bruised"

"Too sore to dance?" 

Stiles laughs fondly as he recalls how all too familiar this feels to him. He doesn't remember when the two of them had become more close over the last few months. He's always been happy at moments like these, but things were so different now. The last few months had proved to be the worst, yet the only good ones evolved around the time he'd spent with Derek.

"It is a little, sorry" Stiles doesn't lie when he says this. He feels guilty when the quickest expression crosses Derek's face that looks to be disappointment. He tells himself he imagined it when Derek quickly goes back to his smiling face.

"Forget I asked. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet"

Derek leads Stiles over to a trio of people laughing near the corner of the room. As Derek gets closer, one of the women look up in their direction and smiles, all dimples.

"Stiles, this is Allison Queen. She's also an old friend"

She smiles widely at him as they both nod at each other.

"So I can finally put a face to a name. Derek talks about you a whole lot"

Stiles is taken aback. "You do?" He asks curiously, turning to face Derek.

"Don't be flattered, most of them aren't compliments"

Allison laughs gently beside him. "Don't listen to him, he's all talk"

Stiles almost laughs too. Yeah, Derek Hale or Gotham's biggest vigilante is all talk no action.  
He decides to just nod. "Tell me something I don't know"

He stays talking to Derek and Allison for a little while. He decides he really likes Allison, especially when she helps him make fun of Derek. 

"So are you two just friends or..?" Allison finally asks after a long conversation about what both Derek and Stiles were like as kids.

"No.." Stiles laughs and Derek looks over at him wide-eyed. He agrees that yes he should probably finish his sentences before he takes a sip from his drink. 

"We're best friends" Stiles finally clarifies and Derek turns away from him.

"Right...." Allison drawls the words out as she glances over at Derek. "I'm gonna go try and find my dad. It was nice meeting you Stiles"

"Yeah, you too" Stiles returns her wave.

"She's nice, but I've never heard you talk about her before" Stiles says as he turns back to Derek.

"Yeah I know, but a lots happen" Derek simply shrugs and Stiles hates how he's become closed off.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks as he steps forward.

Derek looks up at him and stares for a tad too long. Stiles feels awkward, not knowing whether he should look away or keep his eyes focused on Derek.

"It's nothing" Derek mutters and walks off. 

Stiles remains standing in the corner, not really knowing what he should do. He finally moves after ten minutes of just standing there. He makes his way back over to Deaton again.

"Back again I see"

"I'm here for the food" Stiles grumbles as he reaches for another cracker.

Deaton shakes his head and continues to stand stock still as he watches the crowd.

"Your man is over there, beside the staircase"

Stiles turns to face the staircase and sees the man Deaton is talking about. He's short, yet incredibly lanky. He talks to someone who Stiles can't see but he's here. So Stiles moves away from Deaton and goes off to find Derek. 

Derek looks to be sulking as he stands beside one the many food tables that Deaton had set up.

"Derek?" Derek turns to him, frown drawn on his face.

He doesn't say anything so Stiles continues. "The guy you said you recognised, he's over by the staircase"

Derek looks behind him and spots the thug. He nods and moves past Stiles but he stops abruptly and Stiles peeks around to see why he's stopped.

"Derek! So good to see you again" 

Derek looks to be in pain as she moves up to kiss his cheek sloppily. Stiles recognises her from a few weeks back but he can't remember her name.

"Wish I could say the same" Derek is barely audible as she babbles but Stiles hears him and he laughs loudly. 

He covers his mouth quickly as both Derek and the woman turn to face him. She looks pissed while Derek looks shocked.

"And who are you?" Stiles doesn't like her attitude when she speaks to him, but he replies casually anyway.

"Stiles"

"What the hell kind of name is Stiles?" She laughs and Stiles hates her.

"Stiles, you remember Kate?" Derek says, again sounding pained.

Oh, he remembers her alright. He remembers how much he hated her from the first few seconds she opened her mouth. He nods slowly as she finally stops laughing.

"Do you actually know who Derek is?" She jokes as she steps closer to him.

Stiles nods and he acts before he even knows what he's doing. "Yeah I do," he links his arm through Derek's and begins dragging him away. "considering I'm his date" he finishes with a smile as he walks past her as she does little to hide her pissed face.

He leads Derek over towards the staircase but stops a little way from them.

"That was hilarious" Stiles finally says when they're far enough away from her.

Derek nods and smiles widely. "Yeah, her face was priceless"

The two laugh quietly as they watch Kate saunter off like a diva. She grabs for one of the many glasses of wine and downs it. She turns back and looks straight at them, glaring.

"Oh shit, we're busted" Stiles laughs as he watches her enraged face.

"She's still staring" Derek comments as he turns away from her.

Stiles nods, chancing another look and yep, she's still glaring at them.

"That's a real creeper move" Stiles comments as he also turns away from her.

"But it's a priceless moment"

Derek nods his agreement. "I regret anything I ever did with her. She's like a creepy stalker. You know when you left, she followed me into the elevator. She tried to make a move too" 

"Oh that's just gross. She's so old"

Derek laughs again and Stiles counts that as a win.

"Hey, our guys moving"

Stiles turns back to see the thug move away from the crowd and out the room.

"Where the hell is he going?"

Derek moves away and starts to follow and Stiles follows behind. They watch as the thug walks into the many rooms that are located down the corridor. Both Stiles and Derek follow the thug as he moves from room to room.

"Do you think he's stealing?" Stiles asks. He's confused to why the thug goes from room to room.

"Only one way to find out"

Stiles really hates how Derek just takes off, leaving him behind to ponder his choices. He doesn't think Derek needs him there to take down a thug, he just ends up in the way all the time. So he stays behind and waits for Derek. He doesn't hear anything coming from any of the rooms, but he assumes Derek is doing a silent take down or something.

At least until he hears the gunshot go off.

"Derek!" He yells as he takes of running to the room where he thinks the shot came from. 

Derek's sprawled out on the ground of the library, groaning loudly as he shifts onto his back. The thug is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god, Derek!" Stiles collapses to his side, completely graceless as always. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Derek assures him as he rips part of his shirt open.

Stiles sees the black armoured suit underneath and sighs out of relief.

"I guess it's a good think one of us is always prepared"

"Where'd he go?" Derek grunts as he sits up.

"I don't know, I didn't see him run off"

The next few seconds are all a blur to Stiles. He turns to Derek but flinches when another gun shot goes off. He falls back as pain erupts from his already bad arm and he cries out. He hears Derek shout his name, but he just collapses back to the ground, overwhelmed by the agony that screams from his arm.

*******

Derek grunts as he sits up, he's about ready to reach over towards Stiles when a figure appears beside one of the endless rows of bookshelves.

Holding a gun and smirking widely, Kate steps forward.

"Well isn't this an interesting discovery"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up next week hopefully!


	10. The surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles relationship takes a turn but so does Gotham when new enemies combine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update but I've been recovering from septoplasty!! But I'm back and to make up for it, I put two chapters together. So if it seems a little rushed, that's why. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Derek grunts as he sits up, turning his whole body to face Kate.

She doesn't stop her advance as she moves over towards the two of them and Derek moves to cover Stiles.

"Well, isn't this a little dramatic" she laughs as she comes to kneel in front of Derek.

He wants nothing more to lash out at her, but he doesn't move from his position.

"They playboy is the almighty Batman. Quite convincing, you had me fooled for nothing more than a spoiled brat!"

Derek can't do anything but glare at her. She still has a tight hold on the gun and he can't risk her shooting again. Not this close.

"Oh but don't worry my sweet little thing" she places a sloppy kiss upon his check and he reels in disgust. She just laughs before she stands.

"For now, your secrets safe with me! I'll be seeing you real soon, Derek" she winks before she walks off.

......okay... That wasn't what Derek was exactly expecting.

Stiles grunts from behind him reminding Derek that he needs to move.

"Of course, it's just my luck to get shot" Stiles grumbles.

"Shut up" Derek growls as he presses his own hand over the wound. Stiles hisses and moves back.

"Don't have to be so rude"

"We need to get you to a hospital now" Derek worriedly says. 

He easily lifts Stiles up like his nothing, ignoring the pain from his chest.

"I like the sound of that" Stiles comments before he proceeds to pass out. 

********

"Are you off to pick up Mr. Stilinski, sir?"

"Yeah he's supposed to be discharged today" Derek grumbles as he takes his jacket from Deaton.

"I'll have dinner prepared upon your return"

Derek doesn't show any signs of hearing Deaton as he makes his way outside.

********

"Man, this thing sucks" Stiles gestures frantically at his arm that is currently tucked away in an enormous sling.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't gone and got shot" Melissa snarks back as she helps him sit up in bed.

"I didn't ask to be shot" 

Melissa just rolls her eyes taking her clipboard with a few sheets of paperwork. She asks Stiles a variety of questions as she scribbles down his answers and Derek just surveys silently from the corner.

"How's Scott going?" Stiles suddenly asks as Melissa turns toward Derek.

"He should be back at work in a few days. I still don't know what exactly happened and he doesn't remember either." 

Stiles nods and stands up, wobbling slightly from the disuse of his legs over the past week or so.

"I'll visit him later on" 

Melissa nods and hands Derek Stiles' bag.

"Any news?"

Derek shakes his head. "John and I have been looking into it for the last week but we still don't know who did it" Derek slightly lies.

"You spoke with my dad?" Stiles asks wide eyed.

"Stiles, you were shot; of course I spoke with your dad" Derek deadpans as he lifts the bag onto his back.

Melissa stays and lectures Stiles for a few more minutes before she leaves.

Derek moves before Stiles gets a word out, hastily pulling the door open. He walks faster than necessary, leaving Stiles to scramble after him.

"Derek, can you wait!" Stiles calls out just before he reaches the elevator.

He comes to halt beside Derek, as he shoves at the sling on his arm. Derek hears him grumble, curse even.

Derek's glad Stiles doesn't say anything until the elevator finally arrives and the two hop in.

"What's going on with you?" Stiles finally asks after a few moments of silence.

"What's wrong with me?! Stiles you got shot, you could have been killed!" 

"Nah, I was with you! Beside everything's okay now"

"Everything is not okay. Kate knows and I don't what she's planning and I let you get shot" Derek starts raising his voice and thanks the gods that no one is in the elevator with them.

"Derek calm down. You didn't let me get shot, it just sorta happened. I know you would have stopped it if you knew but neither of us did. As for Kate, we'll figure something out" 

"No, no we won't" Derek declares harshly, ignoring how Stiles looks over to him with a look of pure hurt.

"Derek, don't do this"

The elevator opens and they both exit. Derek doesn't reply as he shoves past the people, leaving Stiles to apologise behind him as he follows. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles questions before they leave the hospital.

"I'm getting you a cab and you're going home"

"What?!" 

Stiles grabs Derek by the arm with his good hand and pulls him back to an empty corridor.

"Can you stop this? You're getting on my nerves" Stiles snapped.

"I'm getting on your nerves? Are you a complete idiot. I shouldn't have been so reckless, you should never have found out"

Stiles flinches slightly as Derek spits his words back with pure venom. He can see immediately when Derek steps back that he regrets his words, but Stiles is still too stunned to say anything back so Derek continues.

"Ever since you found out about me, you've been placed in harms way. I can't keep letting that happen, I won't" 

"Then teach me" Stiles speaks up after a few moments of silence.

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to defend myself! Teach me how to fight, Derek"

Derek stares blankly at Stiles, processing his words slowly.

"Stiles no, I'm not going to do that. I'm not letting you put yourself in harms way!" Derek retorted.

"You have to help me help you, Derek! I can't let you put yourself in harms way either." Stiles argued 

"Stiles please....I let you get hurt" 

Stiles feels himself calm down as Derek deflates in front him.

"You were hurt too, Derek. I know that you would never hurt me let alone let me get hurt. I knew the risks when I followed you, but I couldn't let you do this alone"

Derek looks up at him finally and looks completely wrecked. His hair is sticking up in odd angles and his face is pained.

"I can't lose you" Derek murmurs

Stiles looks wide eyed at Derek, shocked to hear the words yet happy to hear them too. He didn't want to lose Derek either. He was his best friend and maybe even more. Stiles had always been reluctant to accept his feelings towards Derek over the years, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But hearing those words tumble out from Derek's mouth made him submit to wanting to do something stupid.

Before he could even process what he was doing he leant up to firmly press his lips to Derek's. It was only quick, lasting only a few short moments before he pulled away.

It took a moment for the fear to kick in as he watched Derek's face morph into something resembling shock. 

"Um, so...maybe just forget that I did that." Stiles laughs nervously. "It's probably the pain killers fault"

Derek still doesn't move from in front of him and Stiles regrets everything. He knew he shouldn't have done that let alone think it was okay, he'd just ruined everything they'd built over the years.

"I'll get my own cab" he quickly assures Derek. He hurriedly moves past him and tries to ignoring the pulsing throb that grows in his throat. He isn't going to cry..at least not in public.

Before he can wonder if he has any ice-cream at home, he's being spun around to face Derek again.

"You kissed me?" He states as though he's trying to understand what exactly happened.

"Yes I...uh, did" Stiles swallows harshly as Derek nods.

"That's not how I imagined it going" Derek mumbles and Stiles gapes at him.

"I'm sorry, did you jus-"

Stiles is cut off before he can finish his sentence as Derek leans back in. The kiss is a little more rushed this time. It lasts longer than the first and Derek moans happily into it.

He pulls back, hating that his arm still throbs with pain from when Derek had leant into him.

Derek and Stiles both just stare at each other, neither daring to make any sudden movements. It's obviously Stiles who breaks the peaceful silence.

"I guess I won't be needing my own cab then" he jokes and Derek's smirks down at him.

"You won't be going home either"

Stiles just shakes his head as Derek leads them away from the corridor and out of the hospital.

"But first can we get some pain killers, my arm feels like it's on fire"

********

It's already been a week and Kate hasn't said or done a thing. They all slowly become less stressed with worrying about her and focus on the important things.

Like Stiles' dumb article piece about the local sport team. He missed out on the good stories since he had been on leave. That, and he couldn't write very long stories since he was only operating one arm still. 

And yet the fact that he's fragile and injured, doesn't stop Scott from slapping him harshly on the back a bunch of times as he comes to sit on Stiles desk.

"You attempting to give me scoliosis, Scotty?" He grimaced as he reaches back to rub at the spot on his back.

"No, but I'm wanting to know all the details"

Stiles looks confusingly up at Scott who's smirking widely still.

"What are you on about?" Stiles rolls his eyes, turning back to his piece in front of him.

"Everyone's talking about it. I thought I'd ask about it though. Like a real bro"

Stiles turns to him with a vague expression.

"Scott, you're like my brother you know that." Scott nods. "Good, then you also know that I think you're an idiot sometimes." Scott frowns. "What the hell are you talking about anyway?"

Scott looks around puzzled for a second before standing up to walk over to his own desk. He picks up a newspaper and tosses it to Stiles.

"Page 21"

Stiles skeptically turns to the page Scott told him. He freezes as he reads the title.

'Gotham's leading billionaire settles for literally anyone'

Stiles angrily reads on as the article calls him 'lower class' and some 'random'. But the worse part is how much hatred is poured onto Derek. 

'Playboy billionaire and co-leader of Hale enterprise, Derek Hale is no stranger to anyone is Gotham. Quite well known for the biggest corporations within the city itself, yet he continually surprises us with the many spontaneous choices that he makes. Spontaneous? Yes. Plausible not so much. He doesn't seem to care much when it comes to his never ending playboy status. Literally anyone in the city has a chance to be with Derek Hale'

Oh god, there's a photo too. From the hospital. Of them.. Kissing!

He reads the name of the journalist and immediately gets to his feet, storming past Scott and all other cubicles before he reaches him.

"What the hell is that, Matt?!" Stiles shouts furiously.

"It's my piece for the paper"

Matt sounds too calm. Too calm for someone that Stiles wants to punch square in the face.

"Why are you so interested about Derek's love life? Kinda sounds like a jealous piece of work to me!"

"Please, Derek isn't anyone to be jealous of. Especially if he settles for someone like you"

Stiles halts his advance, not really knowing how to respond to that. 

"Says the guy who's never been laid" 

Stiles looks over to Scott and he's really grateful that he's got his back. 

"Shove off, McCall" Matt stands quickly, shoving Stiles arm that's in the sling before sauntering off.

"That bitch" Stiles curses as he rubs again at his arm.

He can't catch a break.

*******

He gets weird looks casts his way as he leaves work that afternoon. He's usually one to stay behind to work more on his pieces, but he just wants nothing more than to shrink away.

He's worried to even call Derek or even just go see his dad, since he probably found out when he read the paper. Hell, everyone probably knows. 

He decides to see Derek, but Scott calls out after him. He turns to see him run over to him.

"That was dumb" Stiles comments as Scott gulps air before reaching for his pocket to retrieve his inhaler.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there with Matt. The guys a total dickhead anyway" 

Stiles exhales a laugh but it doesn't lift the weight off his shoulders.

"Yeah, but maybe he's right."

"What? There's nothing right about that guy! Like nothing, he's even left handed!"

"Scott what the hell, man? You literally know a lot about that guy"

"Gotta scope out the guy that dishes it to my best friend. Anyway, what he said isn't true. I've seen you with Derek and I'm an idiot usually but I saw that you two actually were pretty cute. It's seems you two were the only ones oblivious to your feelings"

Scott smiles widely again. He really was a great friend and Stiles was lucky to have him there to remind him that things were going to be okay as long as he didn't listen to what was being said. He still had his friends beside him to defend him against assholes.

"Thanks, Scotty" Stiles smiles crookedly.

Even after that heartfelt moment, Scott still hits his back a few more times before heading off.

*******

Stiles heads over to Derek's after work and is greeted once again by Deaton.

Deaton smiles knowingly as he lets Stiles enter. He shows Stiles to Derek's room before he leaves, claiming that he needed to make sure the dinner wasn't burning.

"Hey" Stiles mutters as he sheepishly shuffled into the room.

"Hey" Derek smiles brightly at him, looking up from his book. He sets his book down before he quickly gets up, placing a chaste kiss to Stiles cheek.

Stiles would usually ogle at Derek when he was shirtless, so it's disappointing when Derek walks over to the dresser and tugs on a shirt.

"How was work?" 

Stiles tries not to laugh. Since when had they both become so domestic.

"It was pretty shit actually" Stiles admits as he steals Derek's seat. Derek nods, looking completely aware to what Stiles is going on about.

"You saw the article?"

"Derek, I work for Gotham Gazette. I obviously saw the paper. Or at least only when Scott showed me"

Derek walks over to him. "You know someone told me that what makes a good journalist is someone who works to figure out the facts and state the truth. You can tell apart the articles that are made of facts and those that are just one persons opinion."

Stiles looks up to meet Derek's gaze and he smiles softly at him before he takes his hands.

"And that article is only opinion, there are no facts. Because the truth is that I'm head over heels for you, Stiles. It seems rushed but I've wanted this for years. I just thought I could never have it, so I settled for whatever. But now that I know I could have what I wanted, that's it for me. You're it for me and that's the truth"

Stiles has a hard time trying not to show how much the words hit him emotionally. It's true it feels rushed but it also doesn't. He's waited years for this and he always thought that he'd never have a sole purpose to Derek other than being his best friend. 

"I have something for you too. Something that'll make you feel better"

Stiles reluctantly lets go of Derek's hands and Derek moves away. He walks over to his bed and leans down, pulling a box from underneath it. The box is beautiful, some kinds of dark wood, carved in various sections.

"It was true that I didn't have access to the vault when I was a kid, but Deaton was able to put something in the vault for me when I asked"

He opens the box and observes the contents.

"That's what you got from the bank the night we went into Gotham?" Stiles asks curiously as he peers to look over at the box.

"Yeah, it was something that had sentimental value to me. My parents left me a huge inheritance but I didn't really have anything that was of sentimental value of them. But I was given something by someone and I wanted to keep it safe. It was the only thing given to me that truly has sentimental value to me."

He holds it up for Stiles to see and Stiles' brain short circuits.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah I am" Derek walks back over to Stiles and holds it out for him.

"You wanted to steal this from the vault. I thought it would be something valuable"

He reaches out anyway and takes it from Derek's hands. He observes it and it's dusty, in need of a good clean but it's exactly how he remembers the god damn rabbit that he'd given Derek when they were kids.

It's how this all started.

"Derek Hale, you are the sappiest sap there is"

Derek just shrugs. "But you can't tell anyone that about me"

"Oh yeah, why not?" Stiles smirks.

"Because no one would believe you"

Stiles laughs and stands up, ready to kiss Derek but unfortunately Deaton enters the room hurriedly.

"I apologise for the interruption Master Hale, but there is really something you should see immediately"

Derek glances at Stiles but follows Deaton. Stiles doesn't know what else to do so he follows behind the two of them and listens as Deaton speaks.

"A group of people have managed to escape Gotham's asylum"

"Isn't that supposed to be highly guarded?" Stiles asks

"Yes it is, but they didn't escape on their own. They had help and it really isn't looking good. There's already been a first attack on Gotham and it appears there'll be more"

"Right, where are they expected to attack?"

"From what I've heard, there's quite a few of them hanging near the outskirts of Gotham. But this is what I wanted to show you"

Deaton leads them to the main lounge room where a video is being played over.

Stiles watches the footage of shootouts happening in broad daylight. It's in various locations and the attackers aren't visible from behind their ski-masks.

"They said they wanted the Batman to come out and protect Gotham now. They're challenging you"

Derek looks at Deaton quickly before returning his gaze to the footage. 

"I have to stop them before they ruin Gotham"

"Derek, some have already disappeared among the public. They could be anyone"

"Batman is the only one that protects them. I have to stop them before they completely destroy Gotham. Deaton, get the gear ready."

Deaton nods before he walks off to set things up.

"I should tell my dad" Stiles groaned. They could never catch a break and just relax.

"Alright, but tell him he needs to be careful"

"Yeah, I will. You be careful too, you're not invincible"

Derek laughs, as he places a quick kiss to Stiles lips.

"I'll see you soon"

*********** 

"Isaac, is my dad in ?" Stiles asks as he hurriedly approaches his fathers office.

"Yeah, but he's out back with Harris" Isaac casually announces.

"What? How long is he supposed to be seeing this guy?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks I thought"

"Isaac, it's been over a month!"

"Like I said I don't know. No one tells me anything around here" 

Stiles hesitated outside his dad's office, not knowing what to do. He knew his dad had been acting strangely since his moms disappearance, which was understandable, but not to this extent. He'd called him to see if he was okay when he was in hospital, but he hadn't come to check on him. He wasn't mad in any sense, but he was worried. It was so unlike his dad to be so distant, especially in their time of need. 

And it had all started when his dad had gone to see that Harris. 

Ignoring Isaacs protests, he moved towards the back office. He didn't bother knocking, just barged in. Glancing around the room, he couldn't find a trace of anyone being there. His dad wasn't there and neither was Harris. 

Seizing the opportunity, Stiles snooped around the room trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He would happily admit that he was immensely suspicious of Harris and how exactly he treated his patients. 

He hadn't noticed the figure standing in shadows until it makes itself known.

"Mr. Stilinski, are you hear to finally make an appointment with me?"

Stiles whirls around from where he was flipping through some patients files and notices Harris as he steps forward.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles doesn't stand down as he turns to face Harris. He's scared for reasons he doesn't know, but he can't let Harris know this. He masks his face with the facade of the brave.

"He just finished his appointment with me. Perhaps maybe, you might let me treat you"

Stiles moves to the far side of the room. He curses his luck as he realises the only way out is the door that Harris is blocking off. If he shouts, there's a very little chance that anyone would hear him. His only chance is to get past Harris.

"You're not actually my dads psychiatrist are you?" 

Stiles is praying he can buy himself time, but even as he moves away, Harris doesn't move from his spot.

"Your father is my patient. He is currently being treated and you look to be in some treatment yourself"

"Oh, that's kind of you, but I think I'll pass on that offer" 

He's trying hard not to show his fear, but Harris isn't moving and he's basically trapped. He needs a plan to get out. He needs to find his dad, he needs to find Derek.

"There really isn't anything to be afraid of." Harris smirks as he finally steps forward.

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"Because your dear father is meddling too much with us"

"Us?" 

Another step forward.

"I know what you're trying to do Mr. Stilinski. You are after all a journalist who only wants the facts. Unfortunately for you and your father, you both uncovered something far bigger than the two of you. We can't have you in the way anymore" Harris admits.

Stiles doesn't bother trying to hide his fear.

"Where's my dad?!" He shouts loud enough to hope at least someone hears him from the other side.

"You'll find out" 

"You won't win. Batman will stop you before you can remotely do anything to Gotham"

"Dear boy, there won't be a Batman after tonight. There will only be chaos, destruction and fear" 

Stiles can't wait any longer. He has to move now or he'll be stuck with Harris who looks to be growing incredibly unstable.

He scrambles for the door, but before he manages to reach he feels a strong arm pull him back. He shouts as loud as he can, hoping Isaac or anyone can hear. He slams back to the ground, crying out as his shoulder takes most of the fall and Harris peers down at him. 

"I think it's time to show you true fear" 

Stiles gulps and starts to moves back. He's all out ideas, there isn't anything for him to do. He watches as Harris moves back behind his desk and picks up a plain silver suitcase.

Stiles waits feeling useless as he accepts his fate. He just hopes his dad is okay and that Derek will be able to stop Gotham from its ghastly fate. He watches, waiting for Harris to draw whatever weapon is hidden within the suitcase.

He isn't expecting the old tattered fabric to be drawn out.

"Experience the meaning of true fear" Harris roared as he advanced towards Stiles, pulling the mask over his head.

********

Scott reluctantly dragged himself to work, still feeling awful from a few weeks ago. He hadn't even got a text back from Lydia, even after he wrote the article.

He went to see Mr. Lahey first to get the update which was more like a lecture for the scene caused yesterday with Matt, before he finally sat down to work on his latest piece. 

He glanced up, noticing Stiles abnormal absence from his desk. He knew Stiles was rostered today and he hadn't seen him enter. He quickly shoots him a text, asking if he was running late. 

It's after an hour of work that Scott really starts to feel bored. Stiles hadn't shown up for work and he was worried for his friend, but he knew that Stiles was injured so he may have called a sick day.

Nothing ever exciting happens to him, unless you include poisoning of some sort and spending weeks in hospital as exciting. 

He starts to hear cries from behind him and he curiously turns around to find a bunch of co-workers come running from the other side of the room. They shove past him in their haste and he wonders if Lahey is having another freak out.....again.

That is until he starts to see the gas fill the room from the far side. He watches as Lahey bursts from his office that has been covered by the unusual gas. Scott watches in horror as he starts choking, spewing on the ground. He contemplates to move and help him, maybe he'd finally get that pay rise if he heroically saves the boss.

But then he sees the blood spill from Mr. Laheys mouth and he rethinks his decision. He starts to follow the moving crowd, to avoid the gas at all costs. 

He looks back to watch Mr. Lahey collapse to the ground and someone step out from behind his limp body.

It's Lydia Isley and she laughs quietly before turning to face the escaping people. Her eyes meet Scott and she smiles widely, the gas blocks her from view for a few moments, but she isn't fazed at all by it.

Scott decides to shove harder to escape the uneasy feeling he gets when glancing back at her and the gas. He's finally breaking through the panicked workers who are stunned to move but doesn't get far.

The floors cracks from just a few feet in front of him and he's forced to jump backwards. Thick vines grow from the ground and cover the only exit in the room. They shoot around in various directions, he has to duck as one just misses his head instead clipping the top of his hair.

He regrets thinking his life was boring to this point. It's all he can think about as he realises there isn't a way out.

He's going to die.

********

Deaton watches as the news goes on to state it's usual tragic events. He's watching each monitor as he observes all suspected areas of attack.

Derek was the only thing standing between Gotham and its downfall. People had no idea of the true face of Gotham's hero.

He turned away, but still listening to the news vaguely in the background. He'd checked over to make sure Derek hadn't left any messages for him. 

That's when something caught his attention. The noise of news was abruptly stopped and only silence followed.

He didn't hesitate to turn and tried his best to keeps his mannerism in place, ignoring the urge to sigh.

Because of course something like this was bound to happen eventually.

"Where's the almighty hero, old man" Kate laughed as she held the gun with confidence.

He should really install more security systems.

********

Derek patrolled the outskirts of Gotham. This was going to be one of his only chances to stop the invasion on Gotham. If he could stop it now before more escaped, then he could stop them from joining the others already in Gotham.

He had to protect Gotham, it was what he'd set out to do when he first put on that mask. He was the only thing to stand between Gotham and the fears that lurked among its walls.

He saw movement from the corner of eye and he shot of the ledge he'd been perched on, starting to follow the quick moving silhouette.

He was quicker though and caught up in a matter of seconds. He tackled the person to the ground, quickly finding his footing as he towered over the sobbing person.

They glanced up, tears streaking down their face, fear prominent in their eyes.

"Please don't" they pleaded and Derek's heart stoped for a second.

It couldn't be.... Could it?

He peered closer at the person face and felt his world stop for a second.

"Claudia?" He asked gently as he knelt down beside the sobbing woman.

"I'm sorry" she was barely audible.

Derek was about to tell her it was okay but he didn't get a word out.

A blunt object hits hard at the back of his head. It was the last thing he remembers before he collapses to the ground and the world fades to black around him.


	11. Cognizance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1) I don't know if some of you will find the first part a bit disturbing with the hallucinations. They're not too bad, I didn't write as much detail as I was going to.
> 
> 2) just to clarify that in this story, Lydia does become good eventually.
> 
> 3) the hooded figure is green arrow but obviously it's Allison.
> 
> 4) all mistakes are my own, I apologise for any errors but it's only edited by me and I suck at editing!

Everything around him seems to stop and fade to black. He only knows one thing for sure and that is that he's never felt so terrified in all his life. He's scared for his mom, his dad, Derek, the people of Gotham and he's scared for himself. The room he had been uselessly lying in had disappeared the moment Harris approached him. 

"Why are you hiding, Stiles?" 

Stiles startles at the voice and spins around to face Derek, but it isn't the Derek he knows today. It was 12 year old Derek standing in front of him. Stiles stares, completely bewildered. 

"I thought you wanted to play?"

Young Derek speaks again as his face pulls down into a heavy frown. He takes one step closer to Stiles and Stiles goes to move away. 

Except he can't.

He can't moves his arms or legs from the position they're in and he's suddenly in a full-blown panic. He tries to will his breathing to calm down, but this whole thing can't be real. He has to be dreaming.

"Let's play!" Young Derek laughs.

It's demonic and shakes Stiles to his core. He watches horrified as a piece of Derek's check falls to the ground, leaving a heavy stream of blood in its wake. Then another piece falls from his forehead.

"No.....no this isn't real" Stiles mutters to himself. He tries the whole closing your eyes and opening them again, but when he opens them again, Derek is already missing half of his face.

"Please, no!" Stiles screams and tries to move away again, but to no avail.

Young Derek stops his advance and his whole body jolts at the movement, like a puppet on a string.

"This is your fault" Derek mutters and Stiles can't help but let the fear take over completely.

"Everything falls apart because of you" it's a new voice but a familiar one. His dad steps out from behind Derek and walks over closer to him. Unlike Derek, his entire face is missing.

Slowly his mom, Scott, Parrish, Isaac and people Stiles can't recognise step out of the shadows and move closer. None of them have faces.

Stiles cries out and tries to move once again but he knows it's useless. He just needs to wake up. He can feel the tears fall heavily down his cheeks as he tries to thrash about.

"Scream!" His mom shouts and he does just that.

Their faces all begin to morph into something hideous. A thick fabric grows over the blood and tissue of their faces. The fabric grows over until it's like a second skin, covering the skulls of all their heads.

It's the tattered fabric mask that Harris had before, except it surrounds him and he can't escape from it. He wished it would just fade to black again, but to his luck one charges straight for him, screaming his name at the top of its lungs. 

It rushes up to him, ripping his arms up and shaking him furiously. He feels his head as it lobs back and forth with the force but the creature remains screaming his name.

Stiles tries to move his arms on instinct and finds that his arms actually move to obey his commands. He starts shoving at the creature, pushing it further away from him. He manages to knock it back, but he still can't feel his legs.

It's back up again and grabbing hold of his arms, shoving them to the ground.

It turns its head and yells something incomprehensible. Another creature appears to Stiles right, but this one is larger and comes crashing towards him.

All he can do is scream.

**********

Isaac tries to call Stiles back, but if he's a 100% honest he doesn't really care.

As soon as Stiles shoves open the back room door, he simply turns back to his desk like nothing ever happened. 

Parrish comes back from the break room, holding a coffee cup in one hand and a file in the other.

"What's Stiles doing here?" Parrish asks him as he steps around his desk.

"I don't know, something about his dad" Isaac mutters as he fills out his paperwork.

Parrish nods, but it's quickly replaced with a frown.

"The commissioner isn't in today"

Isaac looks up then and cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I thought he was with Harris today. At least that's what the other guy said"

"What other guy?"

"The new guy that was recruited last month" Isaac states blankly.

He doesn't want to continue the conversation, but finds himself starting to feel a little worried.

"I'll be back" Isaac mutters and moves past Parrish's desk to make his way over to the back room.

He knocks loudly on the door and waits for a response but gets nothing.

"Harris" he tries but gets nothing. He tries the handle but it's locked.

Okay now he's definitely worried.

"Stiles!" He raises his voice and waits for a response. It's silent for a few moments before the screaming starts.

"Shit" Isaac whispers to himself as he starts shoving his weight against the door. He knows that's Stiles screaming and he needs to get in there immediately.

Parrish comes running over and doesn't ask questions, he just starts helping to push at the door. The door doesn't budge under both of their weight however.

"I'll find the keys" Parrish rushes off to the right to the office as Isaac stays and keeps trying to get the door open.

The screams become louder and he can hear the sobs audibly from the other side of the door. He doesn't want to imagine what's happening to Stiles in there.

Parrish is taking too damn long, so he reaches for his holster and grabs his gun. He hopes he doesn't get suspension for destroying the department property. He shoots twice where the door meets its hinge before kicking it open.

His eyes dart around the room trying to find anyone else in the room, except there isn't.

It's just Stiles. Who is still screaming and sobbing, but not moving from his place on the ground.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouts and he runs over to him.

Stiles doesn't move his body as he crashes to his side. He picks him up off the ground and shakes him, hoping that he'll snap out of it. Stiles doesn't move at first, but when Isaac shouts his name again, he starts thrashing violently.

Isaac ducks back from the hands and finds himself being shoved off of Stiles. Determined, Isaac moves back in hoping to draw Stiles out of whatever trance he's in.

He grabs the hands that come closer to slashing his face and pins them to the ground.

"Parrish" he yells over the top of Stiles and watches as Parrish comes crashing down beside him.

"What the hell is happening to him" Parrish yells over the top of Stiles who hasn't stopped screaming.

He strains against Isaacs strong hold and his eyes are full of fear. Isaac can't answer Parrish because he doesn't know what's going on with him either.

"Call an ambulance!"

********

Scott turns back to face his fate. There isn't anyway out this time and he stares straight at Lydia as she approaches. He guesses this is why she never called him back. Too damn busy planning her attempt at world domination.

He's crouched down along with his other co-workers as they appear to be giving up, accepting what's about to happen to all of them.

Expect Scott suddenly feels the urge to do something stupid, something heroic. He knows about all the breakouts, all the attacks. This job is all he has and he isn't about to let someone win over them all. 

Lydia was alone, but he wasn't.

Oh wait.

He was. He didn't have Stiles to back him up and he knew it would be more than likely that no one would be stupid enough to do what he was about to. 

"Hey!" He stood from the crowd and moved forward.

Lydia cocked an impressive eyebrow at him before she smiled slyly, tilting her head to the side.

"Good to see you recovered" she smirks as she moves closer.

"I'm almost sad to see you die." 

Scott shakes his head. "Why don't you fight me, huh! One on one"

He doesn't know why he just said that and clearly neither does Lydia as she frowns confusingly. 

He watches her shrug and raise her hand. He doesn't understand the movement but then it becomes clear to what she's doing.

The ground beneath his feet shudders and he barely has time to blink as it breaks apart and thick vines emerge. It constricts tightly around his body and he grunts in pain.

Maybe he should have been more specific on the whole 'fighting' thing. 

As Lydia begins to motion her hand, something crashes through the window next to Scott. He turns his head to the side to avoid being hit by any glass.

A person rolls upright to their feet right in front of him and lifts up a bow and arrow, pointing straight toward Lydia.

Lydia manages to manoeuvre herself to the side to avoid the arrow as its released.

He hears the hooded newcomer curse as they dash away from in front of him. He can barely keep up with the fluid movements from both of them. 

The tiny sound emanating from the arrow releases echoes through the air. Lydia is becoming slower with her movements, that or she can't keep up with the pace of the hooded newcomer.

He squirms about, trying to free his body from the vines. He's able to get his arm free, so he tugs at the vines with all his strength. He hears a blood curdling scream and looks up to watch as Lydia tumbles back. Scott watches in awe as the hooded figure brings the bow down hard, hitting Lydia in the face. Lydia moves backward as the hooded figure stands over her. Even from where Scott currently is he can hear the words clearly.

"Maybe bring more friends next time, you're going to need them"

The hooded figure delivers one more hit before Lydia goes down for good and doesn't move to get up. Scott still staring dumbly at the person who most likely just saves his and everyone's life. The gas suddenly dissipates all together as the hooded figure reaches down and hefts Lydia off and out the window. 

*******

"I'm not aware of Master Hale's whereabouts at this current moment. Perhaps you'd like to take a seat and wait for him while I make some tea" Deaton doesn't turn his back to Kate even as she lowers her gun. 

"Why is everyone being so difficult at this given time? I know what he is and I will happily be the one to kill Batman once and for all."

"So that's the reason you kept it a secret? So you could kill him, therefore killing the Batman"

"Smart, old man. Precisely the reason I'm here, also because he totally left me hanging after a marvellous night together"

Deaton can't help but roll his eyes. How many times he's heard that line before he doesn't know.

"So would you like some tea?" He casually asks, as though he's not being threatened by someone who's fully armed with all kinds of weapons.

She turns around smirking at him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid, you old fool?" she storms over, with her face only inches away from his as he clenches the teapot in his hands.

"Actually I do. You don't come into my home and threaten me, and then lower your gun"

She reaches for her side but he's faster than she probably would have thought. He smashes the teapot over her head and she crumbles to the floor just like that.

He places the teapot carefully back on the table, examining for any damage. 

"I'm not just some old man, thank you" he says out loud even though Kate is already unconscious.

He quickly pulls the phone over to him quickly dialling a sadly familiar number.

"Gotham Police Department? Yes I have someone you might be looking for"

*******

When Derek finally opens his eyes he's still in darkness. He surprised to find his mask still on and even more surprised when he wakes to see Claudia sitting in front of him.

She's the only thing visible in the room and she's looking straight at him. Derek grunts as he shifts from his position, but find his hands tied back. Claudia's up and moving over to him as soon as he struggles.

"Don't move!" She says calmly as she lays her hand onto his shoulder.

The gesture instantly comforts him. She's just as much a mother to him as she is to Stiles and he can't believe that she's in front of him, alive.

"How'd you know my name?" She asks quietly as she looks frantically around the room.

Derek doesn't know if he should tell her or if he should stay quiet. Claudia had just disappeared completely and never once gave any hint that she was alive and well.

"Your husband and son have been looking for you" Derek tells her and it's the truth. He doesn't want to tell her who he is, still not entirely sure who's side she's currently on. But if it's still Claudia, then she'll still care for both her husband and her son.

Her expression says it all. "Are they both okay?" Her voice cracks in fear of what he might say.

He nods and she sighs out a relief. "Thank goodness" she mutters.

"Why?" Derek asks her and she turns back to him. She hasn't lost the terrified look from her face since Derek last saw her. "Why did you leave them?"

She's lost for words as she stammers out an incomprehensible amount of sounds. "I.....I needed the money" is all she responds with and Derek won't take that as an answer.

"Banks loan money" 

"They wouldn't accept. We were already in debt" Claudia finishes and Derek honestly doesn't know how to feel about that. "I needed to help John, they wouldn't operate otherwise. These people were the only ones to offer me something. In return I had to remain dedicated to them and well...fake my own death"

"But why?! There are other places you could have gone for help!"

"I was desperate!" She cries. " My son struggles to pay his own rent let alone help pay our debts! My husband was dying. I couldn't lose them"

"But they lost you instead" she meets his gaze and Derek's stomach drops as he sees the tears stream down her checks.

"I didn't have a choice. Death was the only way out. They wouldn't look for me that way. They'd both try something stupid to help me. As long as they're safe, then it was all worth it" she nods to herself.

"But they know you didn't enter the bank, Claudia. They're still looking, they haven't given up"

"No" she shakes her head furiously as she repeats the word over and over. "They can't know about me. They can't come looking for me. They'll be killed. They promised they wouldn't be hurt if they just stayed away"

Derek doesn't say anything after that. He just lets Claudia's sobs fill the silence. He feels awful for doing this to her, making her more guilty for what she's done. She deserves to know though, and so do John and Stiles.

He hopes that they're both safe and Deaton too. He doesn't know how he's exactly getting out of here just yet, but he knows he has to soon. But having Claudia here with him, makes him almost want to stay and relish in her comfort, but she still doesn't know who he is.

She's quietened down and Derek lets his head hang down. God, he wants to tell her the truth. 

"I just wished you had asked me for help. I would have helped Claudia, you know I would've in a heart beat"

He doesn't look up to her, just keeps his head down. After a few minutes of silence pass, he sees a pare of shoes shuffle up in front of him. She lifts his head gingerly and he complies with the movement. She looks pained as she looks down at him, but Derek doesn't move his gaze. It takes a lot longer for her to process his face than it did for Stiles, but she eventually gasps as she finally realises.

"Derek...is that you?" She moves her hands to cup his jaw and Derek can only nod as he leans into the gesture.

It's comforting in the way that he's never really had the chance to have before. To feel like he has his own mom back again.

She hesitates only for a few moment before she embraces him tightly. Derek only wishes he could hug her back, to confirm that she's really there in front of him. 

Footsteps echo from outside the room and she jumps away from him. "I'll figure a way to get you out of here, I promise. But when you do, you have to promise not to tell John or Stiles about me."

He wants to ask why but doesn't get the chance as the door bangs open. A tall slender man enters the room, walking at a brisk pace.

His throws his heavy suitcase down onto one of the silver examining tables and throws his glasses off.

"Now to deal with Batman" he comments as he pops open the suitcase.

"Maybe we should wait for the boss" Claudia tries but the man just slowly lifts his head from where he was looking down.

"The boss has actually changed his orders. I'm to deal with the Batman the same as I dealt with your son"

Claudia's eyes grow wide and she yells at the man. "What do you mean! My son was not to be harmed!"

Derek starts struggling against the restraints at the mention of Stiles. If this man has in any way harmed Stiles, he'll be sure to kill him.

"He knew too much, Claudia. I didn't kill him, if that's what you're worried about. He'll be psychically fine in a few days, but I'm not sure how he'll do mentally."

"You bastard! Claudia shouts and lashes forward but the man draws a gun from the case and she halts her advance. 

Derek's still struggling, he wishes he had something to help cut himself lose with. 

"Unfortunately for you Claudia, the boss changed his orders. You're not part of the plan anymore. But we can't risk you leaking information"

The gunshot rings loudly in Derek's ears, even as he shouts. He finally pulls his hands free and advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take the time to thank those of you who have either left kudos, commented and even for just reading the story. It's really helped me become more confident in my writing skills and here's hoping that you enjoy this chapter too!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own cause I suck at editing

*************  
1 day later 

 

"Do you Ms. Isley confess to attacking innocent citizens within Gotham early yesterday morning?"

Lydia doesn't say much as she sits in her cell, wishing that her silence will just make the officer give up on the report and leave.

"You almost killed a man, and you would have hurt many others, Ms. Isley."

She smirks as she examines her nails. "That kinda was the intention" she tells the young officer.

The deputy sighs as he puts the file down with her report in it. She hadn't said much, so they wouldn't have much to go on regardless.

"Did you need anything before we leave you, Ms. Isley?"

"I wish to speak with the Commissioner" she glances at his name tag. Parrish. It's not a name she'd be likely to forget.

He only seems to hesitate for a few seconds before nodding and leaving her alone. She's at least grateful they gave her a cell to herself. Kate must've been reeling with spending time with the others in her cell. 

It's only a few more minutes of her thoughts before the commissioner heads in. He takes the seat where Parish had been previously occupying before he leans forward on his knees.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

He speaks to her formally and straight to the point, unlike the young officer who'd hesitated to start a conversation with an attempted murderer and psychopath.

She's nods and mimics his actions by leaning on her own knees.

"Yes I did." she pauses before she leans back into her original position. "How's Claudia by the way?"

The silence in the room is expected, she did after all intend on infuriating and irritating the commissioner. Though, he remains quiet before she finally breaks the silence.

"Pity, she was actually kind unlike the rest of us. She was normal but naive" 

"Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Not really, I was just curious"

He stands hurriedly and moves the chair back to the corner.

"In that case, I'll being going now to do my job. Incase you haven't noticed, a bunch of criminals have attacked Gotham"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Say what?" 

"The whole 'in case you don't know' thing. We planned the attack after all, so yes I'm aware it happened because I was part of it"

She can see the anger seeping in through the usual cool-manner of the commissioners stance.

"Why?" Is all he asks.

"Why else? To show the world that one person can't stop fear. There are no heroes, just people with different intentions for the world or more specifically, Gotham"

"You're talking about the Bat vigilante?"

"Who else, dear?" She laughs.   
"The plan was to show everyone that no one is safe"

"And how had you intended on doing that?"

She sniggers as she stands from her spot on the rigid bed. "By killing the Batman. Sometimes hope is all people have, but without it, they're nothing"

"You're all psychotic and need help" he snaps as he makes his way out.

"Unfortunately for you commissioner, you're the one who'll be needing the help" She walks the length of her cell before stopping at the very edge of it. "Especially if you think you can contain me in this cell" 

********

Current time

The gunshot rings loudly in Derek's ears and he's up and running to Claudia. She can't die, not here, not like this. Except she isn't the one to stumble back, it's the man.

He cries out and drops his own gun as he clutches at his outstretched arm. Claudia's still blinking in shock as Harris cries out in pain glancing around the room looking for his attacker. His eyes land on something far in the corner.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!" Harris shouts as he stumbles back.

"Maybe you should have made sure of that, Jonathan" the voice sneered before stepping forward, gun raised. "Now step away from my wife or the next bullet goes in your head"

Commissioner Stilinski moved closer to Claudia instinctively. Derek lurks closer, making sure he shields her too, along with John. John eyes him wearily but focuses back on Harris, the more obvious threat.

"I should have killed you long ago, when I had the chance!" Harris roars as he stumbles back further, grabbing for the suitcase, blindly.

"You should have" John mutters but Harris moves further back. Derek's waiting to run after him, but he doesn't want to leave Claudia, not again.

"It's too late though. It's too late for all of Gotham, it's too late for all of you and it's especially too late for your son" Harris laughed and Derek noticed the way John tensed.

"What have you done?!" Derek finally finds his voice and shouts at Harris. Harris immediately snaps his attention to him.

"We've won" he laughs, gripping the suitcase tighter. "There isn't anything that can stop us now, not even the Batman" he barks out a final laugh before he turns and runs. Commissioner Stilinski fires off bullets, but each miss Harris as he makes his escape. 

Derek, comforted by the commissioners presence with Claudia, leaves to run off after Harris. He's running around unaware of where he's going. He's just following the sound of the manic laughter.

He's running into a room full of people, who all turn to look at him. He's frozen to the spot for a moment as he takes in his surroundings. There's around ten people in front of him and six below. The six below drop a large metal bottle, liquid spilling out of it. The pipe below rattles and quakes loudly in the quite warehouse. It takes Derek a moment to realise where he is. The water plant.

Derek counters the first person to throw a punch in his general direction. He can't see Harris as he roams around the room. Knocking out thugs as he goes. Derek watches as some run away before he can stop them, promptly leaving the building.

He finishes up the last thug left before he glides down to the lower level, where all the pipes have been smashed, water splashing messily up the sides of the pipe and onto the floor. He glances at the large metal bottles beside the pipes, all unlabelled, but clearly poured into the pipes at some point.

"Boo" Derek turns around quickly, fist already raised as he swings towards the direction of the voice. He doesn't expect a face full of gas to cloud his vision, and he doesn't expect to gag on it.

He staggers back as he gasps for air, knocking down one of the large metal bottles on his way. He dodges as an outstretched hand reaches for him, but continues to stagger back. He begins to dodge fast moving black objects that head straight past his head. He swats angrily at the objects as they screech past. Opening his eyes. He sees the onslaught of bats that gather in front of him and the scarecrow that stands mockingly at the back.

Derek reaches for his grapple gun, firing quickly at the rooftop. He's able to pull himself up quickly enough to avoid the bats as they move toward him. He lifts himself up from the rooftop and staggers around. He manages to move himself off the rooftop and stumble down into an alley where he collapses. The ground feels likes it's been ripped right out from under him and he can hear everything that's happening around him. He reaches up to his ear, hoping his communicator still works.

"Deaton, I need your help" he manages to grunt out, not bothering to say where he was. Deaton would know, and he would come to find him. He always did.

Derek proceeded to pass out in the middle of the alley.

*******

"Thank god you're safe. I thought I'd lost you" John breaths out as he embraces Claudia. 

"I'm so sorry" she mutters against his shoulder. "You need to go now"

He leans back and looks at her with nothing but determination.

"We both should go" he agrees, reaching for hand. But as he pulls, she doesn't move from her spot.

"I can't go with you John. I'll just be putting you into danger"

"I can protect you, Claudia. Please, please just come home" he pleads

"I'm sorry, John, but these aren't the people you can protect me from" she smiles gently at him. " I know someone who can help me, keep me under the radar. But I can't go back with you."

John wanders back in front of her.

"I can't lose you, not again"

"I'm sorry, John. But this is my decision, it's the only thing that'll protect you both." She pauses as she finally meets his loving gaze. "Go and save our son. I promise to return when everything calms down"

John doesn't argue, just grunts as he embraces his wife for what feels like the last time.

"John, you have to trust the Batman, he's one of the only symbols of hope around here" he nods as he leans back. "And one last thing" she smiles genuinely this time. "I love you"

"I love you too"

************  
2 days later

 

Derek jumped awake and immediately hated himself for it as his head swam. The light that cascaded through the window didn't help the growing pain in his temples, pulling the covers over his head he grunted as Deaton tsked at him.

"You're lucky I was able to find you in time. Apparently your face has become a local target for thugs within Gotham" he handed Derek a glass of water as he began to sit up

"How long was out?"

Deaton glances down at his watch and simply shrugs. "Almost two days"

"Two days! What's happened? Did all the thugs get caught? What about Claudia" he pauses as he intakes air. "What about Stiles?"

He's anxious to hear what Deaton would say. Harris had worried them all with Stiles condition and if he didn't have that long before, how long did he have now?

"Mr. Stilinski is fine for the moment. We were able to form a supplement that counteracts the hallucinogenic for both you and him. He's still recovering in the hospital if you wish to speak with him." Deaton takes the glass when Derek is finished with it.

"As for the thugs, they've been contained and are currently being kept at the Gotham police department as far as I'm aware" 

"Deaton, this is far from over. I don't know how Jonathan Harris created the hallucinogenic but this isn't the worst of it. I saw what was happening down at the water plant. They're poisoning the water, soon everyone in Gotham is going to become infected"

Deaton nods, as he stands placing the tray of food from the desk onto Derek's lap.

"Then you better make a full recovery so you can stop him." He gets up and heads for the door. "No pressure or anything" 

Derek can't help but agree.

*******

"You know, we've really got to stop coming to this place"

Stiles spins around to face him. He'd been busy packing his bag, he hadn't heard Derek approaching.

"I couldn't agree more" Stiles nods but his face doesn't light up like it usually does. He still looks far too pale and sickly for Derek's liking, but he's okay.

"How're you feeling" Derek asks as he approaches him.

"A little messed up" Stiles laughs, but it doesn't meet his eyes. "But I'm okay now thanks to Deaton"

"Yeah, thank god"

Derek can't help himself as he brings Stiles toward him, and embraces him tightly. He was so terrified of losing him and he still is. He just needs the comfort, the reminder that he's still there.

"I'm okay, Der" Stiles pats his shoulder gently but Derek only tightens his hold.

"I should have gone with you. It wouldn't have happened"

"You don't know that, Derek" Stiles pulls away. "Besides you're here now" Stiles leans forward, pressing his lips to Derek briefly before returning to packing his bag.

"At least now we can relax a little now that all the thugs have been reeled in" Stiles nods to himself.

Derek can't help but huff a laugh, making Stiles turn around to cock and eyebrow at him.

"It's far from over, Stiles. They've been hiding out at the water plant and putting the hallucinogenic into the water supply. As soon as it's time, they'll release it, and I can't let that happen. If that happens, all of Gotham will become infected. There isn't enough of the cure to help everyone"

"Can more be made?"

"Deaton said it was a rare flower that was used to create the formula. As far as he's aware, there's none left. It's best if I'm able to stop it before it happens"

Stiles nods, forgetting about his bag completely. Derek turns his head to the side slightly and catches sight of John walking towards them.

"You're going to need help, Derek. You won't be able to beat them on your own"

Derek nods " I already know someone who could help"

Stiles opens his mouth to reply, but snaps it shut as his dad enters the room.

"Dad?" Stiles manages to gasp out as he looks shockingly at his father.

Derek turns around and leaves. The two of them needing the privacy.

*******

"Is it really that hard to make some tea for your guests?" Lydia bellows. She's been waiting for a solid two hours after she had asked for some tea.

"It is when said guests, are destructive killers"

Lydia eyes the doorway suspiciously, but nods her head.

"The title is a little bit tedious I must say. Besides I've never killed anyone" she smirks.

"Yet, you helped the man who's going to poison all of Gotham"

"Well, I've never had much affection for people"

"So you agreed to the plans to poison the water supply within Gotham"

Lydia's smile drops from her face as she realisation dawns on her.

"The water supply? The arrangement was just the sewers, where the nasty crocodile thing lives"

"Looks like the plans have been changed" Lydia watches as Batman steps out of the shadows, immensely impressed at how he had gotten in the department so easily. "And you're going to help me stop him, because if you don't not only do thousands of people die, but so will your beloved plants"

Lydia couldn't really say no. She'd been lied to and now her plants were at risk. She couldn't have that happen, even if the Batman was the enemy, he made a valid point. One she couldn't refuse or argue with.

"So what's the plan, Bats?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 100 kudos! Thanks for the support guys, happy to know you're enjoying it. Only a few more chapters to go!!!!


	13. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update you guys, but I had a bad case of writers block and I deleted and re-wrote this chapter so many times. I hope you're happy with the final result!  
> Only one more chapter to go!

"What the hell?" Isaac mutters to himself as he looks down into the cell with Lydia's tea that she had been so persistent on, only to find it empty.

Isaac immediately drops the tea as he runs back towards the office, shoving the commissioners office door open. Commissioner Stilinski had been mid-conversation with one of his officers demanding to know why he'd been called in.

"Isaac I'm a little-"

"Lydia Isley is out, she's escaped the cell" Isaac interrupts the commissioner before he can finish. 

"How the hell did she get out?!" John yells.

"The Batman" says one of the officers off the right. John glances over at the footage.

"I want an APB out on the both of them."

"What are we going to do about the Batman" Parrish asks.

"Bring him in. He's made himself an enemy of the public, so we'll treat him like one"

**********  
"This is where it's supposed to be. I don't understand, I didn't move it" Lydia fumbles around in the soil, trying to locate her beloved plant.

"Perhaps Harris had something to do with its disappearance" Derek suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had, since his whole plan had been a lie. I was the only one naturally immune to the toxin, so he made me create several spores around Gotham that he could use for himself, if he was to ever become infected. This was the last one, but I can still feel it here. It wasn't taken, it was killed" 

"He killed his immunity?" 

"Don't ask me why, I don't understand the way his deranged mind works" she stands back up, taking a step back from the soil she had been digging through. 

"Can more be made?" 

Lydia turns to Derek with an eyebrow cocked. Derek shrugs off the gesture.

"Obviously I can create more spores, but these things take time. It took me months to create and grow those spores for his plans"

"Can you get it done in a few days?" Derek knows he's pushing, but he can't wait for Harris to make a move. He needs this plan to work, it's the only one he has.

"You're delusional, Bats. Besides I'm currently a fugitive, who's supposed to be under arrest."

"I can buy you time. Keep the GCPD off your back until all the spores are done" he offers.

"And after I create these spores, will you come back to arrest me?"

"It depends if you get it done. Harris can't infect this city, I won't let it happen."

"I like a man with determination." She flips her strawberry blonde hair back which Derek narrowly dodges as it flies towards his face.  
"I'll do my best, I'll contact you when it's done" 

"Thank you" Derek simply says but Lydia glances at him with complete shock. The initial shock surpasses her face and is immediately replaced with a small, gentle smile as she murmurs a quick "you're welcome" before she takes off.

********

Stiles was packed and ready to leave, after finally catching up with his dad which felt like forever. His dad had wanted to drive him back home, but was called back into work. Stiles told him to go, but only then remembered that he didn't have a ride home. 

Grumbling the whole way out of the hospital he debated if he should call Derek, but he knew he had too much on his plate already. So he reluctantly caught a cab back to his apartment, barely scraping enough change for the ride. The cab driver was rude when most of it was in coins, but Stiles couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't wait till his head hit his pillow and he would finally drift off to sleep. 

Getting out of the cab and simply walking to the elevator felt like a chore. He was mentally exhausted and he'd been too afraid to fall back to sleep there in fear he'd fall back into his nightmares. Now he regrets not sleeping in hospital, because at least he wasn't alone.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors couldn't have opened any slower. He rushed down the hall to his apartment only to stop in his tracks as he took in the note on the door.

'Eviction Notice', along with his payment sheet, revealing that he'd missed four of his monthly payments. He'd known he'd been behind on his payments due to everything that has been going on recently and the fact that he could hardly afford the rent to begin with. But as he glances at the final payment figure, he knows he can't afford it. 

Now Stiles is a grown man, he knows that, but that doesn't stop him from crying in the middle of the hallway outside of his door. He'd been through a lot this past few months and all he wanted was a good sleep. With everything that had been going on, he had always had the comfort of his own home, but now he doesn't even have that. 

He doesn't even want to enter his apartment, knowing all too little how temporary it will be. So instead he heads back to the elevator, where he calls his dad. He waits for an answer even as the elevator reaches the bottom floor and he promptly exists. 

Cursing aloud, he then tries calling Derek, but he doesn't answer either. Great, now he feels like crying all over again.

He prays that his only option left answers him as he dials their number.

"Hey bro, you okay?"

"Yeah I am, I mean kinda and by that I mean not at all" he sighs as a taxi ignores him and keeps driving.

"Want to come over? I've got a rare day off and no plans for social activity, but we can go get lunch"

"Lunch sounds great, but Scott I've got a massive favour to ask you"

"Yeah sure, anything"

*********

"Deaton, I've managed to get Lydia to create more spores in order to defeat Harris" Derek says as he makes his way through the ruined city. 

"Is she to be trusted?" Comes Deaton's voice through his ear piece

"Harris lied to her about what his real intentions had been. She's doing it for her plants more than anything else. I'm willing to trust her, if it means we save Gotham"

"So you're heading back now?"

"I'll be back soon. I've got one last stop before I head back"

"Very well, I shall prepare dinner for you, sir"

Derek makes his way through the practically abandoned city as he covers more ground. He's trying to find the best vantage point to track down any suspicious activity that could be the result of Harris. It gives him time to think back on how Harris had easily made his way into the Stilinski's family life and practically tore it apart. He's still wondering about Claudia and if John had managed to tell Stiles.

He's glancing over the city from the highest point, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. He's leaping down after a few more minutes only to find himself coming face to face with the one and only Peter.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise" Peter exaggerates with wild hand movements which reminds him an awful lot of the way Stiles talks.

"I'd say the same thing, but I hate lying" Derek counteracts.

The bitterness between Peter and Batman is clear and the anger radiates from Peter as he circles Derek. He knows that him and Peter are friends, almost brothers, but he's unaware of the face behind the mask. Derek can't be remorseful nor can he let Peter distract him from the real situation that is currently happening within gotham's walls.

"How charming. You know, I know someone who would love to see you! They want you there for their own glorious spectacular, front row and centre. What do you say?"

Derek scoffs. "Over my dead body. I won't have you or anyone hurt the city or its people"

"Shame, he was kinda hoping you'd agree. He has a soft spot for you. Without you dear, Batman, there is no fight to be won or thrill for us to chase. What do you think about Batman's choice, scarecrow?" 

Derek spins around to face the man in the tattered mask. Harris.

He swings his first but misses as the gas is sprayed directly into his face and his mouth. He staggers back as the scarecrow advances, relentless with the toxin as he continues to aim at his face. 

Derek feels like his chocking, he can't breath or make a move to take down Harris. He won't let up and Derek needs to break away now, he doesn't want to think about the results of the amount of toxin currently aimed at him.

It finally stops and he drops to his knees, gasping air. Everything's dark, but his eyes are still open but seeing nothing. He only hears the voices, they're whispered screams in the silence that surrounds him. 

"Now to make sure no one finds him" 

Derek feels himself fall, but can't do anything about it. He falls for the longest time and embraces the inevitable. He doesn't feel the impact and he doesn't feel any bones snap. He feels weightless, he feels scared, he feels alone but most importantly, he feels for the people of Gotham.

If this is the result of the toxin, it's even worse than he thought and he can't do anything about it.

He's helpless in the sense he can't move, let alone breath. The darkness is his only company, and it terrifies him what may be lurking inside it.

*********

"Man, that sucks so much! Can you ask your landlord to reconsider?" Scott asks through a mouthful of pizza.

Stiles shakes his head in reply as he too takes a bite of his pizza. The small diner that they're in had been one that Stiles had never noticed. It was small, yet full of character. He can't recall how many times he walked or drove by it on his way to work. 

Apparently it was Scott's most favourite place in the world and he keeps claiming that he'd bring his first date with a girl here. Stiles doubts very much that whoever the 'she' may be, they wouldn't be impressed. He's watching the television in the far corner and breaks away when he answers Scott's question. 

"I've missed four payments Scott. I can't afford to pay it even if I did over time. I was hardly managing to pay it before"

"I swear our boss pays us below normal wages, regardless to all the bullshit we go through just for a good story"

Stiles can't help but laugh and agree with him. How much he'd been through in his career, and poor Scott getting held up by Lydia along with a few other colleagues the other day.

"But you can crash at mine until you find a new place. I don't mind, I've got the spare room in the basement and....hey are you even listening?"

Stiles was to busy focusing his attention on the news.

'Batman teams up with criminals of Gotham'.

'What has Derek gotten himself into?' He thinks to himself and decides to find out for himself. 

*******

"Commissioner, this just came in"

Parrish hands John a USB and before John can respond Stiles bursts into the room, almost knocking Parrish to the ground.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?"

He saunters in as though he is entitled to know everything that happens with his dad's work.

"Go home Stiles" his dad sharply replies as he injects the USB into the office computer.

"Yeah I don't really have one of those at the moment. But what the hell is on the news about the Batman teaming up with criminals?"

John sighs and glances over at Parrish who just shrugs. Some help he is.

"He released Lydia Isley, who last week as you know, held up the Gotham gazette and could have possible killed many people"

"Why would he do that?" Stiles asks the question aloud but it was more for himself. When Derek had said he'd known someone who could help, he hadn't even thought this as a possibility. What the hell was he thinking?

Stiles was ignored as his dad frowned at what he was staring at on his computer. 

"What's that?" Stiles asked Parrish 

"Footage of the Batman killing some innocent people"

"What!?"

Suddenly sound played from the footage and Stiles eerily found it all too familiar. The snapping sound and the echoes of cracking.

He wanders around his dad's desk and it confirms his beliefs, it's footage from the bank. When the creatures had come in and attacked them, except they weren't creatures, they were people and Derek was snapping their necks.

"So much for the hero of Gotham."

"Dad can I speak to you for a minute" he glances over at Parrish. "Alone"

John nods and Parrish leaves the office without even a glance. 

"Dad that was the night we went into the bank"

"I know Stiles. You some how managed to leave out the details about the Batman killing innocent people"

"But dad, he didn't! They weren't even people!"

"So you're saying these people aren't actually people?"

God, Stiles wanted to scream out of frustration.

"Dad no! They were creatures, I saw them. They attacked me and almost killed Derek!"

"Stiles, look at this footage and tell me these aren't people and they're actually things. His murdering them"

"Then I guess that makes me a murderer then too, because I hit one of the over the head!"

"To protect yourself?"

"Yes! And because they pushed Derek off a ledge!!"

"Then it was self-defence"

"Dad, you're not listening to me! They weren't human!!"

John ejected the USB and stood, turning the computer screen off. 

"Why are you defending him so much?" John asked curiously.

"Because I was there and no one else was! They weren't people"

"You know something don't you? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not my secret to tell dad, you just have to believe me please" Stiles was practically begging.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but this here" he waves the USB in the air. "is proof that the Batman isn't the hero Gotham wants nor needs"

"Dad please! There has to be an explanation behind the footage, maybe it had been-"  
He stopped suddenly as everything made sense. The fog in Gotham and the bank, the dust, the air vents, the dead body and the creatures.

Harris's toxin. It had to be him.

Without explanation he ran passed his dad, ignoring his shouts. Harris had set Derek up. 

"How do you defeat someone? You take away what little hope they have" Harris had said. By taking away the Batman, making him appear as one of the bad guys meant there wasn't anyone to have faith in.

He bursts through the doors and startles Scott who was leaning up against his jeep.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asks.

"Nope, I found something even better" he reaches into his jeeps console and takes his phone out. He immediately calls the Hale Manor and isn't surprised that Deaton answers after only two rings.

"Deaton, has Derek come back yet?"

"Unfortunately he hasn't returned from his trip"

"Dude, what the hell does Derek have to do with this?" Scott interrupts but Stiles ignores him.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Not for a few hours. He won't answer"

"I figured as much. Deaton something bad has happened, Derek was set up. It was all a setup"

He ignored Scotts confused remarks in the background.

"I feared as much. I'm able to track him and from what I can understand, he hasn't moved from his current location in a while"

"I can get there Deaton. Tell me where it is and I'll get him"

"Unfortunately Mr. Stilinski, I don't think this is a task you can handle on your own. I do however know someone who'd be willing to help"

"Yeah I'm with you on that, I'll take all the help I can get"

"Come to the Manor when you're free and I'll set them up"

"Thank you Deaton"

"You're immensely welcome, Mr. Stilinski"

********

Derek shudders as he moves his head to the side. He's able to finally move after what feels like hours. His back screams in protest as he sits up slowly. He can hear something scraping in the distance on the concrete floors, sounding like a trolley. 

He stands after the sound starts to fade but he follows after it shortly. He hardly notices as his surrounding background fades into a new room and then into another. He finally comes to a halt outside two large doors that seem vaguely familiar. 

He pushes them open further and wishes he hadn't when the morgue comes into view. Three metal beds are positioned in the middle of the room, without bodies covered by white sheets that cascade to the floor.

He's walking unwillingly to the closest table and reaching for the sheet. He gently pulls it down and immediately stops his movements as a face is revealed.

It's his mom, but not as he remembers. She's covered with burns. He reaches for the one beside her and finds his dad in the same condition. This isn't right. This isn't real.

He glances over to the last metal bed and rips the cover off to find a man he doesn't recognise at all.

He's an old man, with a smirk on his lips.

"You don't recognise him do you?" Comes a voice.

Derek spins around trying to find where the source came from but can't see anything.

"He's the one that killed us. Held us captives in our own home and set it alight. All because of our little secret, Derek"

Derek freezes up as his dad turn his head towards him. He's blinking up at him. 

"But he died before anyone could avenge us son, but he's gone. There isn't a reason for you to continue doing what you're doing. This city doesn't deserve to be saved" it's his moms soothing voice, the one he misses so much. 

"No, you're not real. You're-"

"Dead. We're sorry for leaving you Derek, but it was your fault"

"What?" He feels like all the breath left his body. 

"This is your fault" both his mother and father say.

*******

"This wasn't what I was expecting"  
Stiles honestly admits.

"Ouch, Stiles I don't know whether I should be touched or offended"

"Definitely touched" Scott drools before snapping out of his trance. "I mean, it's nice to see you again"

"Oh, you're the idiot that almost got themselves killed" Allison looks him up and down. "Right?"

"Ah, yeah that's me! The idiot, but more commonly referred to as Scott"

Stiles refrains from slapping him over the back of the head and it seems Allison is too. 

"Anyway, Deaton told me the situation." She says as she hoists her arrows over her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind but I called in a friend to help us out too"

"No problem! The more the merrier!"

"This is Kira, she's going to help us out with getting Derek back"

"What's going on with Derek?" Scott tried again but is ignored for the tenth time today. 

"I prefer to be called Katana"

"Is that because you have a Katana?" Scott jokes but everyone just glared daggers at him. "Sorry"

"We should get going. While there's still day"

"Dude, are all your friends this hot because seriously why haven't you introduced me to them before?"

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott but his eyes looks so earnest. "They could break your neck with a single glance"

"That's hot!"

"You're messed up my friend"

"Whatever" Scott says as they head to the jeep. 

"I call shotgun" he hears Scott call out. Allison quirks an eyebrow at him and he crumbled under her gaze. "Sorry, you can take the front"

********

If this is anything to go by, then he's down there" Allison points down into a massive ditch. 

Stiles swallows nervously as he glances at it. It's deep and enough to cause damage from the fall. It's reminiscent of their first time in Gotham together. If Derek hadn't moved from his position in hours then maybe he was seriously hurt this time.

"I'll look for another way round" Kira announces as she turns from the group. 

"I'll go too!" Scott shouts and follows after her.

Stiles barely managers to hear Scott ask Kira if she's single before Allison starts talking.

"What do you think happened?"

He turns from the ditch to face her.

"I think Harris set him up from the start and Peter had just been a ploy to distract us from what was actually happening. The creatures in the bank were infected by Harris's toxin and were driven insane. When Derek and I entered, there must have still be remnants of the toxin, because those people appeared to be creatures. The affect of the toxin made us believe that they weren't human. And that's what Harris wants for Gotham. For people to turn against each other because they're too blinded by fear, at least that's my theory."

"It's a pretty solid theory, I believe it. And by getting rid of Derek, he's getting rid of a symbol of hope. There won't be anyone to stop him"

"You and Kira seem to be able to look after yourselves"

"But we don't serve a true purpose. We avenge ourselves only, Derek takes it upon himself to grant justice for those that can't seek it themselves. He's all some people have as hope in a city like Gotham"

Stiles opens his mouth to reply when he hears Scott shout out that they may have found a way down. He walks in silence along with Allison.

Kira and Allison make their way down effortlessly and graciously as Stiles and Scott tumble down the rubble.

It's silent for the longest time as they walk among the ruins, but then the screaming starts.

Except it isn't just any scream. It's Derek's.

Stiles is the first to take off as the other three hesitate to charge in. Stiles follows the scream and prays that he isn't hurt or someone is there hurting him. He manages to lose the others in his fit to reach Derek, but that's the last thing on his mind.

"Derek!"

Stiles screams his name over and over, trying to find him. He's tumbling over all the ruined paths to get to him, but it doesn't matter how much he does, he feels like he's just getting further away. 

The next scream Derek let's out makes Stiles flinch, as it sounds like he's yelling in his face.

He spins to his right to find a steel door and doesn't hesitate to shove it open and sure enough Derek's there.

He's illuminated from the light coming from above, where he must've fallen and Stiles can see him thrashing around violently.

"Derek!" He screams out again as he skids to his side. "Derek, wake up!"

He shakes Derek, but it only increases his thrashing. Stiles tries to move, but Derek's arm crashes against his face as he continues to thrash. Stiles hates to admit that he was sent flying back by the force, but he doesn't even feel it. 

"Derek come on! Wake up!"

********

"It wasn't because of me!"

He screams at his parents but they won't stop saying it over and over.

"Derek!"

He hears the scream, all too familiar. Stiles.

He turns back to his parents to only find darkness. He reaches out blindly, trying to feel around for something to hold.

"Derek, wake up!"

But he is awake, he doesn't understand.

"You're caught in you mind Bats" comes Harris's voice. "You're a mad man now, like the rest of us"

He can hear Stiles pleas clearly and he wants to see him, but how can he wake up.

"No hope for you Bats"

But he's wrong, oh so wrong. Everyone has there own form of hope and Derek happened to find his.

"This isn't real, wake up!"

"Nothing will work." Comes Harris's voice.

********

Derek wakes with a start and he feels like a weight has been removed from his chest and he can finally breath. 

"Oh thank god, Derek" Stiles breaths out as he practically jumps on top of him. 

He'd thought he'd lost him for a second. 

It takes Derek a moment to take in his surroundings before he notices Stiles who's still wrapped tightly around him. He finally places his arms back around him. 

"You found me" Derek mumbles against where his head rest against Stiles shoulder.

"I found you" Stiles leans back out of the embrace to plant a kiss on his lips and it feels like forever since Derek felt it. 

He kisses back just as fiercely, but sloppy as he's too exhausted to put much into it. They break apart, resting their foreheads together, trying to believe that one and another are okay.

"Well I mean, Deaton technically found you" Stiles says as he licks his lips. "But I came to get you"

Derek laughs and Stiles hugs him once again. It's almost two minutes later before the two separate.

"We should get out of here" Stiles says as he takes Derek's hand. 

He helps Derek to his feet. 

"I like the sound of that"

"Not so fast" a voice startles them both. "Stiles step away from the Batman"

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

His dad's got his gun trained on Derek. His eyes unmoving from Derek beside him. He wants to scream at his dad to drop the gun, instead Stiles steps in front of Derek. His dad immediately lowers his gun slightly.

"Stiles, move"

"No I won't. I won't move so you can shoot, I won't let you kill him"

"I'm not killing him. I'm taking him in and it'll be the publics decision on what happens to him"

"No" 

"Stiles it's okay." Comes Derek's voice from behind him.

"No it's not okay! This is a huge misunderstanding!"

"Then I'll explain it to your dad, just trust me."

Stiles doesn't get another word out as Derek steps out from behind him and walks over to John. John hold his gun back up but lowers it quickly when Derek holds out his wrists.

John cuffs them.

"Batman, you're under arrest-"

"Dad don't!" Stiles shouts as he storms over.

But his dad's already dragging Derek out and Derek does nothing to stop him from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Final chapter will be up in a few weeks


	14. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see, I gave the Batman a strong enough dose of my toxin that would make any sane man lose their mind and eventually die. But you.... you drew him out of his trance. You play an important role in me winning this battle against him and Gotham. Because he may kill me tonight, but he won't kill you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Hope you enjoy :) Any and all mistakes are my own, I really do suck at editing.   
> Thanks

"Dad, dad listen to me! You can't do this" Stiles pleaded with his father. His father was reluctant to listen as he continued to drag Derek out of the tunnels. 

"Mr. Stilinski, I think there's been a mistake" Allison spoke up. 

Stiles had lost them back in the tunnels when he took off after Derek, but he was grateful his friends were still there to help.

He watches as his dad stops abruptly to face the group huddled in the corner. Allison stood forward with Kira, while Scott shrunk to the back. 

"The only mistake was all of you thinking you could handle everything that's been going on in Gotham outside of the law without it catching up with you! Stiles what the hell are you thinking?!And you brought Scott with you!"

"I kinda just tagged along" Scott mutters, but not for the first time tonight, no one listens.

"I'm thinking that if no one is here to protect this city from what's actually going on then a lot of people are going to die. Dad, sometimes things have to be done outside the law, sometimes someone has to get their hands a little bloody and people make mistakes too without actual intention, but dad Gotham needs Batman"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stiles"

"I know a hell of a lot more about what's going on than you do"

"Enough Stiles!" Derek watched as Stiles flinched back from his dads outburst, it had been a long time since he'd seen his dad in this state. Everyone was silent, not even Scott had anything to contribute to the silence. It wasn't until his dad started to tug Derek away again, that Stiles finally snapped back to reality.

"Dad please don't." Stiles begged. "Dad you know that there's something bigger going on here. Batman's our only hope" 

Stiles watches as Derek willingly climbs into the back of the GCPD wagon.

"Go home, Stiles" his dad adds before he opens his door.

"You know, mom would've listened to me" Stiles knows it's a low blow, but his dad pauses and looks at him with so much uncertainty.

He opens his mouth to say something but chooses to just jump in the vehicle. 

Stiles is hopeless to watch as his dad drives away his hope.

********

It's been around two hours since Derek had been arrested and they now finally had a solid plan. That is however if it worked, since they hadn't had much luck in the past. 

Stiles had had every intention to just drive to the station and get Derek out, but Allison had convinced him they needed a plan with more structure and strategy. What they were about to do was completely mandatory, even if it cost Stiles his fathers respect. But if they did this, there was still a fighting chance. 

Stiles was patiently waiting as Allison loaded his jeep with her gear. She not only carried a bow and arrow but many other weapons and gadgets, even things Stiles had no idea existed.

"So..." Scott stood awkwardly by his side. He kicked the dirt underneath his foot as he pursed his lips. "You said we went for Derek, but came back with Batman"

"Yeah" 

"Do we need the Batman to find Derek or something?"

"Ye- wait what?" Stiles span around to face him.

"I just don't get it. We got Batman, but we didn't get Derek. Did you forget about him?"

"Oh my god, Scott. Sometimes you're so stupid, I worry about your future"

"What? What did I say?"

But Stiles shook his head when Allison announced she was ready, along with Kira. Scott was an oblivious idiot, but he was an oblivious idiot that was going to hopefully get Stiles to Derek.

***********

"So what are your thoughts on the capturing of the vigilante of Gotham, Ian?"

"It's Isaac and I'm happy to see him finally behind bars. It puts all of us at ease, he is a murderer after all. He's just as bad as the rest of the people that roam Gotham, he's just more obvious about it"

"So you're not skeptical at all?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well.." Scott pauses trying to think of something. He should have planned ahead but now on the spot he has no idea what he was originally meant to be asking as the question for his fake article. Stiles would have been a much better choice for quick thinking, but he'd be too obvious, the whole department knows who the commissioners son is.

"Who gave you the tape?"

"What tape?"

"The one with the supposed murders that the Batman committed. Who handed you the tape?"

Isaac hesitates as he thinks about it, but stops short of an answer. He turns to Parrish who eyes the mountain of paperwork on his desk. If there's one thing bad that came from having Batman arrested, it was all the paperwork.

"Parrish, who gave us the tape?"

Parrish looks up, grateful for the distraction. "It was a young man. He said he'd found it when he was working"

"What's his job?"

"He's a security guard, watches the buildings intent on making sure nothing bad happens to them. He's our human alarm, since cameras are easily hackable"

"How does he contact you?" Scott sees Stiles creep behind the front desk. Allison hot on his heels. 

"He calls us usually"

"And he watches these buildings at what time?"

"He's the night guard. He insists on working every night, never takes time off"

"So why didn't he call you on the night of the attack?"

"Look kid, you're asking a lot of questions and I don't have the answers."

"Okay, but answer this. If he is watching inside these building all night, why didn't he call you in when it happened?"

"Maybe he missed it?" Isaac adds.

"So why did he look back at the tapes. Why wait weeks after the supposed murder happened?"

Parrish remains quiet as he thinks about it but doesn't come up with a response. 

"Huh, that is a little weird. Maybe we should tell someone" Isaac adds.

"Yes, you should tell someone. Get the commissioner now"

Parrish nods to Isaac and he reluctantly gets up to find John. Scott so badly wanted someone to be there to witness that he wasn't completely stupid. He figured something out!

"So what's this guys name?"

"Um" Parrish mutters. "I grabbed his name, hang on". He ruffles through his paperwork on his desk before he finds a small piece of torn paper. "He only gave me his first name"

Scott wanders around the desk as he peers at the paper. A name scribbled in red ink takes up the entire space of the small paper.

'Falcone'

********

"I don't know what I'm doing"

Derek looks up at John. When they'd arrived, he'd been put in the cell immediately, but John hadn't left. He pulled up a chair and sat outside his cell. Derek hadn't said anything and neither had John. They both remained silent up until this point.

"I know I'm doing the right thing. That I'm doing my job. But I also know that my son is right"

John harshly rubs at his face before he continues. Derek hates seeing him like this, so vulnerable. John's always been like a father to him. Even before he met Stiles, John had been the first person to approach him after his parents deaths. He was also the only one he opened up to about the whole ordeal. 

"My wife, she told me to trust you that night you saved us. You saved my son too, if you hadn't been around, I would've lost them both. God knows what I'd do if I lost them both."

"My wife is alive, but gone and my son is with me, but he's against me. I'm losing them both, all because I don't have faith in a man dressed as a bat"

"He seems to be spending a lot of time around you, my son. I'm more worried about that than anything. I know I'm meant to believe that you murdered those people, but I don't. I believe that you saved my son"

John moves from his chair and walks up to Derek's cell door. It's not long before Derek hears the turn of key and the snap of the lock. His head snaps up as he peers suspiciously at John.

"I may not have faith in you, but both my wife and son do and that's good enough for me."

*******

"He should be here" Stiles slowly makes his way around the corner. He doesn't hear anyone down the corridor other than the occasional criminal. 

"Well, look what we have here"

Stiles startles and manages to smash back into Allison, however she doesn't stumble.

"Sorry to scare you precious, just wanted to say hi"

Kate's grin is wicked and he feels Allison stiffen behind him.

"Stiles, if she gives us away"

"Oh don't worry about me, dearie. I'm intrigued to see how this turns out. To see who wins, fear or hope. That is of course depending on who the Batman chooses"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Stiles stay quiet, we can't afford to-"

"I wonder who Batman will choose. What do you think Stiles ?"

Stiles is at a loss for words. Allison grips his wrist as she begins to drag him. He vaguely hears her telling him not to listen, that Kate's only trying to sabotage their rescue mission.

He hears the start of Kate's manic laughter but Allison keeps dragging him down the hall. She doesn't say anything, and he doesn't either. It's seems they both can't think of what Kate might have meant.

"He should be here" 

They both glance at the open cell in confusion. 

"What the hell?"

The alarms sound so suddenly and Stiles doesn't have time to jump at the sound, as Allison moves quicker, running out of the cell area before anyone can see them.

"Why wasn't he there?" Allison spins to face him.

"I don't know, that's where my dad would've taken him. I don't understand"

"We need to get out of here now, before-"

"Stop where you are!"

Stiles and Allison both freeze. This plan was just going from bad to worse. 

"Turn around, with your arms above your head"

Allison glance at Stiles, knowing all too well that she could take down the officer behind them. 

"NOW!!" The officer scream and Stiles jumps. The voice sounds frighteningly familiar and even before he turns around he knows who it is.

Allison catches on too as she leaps towards Peter. She manages to smash the gun out of his hand, but she also manages to get a punch to the face. 

"Stiles, go!" She screams at him as she spins around to kick at Peter, but he knocks her down again. Stiles curses, as he looks around for something to use. 

He rounds the corner, snatching the fire extinguisher from the wall and running back to watch as Allison knocks Peter to the ground with one single kick. Stiles rushes up as Peter begins to move and brings the fire extinguisher down, smashing Peter's face with it.

Peter cries out, but the hit only seems to enrage him more. He grabs Allison while he has the chance and they both start moving for the exit.

That is until the sound of a bullet firing fills the air and Allison stumbles for the first time. Stiles manages to take most of her weight as she grunts and moves her hand to her side where blood is oozing out of her shirt.

"Shit" Stiles panics, he bails on the exit and decides to head left as Peter fires off more bullets. 

"Hang in there, Allison" 

Her steps become slower, and Stiles knows Peter will catch up with them. He knows if he gets to the front, there'll be someone there that can help them hold off Peter. He winds around the corners avoiding the bullets, knowing that Peter will run out eventually. 

"Stiles, just go and find Derek" Allison pleas.

"I'm not leaving you with Freddy Krueger alone. We're almost there"

He scream out for his dad, for Parrish, anyone that might be able to hear him. He's so close and he can't afford to lose now, he doesn't know what Peter wants and he isn't willing to turn around and ask.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Parrish rush out of the door. Parrish catches on quick as he takes out his gun and shouts for backup. Stiles moves him and Allison to the side out of the way as Parrish fires off at Peter. He shuffles along the wall, until he can get past Parrish just as a few more officers fly into the room to help.

Peter cowers behind the corner as he takes heavy fire and Stiles takes the opportunity to get Allison out of there. 

He heads to the front desk and straight for his dads office. 

"We need an ambulance" 

"Holy shit, are you guys okay?"

"Scott, call an ambulance"

Scott immediately does what he's told as he takes out his phone. Stiles heads to his dads supply cabinet, knowing all to well that he keeps his medical supplies there. 

He finds the bandages and rushes back to Allison's side. She's already too pale and clammy looking and Stiles is panicking. Scott comes over and take the bandages from Stiles.

"My mom taught me how to stop the blood flow"

He watches as Scott gets to work. Allison manages to open her eyes as she watches Scott work. She smiles up at Stiles in thanks, before resting her head back against the desk.

Stiles pulls out his phone while Scotts busy with helping Allison not bleed out. He calls Derek and prays.

He glances outside his dads office, it's gone silent and he can't hear any voices. The lights all go out at once and Stiles moves back into the office and shuts the door behind him. 

"Shit, I can't see a thing" he hears Scott mutter. 

Stiles moves around the desk to sit behind it with both Scott and Allison. They're far from safe.

Derek doesn't answer, it rings out and Stiles fully panics.

"Where's Kira?" He asks hopefully.

"She was outside last time I saw her"

Stiles tries calling, but gets nothing again.

"Where's my dad?" he whispers to Scott.

"I don't know, Isaac said he couldn't find him"

So he tries calling his dad.

And he answers and Stiles almost cries.

"Dad! Holy shit dad! We need help back at the department! Where are you?"

"Stiles slow down. I'm helping the Batman. You were right, I should have listened t-"

"Dad that's great really thanks, but Peter is here and he's shot Allison and now the entire department is in lockdown. I don't know what to do, they're right outside"

"Stiles, there's a gun in my desk. If you're near my office try getting it"

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem"

Stiles moves to the desk drawers and quietly opens the first one. It's not there so he tries the next one. He eventually finds it in the last draw he tries. 

"Okay I got it"

"Stiles, I'm coming for you"

Stiles pauses because that's not his dads voice, that's Derek's.

"Derek, what about Harris?"

"Stiles I'm coming, just don't do anything stupid"

Stiles just hopes that Derek isn't too far away because he doesn't know how long Allison will last. He can see a shadow moving as it passes by the window of his dads office. Scott tenses on the other side of Allison and Allison's breathing becomes heavier. Stiles lifts the gun as he hears the door creak open. 

"If you come out now, no one else has to die, Stiles"

It's not Derek, like Stiles had been hoping. It's someone even far worse than Peter.

Stiles peaks his head around to see Harris. He's stick thin in the long black coat that clings to his frame. His head is covered with the same mask he used on Stiles before. 

"I know you're here. I can sense your fear"

He steps around the corner and Stiles shoots at him. He gasps as the gun goes flying from his grip and is suddenly yanked up from his position on the ground.

"I'm so sorry for this Stiles" Harris lies and Stiles doesn't try fighting. Not with Scott and Allison behind him. They wouldn't have enough time to get out.

"What do you want?" Stiles asks, trying to buy time.

"I simply want to win and you play an important role in order for that to happen"

"Back off" Scott shouts as he stands, ready to fight.

"Scotty, don't." Stiles tells him as he turns back to Harris. 

"Wise choice. Unfortunately for the Batman, this is checkmate."

*******

Derek raced back towards the department, hoping he'd make it. He was at least thankful that he wasn't too far away to begin with. He arrived only minutes after Stiles had called his dad in a panic. He had every right to be as Derek approached and saw the amount of people that surrounded the department, all stocked up with heavy weapons.

They all seemed to turn as they heard the sound of the Batmobile. Derek aimed to wound not to kill, he fired at all the thugs as they began to fire uselessly at the Batmobile. They were all in the ground within seconds.

Derek didn't waste time as he leapt out and ran straight into the department. Dead bodies littered the ground, Derek only recognised a few of the officers from the times he'd seen Stiles or John talking to them. 

He saw Scott first, he was awkwardly hefting someone up and Derek froze. He rushed forward to see Allison leaning heavily against Scott's side with her hand clutched to her side. He easily scooped her up and headed back outside. She needs medical attention immediately, but the bandages wrapped around the middle are helping the blood flow.

"Batman!" He turns to see Scott run out, shouting at him furiously. "They took him, they took Stiles"

"Who took him ?" He doesn't mean to sound so harsh but Scott seems unfazed by his anger.

"Harris" Allison answers instead. "He said that Stiles played an important role in order for him to win"

Derek should've stayed with Stiles. He should've put up a fight and never left his side. Now anything could be happening to him and Derek can't do anything to help him. 

"Derek, he's poisoning the water supply tonight. We need to stop him" Allison stutters as she gasps in pain.

"You're going to hospital and you" he points towards Scott "take her there and don't leave her side, got it"

"Uh yeah sure thing. What are you doing to do?"

"I'm stopping Harris now"

*******

"You're a little early"

Lydia doesn't turn to acknowledge him, she remains where she stands, hovering over her desk.

"I need your help"

"I am helping, I'm making you more spores for the toxin"

"I need your help with something else"

She scoffs as she turns around. Whatever she was going to say, dies on her lips as she takes Derek in. 

"What happened?" Her tone right now is the only time Derek's heard her sound concerned for something else other than her plants.

"Jonathan Harris needs to be taken out. He took someone....he-"

Derek doesn't know how to answer. Harris has Stiles, but he still doesn't trust Lydia fully to explain how important Stiles is to him. So instead he lies.

"He's the commissioner's son and he's willing to pay for his safe return"

He doesn't know if the bribe will work, but he'll pay whatever she asks. She only nods before she turns back to her table.

"I don't really have an interest in monetary rewards or saving anyone in case you forgot, I'm the bad guy, I don't help people. But I'll do what I can and in return I'm not going back to prison. Also, I want more care given to my plants here within Gotham"

"I can do what I can to help, but only if you help me"

"You have yourself a deal Bats."

*******

"So you took me to exactly where your poisoning the water supply, which is also exactly where Batman will be soon"

"Very observant of you"

"I still don't know why you need me"

Harris laughs, but it's mostly muffled by the mask, so it sounds more like wheezing. 

It was odd really. Stiles hadn't put up a fight, but Harris hadn't started one. In fact, Peter wasn't even part of the plan. He was there to break Kate out, but he bailed when he got backed up by the other officers.  
He'd just walked out with Harris in hopes that he'd leave Scott and Allison alone. He tries to ignore the bodies on the ground. He recognised some of the officers as they lay on the ground unmoving. He didn't stop though, hoping that Derek would be outside.

But he hadn't been and Stiles crept into the back of the large wagon that Harris gestured towards. He was expecting to be gassed or something, but nothing happened. They'd just drove away, and he prayed that Scott would get Allison the help she needed and stayed hopeful that Derek would come.

"You are more crucial than you realise. And you gave yourself away easily"

Stiles didn't answer as he continued to follow Harris down the tunnels.

"You see, I gave the Batman a strong enough dose of my toxin that would make any sane man lose their mind and eventually die. But you.... you drew him out of his trance. You play an important role in me winning this battle against him and Gotham. Because he may kill me tonight, but he won't kill you"

********

"Now would be a good time" John said from beside him.

John had insisted on going and helping since it was Stiles on the line. Kira sat to his other side, he'd found her among the other bodies. She had fought hard, but she didn't stand a chance against the amount of thugs. She also insisted that her injuries were fine.  
And finally there was Scott, who had hitched his own ride to meet them. Derek was furious at him for leaving Allison, but only after Scott explained that his mom was one of the nurses did Derek calm down. 

"We have to play it safe. I know it's hard because we know that Stiles is on the line, but we have to remember that Gotham is too. We can't afford to mess this up"

They all nod.

They all slowly make their way towards the entry of the tunnels. Derek navigates his way with Alfred in his ear telling him were to be careful of or to steer clear.

It's awfully quiet for the degree of the attack planned. No one had crossed their path yet and they were already reaching the end of the tunnels.

Derek didn't like the easiness of this mission. He knew Harris had bigger plans, but there were no walls of men or weapons to halt them. He made to no attempt to stop them.

He was beginning to doubt their plan when he felt Kira grip his arm.

"There's something over there"

She points the the far left and Derek sees a figure move in the darkness that currently surrounds the group.

Kira took out her sword just as John drew his gun. Scott fumbled with the gun that John had given him before and he holds it up too, unknowing of where to be looking.

The figure jumps out, batting Scott easily aside, along with John. Derek spins to face as Kira dashes straight ahead. The person is huge, built similar to a tree. Derek throws his first hit, but is immediately kicked to the side. Kira hopelessly slashes at the man, but she's quicker than him. Her smaller frame makes it easier for her to manoeuvre herself out of the way just in time to avoid a hit and make another swipe with her sword. 

John quickly finds his feet and starts shooting. The bullets do little to slow down the man, but it does falter his swings. John quickly turns to him.

"Go!" He shouts as he reloads his gun. "Save my son please".

Derek's reluctant to leave them, but he does. He smashes his way through the fragile wooden door and is instantly met with a fist to the face. The force actually knocks him back, and he can feel his nose is most likely broken.

"Sir" he hears Alfred mutter in his ear in shock.

He looks up and that results with a kick to the side of his jaw. 

From Stiles.

He looks up at Stiles and he looks murderous. His eyes are purely blood shot and black veins travel up his arm and his neck. He kicks Derek's ribs for good measure before leering at him.

"Stiles, stop"

It's all Derek can get out. He can already taste blood.

Derek's head snaps up, he sees Harris before he even speaks.

"Its a lethal dose. It won't be long before his heart fails. And the last thing he'll see is your face and the only thing he'll feel is utter and paralysing fear."

Harris laughs as Stiles punches Derek square in the jaw again. The punches are endless.

"Why don't you fight back Batman. Or are you really willing to let this boy kill you"

Derek would be willing to let Stiles kill him before he laid hands upon him in any harmful way. But he knows this isn't Stiles.

Derek grabs Stiles wrist before the next punch can hit. This seems to infuriate Stiles further, as he brings his other fist down. Derek manages to catch both and he easily flips them over.

Stiles struggles under his weight, kicking uselessly at Derek to get him off. Stiles screams at him and Derek looks up at Harris.

Harris is looking down at the toxins that are within the barrels below, near the water edge. It would be so easy for him to leap down and spill one, but instead he chooses to stay where he is and watch.

"Derek, help me!"

Derek snaps back to Stiles where he sobs underneath him. 

"Stiles I'm right here"

Stiles rears back and smashes his head into Derek's. The action cause Derek to leap back, as Stiles scrambles to his feet.

"I know Lydia gave you a spore. One to counteract the toxin". Harris finally leaps from his position until he's beside the barrels of toxin. "And I also know she gave you only enough to cure this city. So now you have to chose. Gotham...or the boy"

Harris dangerously tips one of the barrels towards the water, just as Stiles crumples to the ground.

"Times up! What do you choose?"

Derek doesn't have the chance to answer as Harris screams in outrage. Derek watches as Harris is smashed to the side by a thick vine and is sent flying well away from the barrels of toxin.

Lydia steps out from her hiding spot as she easily traps Harris with vine after vine. Harris is still screaming at them, but she relentlessly covers him with more of her plants. 

"No, fear will always conquer all of you!"

"Unfortunately Harris you have it wrong. You see, nature always wins" Lydia smirks as Harris is practically smothered with plants.

Derek leaves Harris with Lydia and makes his way over to Stiles. He's limp, even as Derek lifts him up off the ground and finds that he's not breathing.

"Lydia, he needs the antidote now!"

Lydia abandons her attack on Harris and runs over. She hands him a small vial with the fluorescent liquid. He quickly drains it all into Stiles mouth.

Stiles remains still and he can sense Lydia's sad eyes on him.

"No" he shakes Stiles slightly, but he doesn't respond. "No, this wasn't how it was meant to end"

Lydia places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

Derek shakes his head because he refuses to believe it. Stiles wasn't dead, the antidote was meant to work. Derek was meant to save him. 

For the first time since his parents died, Derek cries. He cradles Stiles body to his chest, even as John, Scott and Kira enter the room.

John and Scott race towards them and Derek reluctantly lets John take Stiles's body away from him. John shakes his son as Scott grasps his hand. No one questions why the Batman is crying, all eyes are on Stiles.

Lydia still has her hand on his shoulder, slightly tightening her hold. He turns to look at her and finds her frowning.

She turns to him with a small smile. "I told you it would work"

Derek frowns, but his head immediately snaps back to the small cough that just escaped Stiles.

Stiles groans and stirs in his dads arms as he begins to wake up. His eyes squint open slowly 

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"I feel like shit"

Scott laughs at that and Stiles smiles back at him. Stiles finally turns to Derek and smiles back at him.

"You came" Stiles smiles. He reaches out with his free hand and laces his fingers with Derek's.

"Always"

*******

Harris was taken away to Arkham Asylum that night, with Derek being his personal escort. 

Derek helped Lydia with stabilising the toxins, making it completely defective.

Stiles was taken to hospital where he recovered over the next few weeks, along with Allison.

And Gotham City remained unaware of the nightmares that could have plagued the city that very night. 

*******

"I think this room is way to big for one single person, Derek"

Stiles hovered in the doorway of his new bedroom at the Hale Manor. After he recovered from the hospital, he had told his dad all about what had happened with his apartment. That had also been the same day that Derek asked Stiles to live with him.

"I mean, it's bigger than my old apartment" he smiles as he turns to face Derek. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Derek leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Stiles lips. 

"Of course it is. You've practically live here since you were kid"

"Yeah, I suppose" Stiles leans into Derek's side and Derek relishes in the warmth and feeling of Stiles against him. 

********  
Derek stirs from his sleep. He'd been restless these last few nights, unable to close his eyes without seeing the faces of his parents and Stiles laying dead on the ground.

He unconsciously tightens his hold around Stiles. Stiles who had his own room, but preferred to sleep in Derek's. Stiles was also being plagued with nightmares, so the two found comfort in each other's company.

He laid in bed for what felt like hours, just watching Stiles as he slept. It happened to be one of the peaceful night sleeps for Stiles. But Derek still couldn't stop thinking about how he lost Stiles. Regardless to that Stiles was still with him, he can never forget that Stiles died.

He gently moves out of bed, careful not to wake Stiles. He makes his way down the hall, knowing the turns of every corner without the need of a light.

********

Stiles wakes up alone. He notices the cold first, but also that it's still dark so it's even more unusual for Derek to not be there.

Derek hadn't left the house the last few weeks that Stiles had been there, he was too afraid to leave him alone again. Gotham hadn't seen Batman in weeks and Stiles knew more chaos was brewing.

He climbed out of bed, knowing exactly where Derek would be.

********

"What are doing?"

Derek turns to see Stiles sleepily walking towards him. 

"Did I wake you?"

Stiles shakes his head as he takes Derek in a hug. 

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Derek looks down at Stiles and he's unable to lie. He nods sadly. It's not the first time Derek's wandered down to the Batcave to contemplate if Batman was really needed.

"I just can't help being reminded that everything that happened to you was because of me. That they know they can use you against me and it would work"

"Derek, maybe bad things happened, but you can't change that, no one can. But you always stayed true to what you said. You saved Gotham and you saved me"

"But I lost you"

Stiles pulls back and smiles sadly at Derek. "But I'm right here because you saved me Derek"

"Gotham needs you and I need you. Remember that"

*******

2 months later

In just over two months, the Batman is named a hero, and the GCPD build the bat signal as a way to ensure their trust in the Batman.

********

 

"I'm going to be gone a little while, Stiles. I've got an assignment to do"

"What's it this time?"

Stiles wanders over curiously. He peers at the file before he scowls.

"An overgrown lizard named Jackson ?"

Derek laughs. "He's actually a reptile, he's said to be the size of a crocodile."

"It also says here that he has some anger issues"

Stiles closes the folder. "You all geared up ?"

"Yeah" 

Derek finishes packing the Batmobile before he turns back to face Stiles.

"Stay safe, love you" Stiles says as he leans up and Derek meets him half way. The kiss is slow, one that Derek hasn't had in a long time. He lingers for a little longer before he responds with a content "Love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's done !
> 
> I left the ending open because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this story as I haven't fully introduced all the characters I wanted to :) so I'm thinking of writing a part two story called 'The Knight Follows" with a new story line and new characters, and the old ones:)  
> Let me know if you would be interested in that!  
> But thank you everyone for the support on the story. It really was encouraging! I hope this story was worth your time and thank you for reading.


End file.
